Elisabeth Duffeling
by SirWalsingham
Summary: Dirk Duffeling heeft de gebeurtenissen uit zijn jeugd nog steeds niet goed verwerkt, maar nu blijkt dat ook zijn dochter over magische vermogens beschikt. R&R
1. Bad news

"Bad news isn't wine. It doesn't improve with age." (Colin Powell)

De Ligusterlaan lag er bij zoals hij er altijd al had bijgelegen. In de laatste 21 jaar was er nauwelijks iets veranderd. De voortuintjes van de huizen lagen er, zoals steeds, onberispelijk bij. De warme julizon gaf al stevig van katoen, toen meneer Duffeling in zijn auto stapte, onderweg naar zijn werk.

Meneer Duffeling werkte bij Drillings, waar hij zijn vader was opgevolgd. Na het binnen halen van een gigantisch contract waren zijn vader en moeder verhuisd, naar een huis dichter bij meneer Duffelings tante Margot, de zus van zijn vader. Ze brachten daar hun oude dag door met zagen en klagen over de moderne tijd en de ondergang van de jeugd.

Dirk Duffeling wist niet dat zijn tot nu toe rustige leven vandaag ingrijpend zou veranderen. Er waren in het verleden dingen gebeurd die moeilijk te begrijpen waren en die nooit helemaal waren uitgesproken. Tegen zijn ouders zweeg Dirk erover. Zij probeerden te vergeten. Hij vond dat moeilijker. Hij praatte er ook niet over, toch niet over de details, maar hij deed ook niet alsof er nooit iets was gebeurd. Zijn vader en moeder zouden Harry's spullen hebben weggegooid, hij niet. Hij had de kamer op slot gedaan, met alle spullen erin en geweigerd om er nog over te spreken. Elk jaar stuurde hij Harry met kerst een kaartje.

Na een lange en saaie dag op zijn bureau kwam Dirk thuis. Bij het binnenkomen zag hij dat iemand de post achteloos aan de kant had gelegd. Onwillekeurig moest hij grinniken. Vroeger, toen zijn moeder hier nog woonde zou het geen waar zijn geweest. Zijn moeder was allergisch aan rommel. Io, zijn vrouw, was dat duidelijk niet. Niet dat hun hele huis vol rommel lag, maar op sommige plaatsen heerste er een gezonde wanorde. Als zijn moeder op bezoek kwam gingen er altijd twee stressvolle dagen van opruimen aan vooraf en moest er voor worden gezorgd dat ze vooral niet de verkeerde schuif opentrok. Hij was veranderd, door Io: minder strikt dan zijn ouders en minder gesteld op wat andere mensen van hem dachten.

Terwijl hij naar de keuken liep nam hij de post door: rekening, rekening, infobrochure over een school voor Elisabeth, hun dochter, die met elf geworden was, en - Dirk bevroor - een perkamenten enveloppe geadresseerd aan Elisabeth Duffeling, kinderkamer, Ligusterlaan 4, Klein Zanikem. Angstig draaide Dirk hem om: de enveloppe was verzegeld met was. In het was stond een Z gedrukt. Dirk kreunde. Hij had altijd de bedoeling gehad om op een dag, als hij er klaar voor was, de kleinste slaapkamer, Harry's kamer terug te openen. Maar de tijd had hem ingehaald en nu voelde het alsof de kamer in zijn gezicht was ontploft. Hij stak de brief in zijn binnenzak. Nu niet, nog niet vanavond. Hij moest eerst nog wennen aan het idee.

De volgende morgen oversliep Dirk zich, dus vergat hij het. Hij dacht pas terug aan de brief terwijl hij in de file stond. Hij nam zich voor om op zijn werk de brief te lezen. Aangekomen op zijn werk, snauwde hij naar zijn secretaresse dat hij niet gestoord wilde worden (in tegenstelling tot zijn vader was hij normaal wel vriendelijk, wat hij had geleerd van Io).

Hij zette zich in zijn stoel en opende met trillende handen de enveloppe. De brieven zagen er net hetzelfde uit als die die Harry zoveel jaren gelden had gekregen. Alleen stond er deze keer bij dat ze moesten schrijven als ze iemand van de school op bezoek wilden om uitleg te geven. Ze dachten dat het waarschijnlijk niet nodig was omdat Dirk tenslotte was opgegroeid met een tovenaar in huis.

Na lang wikken en wegen kwam Dirk tot een besluit. Het was de enige optie. Hij trok zijn jas aan, zei tegen zijn secretaresse dat hij de rest van de dag niet beschikbaar was en stapte in zijn auto. Hij moest naar Londen.

* * *

><p>Verdere hoofdstukken liggen klaar en zullen worden gepubliceerd als ik merk dat er aandacht is.<p>

Al ben ik met weinig aandacht ook al tevreden.


	2. Magical things

_"The universe is full of magical things, patiently waiting for our wits to grow sharper." (Eden Phillpotts)_

Iets voor zes 's avonds reed Dirks auto terug de oprit op. Hij was gekalmeerd door de rit. Io stond te koken in de keuken. Elisabeth maakte een tekening aan de keukentafel. Dirk liet zich met een plof op een stoel vallen.

"Zware dag gehad op het werk, Dirk?"

Dirk dacht terug aan zijn dag.

"Dat kan je wel zeggen."

Dirk besloot om voor de korte pijn te gaan. Io zou niet blij zijn moest Harry hier plotseling onaangekondigd op de stoep staan.

"Io, weet je nog dat ik een neef Harry heb?"

"De neef waarover gezwegen moet worden? Van de gesloten kamer? Ja, ik weet wie je bedoeld."

"Wel, Harry komt vanavond op bezoek."

Io draaide zich met een snok om.

"Dirk Duffeling, hoe moet ik in godsnaam tegen vanavond het huis aan de kant krijgen? Je weet toch wat een opruimwerk ik heb telkens als je familie op bezoek komt! Hoe laat komt hij?"

"Acht uur," stamelde Dirk bedremmeld: "maar hij is anders... dan de rest van mijn familie. Minder gesteld op orde, onder andere."

"Dat hoop ik voor jou, Dirk! Na het eten rijd jij onmiddellijk naar de winkel. Ik heb niet eens iets in huis."

Met meer kracht dan nodig zette ze het eten op tafel. Met een veel zachtere stem ging ze verder:

"Elisabeth, lieveling, ruim jij je tekeningen op?"

Het schemerde al toen Dirk na zijn uitstap naar de winkel de Ligusterlaan binnenreed. Het was tien voor acht. Hij hoopte dat Harry niet te vroeg was gekomen. Moesten er op dat moment enkele straten verder mensen buiten zijn geweest, hadden ze een luide knal kunnen horen. Enkele tellen later verscheen Harry uit het niets in de brandgang tussen de Magnoliastraat en de Salviastraat. Hij stak zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel weg in zijn rugzak. Verschijnselen, dacht Harry bij zichzelf, bleef een vreselijke, maar wel de meest praktische vorm van transport. Hij keek op het geblutste horloge aan zijn pols. Hij ging net op tijd zijn.

Op zijn dooie gemak wandelde Harry de paar straten die hem nog resten. Af en toe zag hij gordijnen bewegen. Hij kon zich de commentaren van de buurtbewoners levendig voorstellen.

"Hoe is die nou gekleed." en "Waarschijnlijk een journalist, of een schrijver, of zo. Sommige mensen worden nooit volwassen." En ze zouden hun hoofd schudden en verder gaan met hun saaie leventje.

Acht uur stipt. Dirk stond zenuwachtig voor de spiegel en hoorde de bel gaan. In de gang liep Elisabeth naar de deur. Dirk hoorde Io zeggen dat Elisabeth de deur mocht opendoen. Hij hoorde Harry's stem.

"Goedenavond, mevrouw. Dirk had gezegd dat ik mocht langskomen."

"Inderdaad, kom binnen."

"Ik hoop dat ik niet ongelegen kom. De afspraak was nogal last-minute."

"Natuurlijk niet. Zullen we in de woonkamer gaan zitten? Elisabeth, leg jij meneer zijn spullen eens weg en roep je papa?"

"U mag Harry zeggen. En die rugzak houd ik liever bij me."

Dirk hoorde Elisabeth de trap op rennen.

"Papa, nonkel Harry is er." hijgde ze vrolijk.

Tegen de tijd dat Dirk de moed had gevonden om naar beneden te gaan, was het gesprek daar al goed op gang gekomen. Harry en Io waren in bedekte termen hun aversie voor meneer en mevrouw Duffeling aan het verluchten terwijl Elisabeth een groot glas limonade dronk.

"Goedenavond Harry," mompelde Dirk en hij ging snel naast zijn vrouw zitten.

"Nu we volledig zijn, kan ik ter zake komen." zei Harry.

Hij richtte zich tot Elisabeth.

"Elisabeth, nu jij een grote meid begint te worden, moet jij volgend jaar ook naar een grote school."

Io zette zich wat rechter. Ze vroeg zich af waar dit gesprek naartoe ging. Harry ging gewoon verder.

"Er zijn zeer veel verschillende scholen voor verschillende soorten kinderen. Als jij wilt kan je naar een school gaan voor kinderen met een speciaal talent. Ikzelf ben er ook geweest en mijn moeder en vader ook."

Io viel hem in rede.

"Sorry Harry, dat ik je onderbreek, maar ik denk dat ik en Dirk zeer capabel zijn om zelf een school te selecteren."

"Ik denk Io, dat de school waarover ik spreek, die voor haar ongetwijfeld de beste school is, jouw volledig onbekend is. Al ooit van Zweinstein gehoord?"

Tot zijn grote verbazing begon Io te lachen. Ze wenkte Elisabeth en zei haar om de brief te gaan halen. Even later kwam Elisabeth binnen met een brief van Zweinstein.

Io wende zich tot Dirk: "Dus jij zat achter die grap. Ik en Elisabeth hebben ons bijna doodgelachen!"

Ze was duidelijk blij met wat ze als Dirks poging tot humor beschouwde. Dirk keek hulpeloos naar Harry. Harry zette zijn verhaal verder.

"Het feit dat jullie de brief al hebben gelezen maakt mijn verhaal een pak korter. Nu rest mij enkel nog het gedeelte van de overtuiging. Dirk, is het goed als ik enkele demonstraties geef?"

Dirk knikte gespannen.

"Voordat ik jullie iets laat zien wil ik jullie eerst iets vragen. Zijn er in het verleden nooit dingen gebeurd die je niet kon verklaren, Elisabeth? Misschien als je bang was of boos?"

Elisabeth knikte twijfelachtig. Io begon echter boos te worden. Als wetenschapster was ze een scepticus in hart en nieren. Ze was niet anti-magie, gewoon omdat ze niet geloofde dat er zoiets bestond als 'magie'.

"Nonsens. Het is niet omdat je iets niet onmiddellijk kunt verklaren dat je direct moet teruggrijpen naar tovenarij. Meneer Potter, misschien kunt u beter vertrekken."

"Ik vrees dat het noodzakelijk is om je te overtuigen, Io. Dat is namelijk wat Dirk me gevraagd heeft om te doen."

Hij haalde een houten stokje boven.

"Ik, en mijn vrouw en kinderen ook, ben ook een tovenaar, Io."

Harry richtte zich nu tot Io. Hij had de indruk dat zij moeilijker te overtuigen was dan Elisabeth. Io was ondertussen echt boos geworden.

"Ik kan het bewijzen."

Hij gaf een zwiepje met zijn toverstok. Io merkte schamper op dat er niets gebeurd was.

"Goede toverkunst kenmerkt zich niet door harde knallen en stank."

Harry pauzeerde even.

"Je kopje kan aardig tapdansen, Io."

De drie Duffelingen keken naar het kopje. Dirk trok bleek weg. Elisabeth keek gefascineerd toe. En Io... smeet het dichtstbijzijnde object (een massief zilveren beeldje) naar Harry's hoofd. Harry riep 'Protego' en het beeldje ketste af op zijn haastig opgetrokken schild. Met een donderend geraas vloog het door de spiegel.

"Dirk, ik stel voor dat je haar wat kalmeert. Ik zal mij even terugtrekken." zei Harry snel.

Hij draaide rond zijn as en verdween. Io viel flauw. Dirk en Elisabeth hoorden boven een knal.

"Euhm Liz," zei Dirk: "ik denk dat Harry op zijn kamer zit, misschien kun jij even naar daar gaan terwijl ik je mama terug op de been breng."

Hij sjorde Io half overeind. Elisabeth keek met een geschokte blik toe.

"Vooruit, de gesloten slaapkamer."

Elisabeth draaide zich traag om en liep weg. Boven klopte ze op de deur. Ze wist niet goed wat ze moest denken van nonkel Harry. Ze vond hem wel interessant. Hij was een tovenaar, daar was ze zeker van. Langs de andere kant had hij haar moeder erg van streek gebracht en dat mocht hij niet doen.

"Alohomora." zei een stem in de slaapkamer. De deur klikte open.

"Kom binnen," zei de stem. Nonkel Harry zat op het bed naast het open raam.

Hij schrok toen hij Elisabeths gezicht zag. Ze was duidelijk onder de indruk.

Ze stamelde: "Mama is flauwgevallen."

Harry knikte meelevend.

"Zet je even neer."

In een hoek in de kamer lagen een hoop vreemde spullen. Harry rommelde er wat in en haalde enkele kristallen flesjes tevoorschijn. Hij goot wat van het een in het ander, voegde er nog een snuifje uit een potje aan toe en sloot tenslotte het flesje.

"Het spijt me dat je moeder zo overstuur is geraakt. Ik heb misschien iets te direct gecommuniceerd. Dit drankje zal haar snel weer op de been helpen. Ik ben direct terug."

* * *

><p>Zo nu hebben jullie toch al wat meer om jullie oordeel over te vellen.<p>

Met dank aan Jade Lammourgy voor het suggereren van enkele correcties.


	3. Uncle Harry

**AN: **Dit is de gecorrigeerde versie van 18/04. De inhoud is gelijk gebleven, maar de tekst bevat minder taalfouten en vergissingen.

* * *

><p><em>"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams" (Eleanor Roosevelt)<em>

Harry stak voorzichtig zijn hoofd om de hoek van de woonkamer. Hij raakte helemaal vertederd. Dirk, die ondanks zijn doorgedreven diëten nog steeds een enorme omvang had, boog zich teder over Io heen. Hij was erin geslaagd om Io plat op de grond te leggen en had haar voeten op een stoel gelegd. Voor Harry was het verbazend om te zien hoe liefdevol Dirk Io behandelde. Voor Harry had Dirk lang als een domme bruut gezien. Net toen hij ontdekte dat Dirk ook nog andere kanten in zich had, waren hun wegen uit elkaar gegaan.

Harry tikte zacht op de deur. Dirk keek op. Hij was niet boos, maar verdrietig en onzeker over wat hij moest doen. Normaal gezien nam Io het voortouw in alles.

"Het spijt me, Dirk. Als je wilt, ik heb een drankje gebrouwen. Het is hetzelfde als ik aan jou heb gegeven toen jij me bent komen opzoeken in Londen. Het zal haar zachtjes bij bewustzijn doen komen en ervoor zorgen dat ze kalm blijft."

Dirk twijfelde wat en knikte toen. Harry gaf hem het flesje.

"De ingrediënten waren niet meer heel vers, dus ze mag een flinke slok nemen. Normaal slikt ze het vanzelf in. Ik zal boven met Elisabeth wachten."

Harry liep terug naar boven. Het was hem opgevallen hoeveel Elisabeth en Io op elkaar leken. Gelukkig voor Elisabeth, dacht Harry. Io en Elisabeth waren allebei niet heel groot. In tegenstelling tot bij Dirk, de schade was bij hem misschien te groot geweest, werkte de gezonde voeding bij hen. Je kon zien dat ze goed voor hun lichaam zorgden.

Io's gezicht stond vol, vol met sproeten. Omdat ze ook ros haar had moest Harry aan de Wemels denken. Eigenlijk zag Io er een beetje Wemelachtig uit, maar met een gracieuzer lichaam. Eleganter dan de kleine, soms wat jongensachtige Ginny. Elisabeth was ook ros, maar had minder sproeten. Een klein beetje had ze er, rond haar neus. Ze zag er absoluut veel meisjesachtiger uit dan Ginny op die leeftijd. Het haar van moeder en dochter kwam tot net over de schouders en was gladgeborsteld. Deze avond hadden ze het allebei in een paardenstaart.

Elisabeth zat boven op het bed te wachten. Ze was nog steeds wat sip en keek geïntrigeerd naar de stapel vreemde voorwerpen in de kamer. Nu ja, het was ook wel niet de standaard kamer die je zou verwachten in een dreuzelwoning. Elisabeth had veel gefantaseerd over wat zich in de 'geheime kamer' kon bevinden, maar dit had ze nooit verwacht. Het was een vrij standaard kamer, de kleinste slaapkamer in het huis. Een bed, bureau en een kleerkast, met daar bovenop een grote hutkoffer. Maar in één hoek lag er een grote stapel spullen. Vreemde en minder vreemde spullen: boeken, een hoop zwarte en rode doeken, Elisabeth dacht dat het een soort kledingsstuk moest zijn, rollen perkament, ganzenveren en een ketel. Bovenop en op het bureau lagen ook nog een hele hoop kranten.

Al bij al waren de kranten nog het vreemdst. 'De ochtendprofeet' was de naam van de krant. En de foto's op de krant... bewogen. Ze waren wel nog steeds in zwart-wit. De kleurentechnologie, dacht Elisabeth met een glimlach, was nog niet tot bij de tovenaars doorgedrongen.

Harry kwam de kamer terug binnen. Net op tijd. Als Harry niet had gedaan alsof het doodnormaal was, had Elisabeth het waarschijnlijk uitgeschreeuwd. Op het moment dat Harry binnenkwam, vloog er door het open slaapkamerraam een grote uil naar binnen. Harry wees geïrriteerd naar het bureau. De uil landde en stak een brief uit. Elisabeth keek Harry vragend aan. Ze snapte duidelijk niet wat er gebeurde. Waarschijnlijk had ze nog nauwelijks uilen gezien in haar leven.

"In de toverwereld worden uilen gebruikt voor het vervoeren van post." verklaarde Harry: "Ze zijn veel sneller en soms zelfs slimmer dan jullie postsysteem. Vroeger had ik een uil, die post kon bezorgen aan mensen waarvan ik zelfs niet wist waar ze waren."

"Wat komt deze uil brengen?"

"Dat zullen we direct zien. Ik vrees dat het van de overijverige werknemers van Magische Wetshandhaving zal zijn. Minderjarige tovenaars mogen namelijk niet toveren buiten school, zie je. Op het moment dat je weet dat je een tovenaar bent, treedt er een spreuk in werking, het Merk, die er over waakt dat je niet tovert. Helaas registreert deze spreuk enkel dat er magie is in jouw omgeving en niet wie de spreuken uitspreekt. In dit geval, ik dus."

"Is het erg als je tovert buiten school?"

"Dat is niet iets waar lichtzinnig mee mag worden omgesprongen. Bij meerdere overtredingen riskeer je om van school gestuurd te worden."

Harry zag dat Elisabeth erg ongerust keek. Hij probeerde haar gerust te stellen.

"Ik zei toch dat ik getoverd heb."

"Maar dat weten zij niet."

"Oh, daar moet je je geen zorgen over maken, ik ken wel wat mensen op het ministerie. Ik zal wel even een verklaring schrijven."

Harry nam de brief van de uil en opende de enveloppe. Hij las snel de voorkant, knikte en mompelde "Zoals ik al dacht."

Hij nam een rol perkament uit de stapel in de hoek en begon te schrijven.

_Ik, Harry Potter, hoofd van het Schouwershoofdkwartier, verklaar hierbij dat ik verantwoordelijk ben voor de uitgevoerde spreuken vandaag, 23/07/2019, op de Ligusterlaan 4. Deze spreuken waren ter zelfverdediging en ter overtuiging van de moeder van een dreuzelgeborene die volgend jaar naar Zweinstein gaat._

_Hoogachtend,_

_Harry Potter_

Hij verzegelde het perkament en gaf het aan de uil.

"Terug naar afzender."

De uil steeg op en vloog het raam uit, de donkere nacht tegemoet. Elisabeth kon haar nieuwsgierigheid niet langer bedwingen.

"Wat zijn al die spullen daar in de hoek?"

"Toen ik hier – hoe lang is dat nu al geleden – meer dan 20 jaar geleden ben vertrokken, heb ik alle spullen die ik niet meer kon gebruiken hier achtergelaten."

"Wat zijn de doeken?"

"Oh, je zou ze waarschijnlijk wel herkennen moesten ze mooi opgeplooid zijn. Alle leerlingen van Zweinstein dragen als uniform een zwart gewaad. Dat staat op je brief. En de rode zijn mijn zwerkbal gewaden."

"Wat is zwerkbal?"

"Zwerkbal is de meest populaire tovernaarssport. Het wordt gespeeld vliegend op bezems. Er zijn vier ballen: de slurk, de beukers en de gouden snaai. In elk team zitten er zeven spelers: een wachter, een zoeker, twee drijvers en drie jagers. De jagers proberen punten te scoren door de bal door één van de drie ringen van het andere team te gooien, de wachter verdedigd de ringen van zijn team. De drijvers werken met de beukers. De beukers zijn zo behekst dat ze proberen om spelers van hun bezems te beuken. De drijvers houden ze van hun team weg en proberen ze naar het andere team te slaan. Tenslotte heb je nog de zoeker. De zoekers proberen de gouden snaai te vangen, een heel klein, bliksemsnel balletje. Als ze de gouden snaai vangen eindigt het spel en verdient hun team 150 punten."

Elisabeth zag pretlichtjes branden in Harry's ogen. Het was duidelijk dat hij een enorme fan was van het spel. Zelf vond ze dat het nogal ruw klonk. Vooral van de beukers was ze geen fan. Harry zette zijn betoog verder.

"Op Zweinstein is er een competitie tussen de verschillende afdelingen. Ik ben zelf..."

Io onderbrak hem: "Afdelingen?"

"Oh ja, euh, de leerlingen van Zweinstein worden onderverdeeld in vier afdelingen: Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huppelpuf en Zwadderich. De onderverdeling gebeurt aan het begin van het jaar door de sorteerhoed, op basis van karaktertrekken."

"Welke karaktertrekken?"

"Is zien: Griffoendor om ridderlijkheid, dapperheid en lef; Ravenklauw om schranderheid en wijsheid; Zwadderich om ambitie, sluwheid en leiderschap en Huppelpuf trouw, geduld en hard werken."

"Bij welke afdeling zat jij?"

"Griffoendor."

"Dat lijkt mij ook de leukste."

"Nu we toch over school bezig zijn. Zullen we eens kijken welke spullen je nog allemaal nodig hebt?"

Harry haalde een brief van Zweinstein uit zijn rugzak.

"Laten we eens kijken." Harry ging naast Elisabeth op het bed zitten, zodat zij ook de lijst kon zien.

"Uniform, kan je wel bij Madame Mallekin kopen. Misschien dat die puntmuts nog wel in die stapel daar licht, belachelijk eigenlijk dat dat ding er nog steeds opstaat. Van die boeken zal je ook nog wel het één en het ander daar terugvinden. Ketel en telescoop liggen er zeker."

"En waar haal ik de rest?" Elisabeth vroeg zich af waar ze in godsnaam toverboeken moest gaan kopen. Of erger een toverstok.

"Tja, je zou eens naar de Wegisweg moeten... Dat is de toverwinkelstraat."

"Waar is dat?" Elisabeth was al vaak in Londen geweest en was zeker dat ze nog nooit een winkel was tegengekomen waar ze toverstokken verkochten. Of toch geen echte.

"Het is in Londen, maar nogal moeilijk te vinden. Ik zal met je vader afspreken dat we eens samen zullen gaan, als dat goed is voor jou natuurlijk."

Elisabeth knikte enthousiast van wel. Ze wou liefst zo snel mogelijk gaan. Een toverwinkelstraat, stel je voor! Een uurtje later was alles in kannen en kruiken. Volgende week zaterdag zou Harry Elisabeth komen ophalen en zou ze mee met de Potters haar schoolspullen gaan kopen. Ondertussen was het buiten al aardig donker geworden. Harry besloot dat het maar eens tijd was om te gaan.

"Tot volgende week, nonkel Harry."

Io was de rest van de avond niet meer zo spraakzaam geweest. Harry dacht dat ze zich erbij had neergelegd, maar het nog niet helemaal had verwerkt. Nu, ontkennen kon ze niet meer, nu Harry voor haar ogen de spiegel terug had hersteld. Eigenlijk was het best wel logisch dat ze er wat van overstuur was. Heel haar wereldbeeld was plotseling overhoop gegooid.

Dirk groette hem ook gedag.

"Ik hoop dat je wat vlot thuisgeraakt. Hoe ben je hier eigenlijk?"

Harry grijnsde.

"Dirk, jij en ik weten heel goed dat ik niet het standaard verkeer gebruik. Onderweg naar hier ben ik verschijnseld, maar dat is niet zo aangenaam dus ik denk dat ik terug ga vliegen."

Dirk keek geschokt, ook hij was nog niet zo gewoon aan de normale gang van zaken in de magische wereld. Elisabeth was gefascineerd. Harry zag dat ze op het punt stond om hem uit te vragen, maar haar vragen terug inslikte terwijl ze een blik wierp op haar moeder.

"Zou ik de achterdeur mogen gebruiken?"

Harry, Dirk en Elisabeth gingen naar de tuin achter het huis. Io bleef, tot niemands verbazing, binnen. Harry nam zijn rugzak van zijn schouder. Daarin had hij eerder op de avond een deel van de spullen die nog op zijn kamer lagen ingestoken. Elisabeth wist dat hij ruimer was dan hij er uit zag. Dat had je soms met dingen.

Het bleek echter dat het niet zomaar een optisch effect was. De rugzak was uiteraard magisch vergroot. In feite was ze vanbinnen zo groot, en was ze zo behekst dat Harry ze in geval van nood als schuilplaats kon gebruiken. Harry trok een bezemsteel uit de rugzak. Het was de vuurflits die Harry jaren geleden van Sirius had gekregen. Mevrouw Vaals had hem gevonden de morgen na het gevecht met de zeven Potters en hem tot na de oorlog bewaard. Alhoewel er tegenwoordig heel wat betere bezems op de markt waren, zwoer Harry nog steeds bij de vuurflits. Een vuurflits was en bleef een bezem van topklasse, voorbehouden voor gesponsorde zwerkballers en toversnobs, die dachten dat ze met een dure bezem beter zouden kunnen vliegen.

Harry liet de bezem los, die op opstaphoogte bleef zweven. Na wat warme kleren hebben aangedaan, hoog in de lucht was het zelfs op warme julinachten koud, stapte Harry elegant op zijn bezem, groette Dirk en Elisabeth voor de laatste maal en steeg toen met een ongelofelijke snelheid, recht omhoog op. Dirk en Elisabeth keken hem met hun mond vol tanden na, zagen het zwarte stipje tegen de sterrenhemel kleiner worden en uiteindelijk verdwijnen.

Dirk sloeg zijn arm rond Elisabeth haar schouders. Ze liepen samen naar binnen. Het was een vreemde avond geweest. Een voorbode voor een hoop vreemde jaren die zouden volgen.

* * *

><p>AN: Hopelijk vonden jullie het aangenaam, laat het mij weten, en anders ook.<p>

Dus de vraag: Ik heb ontdekt dat ik een stukje van mijn verhaal vergeten te publiceren ben. Hoofdstuk 1 en 2 passen (toevallig) mooi op elkaar, maar eigenlijk had ik nog een stukje geschreven waarin Dirk Harry gaat opzoeken. Zijn er mensen die geïnteresseerd zijn om dit alsnog te lezen? Zo ja, dan denk ik dat ik het in een soort flashback ga proberen te gieten.

Gaarne antwoord.

W.


	4. Memory

**Disclaimer: **Ik ben niet JK Rowling en ik heb dus ook geen enkel recht op haar personages of verhaallijnen.

**AN:** In dit hoofdstuk heb ik het vergeten stuk verhaal (Dirk's bezoek aan Harry) geïntegreerd. Ik heb hiervoor gebruik gemaakt van een idee dat ik heb overgenomen van Avana65, waarvoor dank. Uiteraard geldt ook voor dit hoofdstuk dat ik personages, plaatsen en ideeën heb overgenomen van JK Rowling, waarvoor dank. Alle eer aan de auteur!

Aangezien ik in Vlaanderen woon is het mogelijk dat er af en toe woorden in mijn verhalen zitten die niet echt duidelijk zijn voor mijn allersympathiekste noorderburen, de Nederlanders. Als dit voorvalt/is voorgevallen mogen jullie mij daar altijd van op de hoogte stellen. Woorden die in dit hoofdstuk voor problemen zouden kunnen zorgen zijn: koertje (binnenplaatsje) en nonkel (oom).

Veel leesplezier!

**AN2: **Dit is een gecorrigeerde versie van 18/04. De inhoud is hetzelfde gebleven, maar er werd een enkele taalfout uitgehaald.

* * *

><p><em>"I wish there could have been an invention that bottled up a memory, like perfume, and it never faded, never got stale. Then whenever I wanted to, I could uncork that bottle and live the memory all over again." (Daphne du Maurier, Rebecca)<em>

Elisabeth lag in haar bed naar de klok te kijken. Nog vijf minuten. Nog drie minuten. Nog één minuut. Tien, negen, acht, zeven, zes, vijf, vier, drie, twee, één, acht uur. Ze sprong uit haar bed. Als het aan haar had gelegen was ze er al veel langer uit geweest. Haar papa had er niet echt mee kunnen lachen dat ze deze morgen al om zes uur in de zetel had gezeten... Sinds gisterenavond was ze al klaar: haar schoenen stonden mooi gepoetst klaar en ze had haar rugzak gepakt: regenjas, koekje, drankje. Ze voelde zich als een kind dat voor het eerst in haar leven naar de zoo zou gaan. Papa ging haar om negen uur naar nonkel Harry's huis brengen. Van daaruit zou ze naar de Wegisweg gaan. De Wegisweg, de naam alleen al klonk al magisch.

Tegen kwart voor negen had Elisabeths ongeduld enorme proporties aangenomen. Uiteindelijk had haar papa gedreigd dat hij alles alsnog zou afbellen als ze hem niet rustig liet ontbijten. Elisabeth hoorde hem iets brommen over zijn 'rustige' zaterdagochtend. Om vijf voor negen zat ze in de auto. Haar papa moest nog naar het toilet gaan, maar ging direct komen. Uiteindelijk vertrokken ze, het was tien over negen.

Grimboudplein 12, het had Harry veel moeite gekost om het huis terug bewoonbaar én aangenaam te krijgen. Hij en Ginny waren er gaan wonen na hun huwelijk. De renovatie had wel wat voeten in de aarde gehad. Allereerst had Harry een magisch sloopbedrijf laten komen om alles wat met een permanente plakspreuk vastzat te laten losmaken. Knijster had er op zolder een klein museum mee mogen inrichten. Het moeilijkste was echter het verwijderen van de beschermende spreuken geweest. Uiteindelijk had Harry de hulp van Bill Wemel en enkele collega-vloekbrekers van hem moeten inroepen, maar na veel vloeken en zoeken, en een overnachting op St. Hostilo door een van Bill's collegas hadden ze de strijd tegen het huis gewonnen.

Hij en Ginny woonden er nu samen met hun drie kinderen: James, Albus Severus en Lily. Met hun dreuzelburen leefden ze, tot grote vreugde van opa Wemel, vlot samen. Ginny sloeg wel eens een babbeltje met de buurvrouwen als de kinderen buiten op het pleintje speelden en Harry was bekend om zijn goocheltrucs op het jaarlijkse buurtfeest. Alle bewoners van het Grimboudplein waren er over eens dat ze in de gezelligste buurt van London woonden en dat de Potters de vreemdste familie op het plein waren. Maar aangezien ze niemand kwaad deden en altijd klaarstonden om te helpen, vond niemand dat erg.

Harry zat te denken op de werkkamer. Het was een uiterst merkwaardige kamer, volledig ongeschikt voor bezoek door dreuzels. Aan een van de wanden hing een collectie racebezemstelen, allen netjes gepoetst en op standaarden gelegd. Harry, en Ginny in mindere mate, verzamelde ze. De collectie besloeg een volledige lange zijde van de rechthoekige kamer. De twee korte zijden werden ingenomen door grote vensters. Hetgene aan de voorkant, Ginny's kant, keek uit over het plein. Hetgene aan de achterkant, Harry's kant keek uit over de achterbouw van de aanliggende huizen en over hun groezelige koertje. In het midden stonden er verschuifbare panelen, voor als er extra concentratie of discretie nodig was. Zowel Harry als Ginny hadden een boekenkast met respectievelijk vooral boeken over de (bestrijding van de) Zwarte Kunsten en over Zwerkbal. Ginny had ook nog een enorm schoolbord, waarop ze de informatie voor haar reportages kon schematiseren. Harry had een rek met Duisterdetectors en nog een extra kast. In die kast zat een voorwerp dat hij na Sneeps dood van professor Anderling had gekregen: de Hersenpan. Een erg nuttig instrument, dat was zeker. Harry boog voorover in zijn eigen herinnering. Het was nu ongeveer een week geleden...

Op een warme dag in juli stopte er een chique wagen voor de deur van de Potters. Er stapte een dikke, zwetende man uit. Hij keek wat schichtig om zich heen, alsof hij iets zocht, maar dat niet goed durfde te laten zien. Uiteindelijk nam hij een beslissing. Hij ging het trapje op naar de voordeur van de nummer 12 en trok aan de bel. Diep in het huis hoorde hij iets klingelen.

Harry keek op uit zijn krant. Hij had de ochtendprofeet zitten lezen aan de keukentafel toen hij plotseling de bel hoorde. Hij stond op, wierp een blik op Knijster die zat te slapen in zijn stoel - hij begon behoorlijk oud te worden - en liep naar de deur. Voor hij de deur opende, keek hij eerst even door het spionnetje. Hij schrok, draaide zich om en leunde regen de deur. Dit was wel de laatste persoon die hij ooit hier had verwacht. Zijn neef, Dirk Duffeling, stond voor de deur. Wat bezielde hem in godsnaam om hem te komen opzoeken? Nu, de kerstkaartjes had hij ook altijd al merkwaardig gevonden.

Onbewust ging zijn hand naar de bel naast de deur, de dreuzelbel, die werd geluid als er een dreuzel in huis kwam, zodat niemand een teken van toverkunst zou geven. Halverwege de bel besefte Harry dat Dirk weet had van toverkunst en dat ze dus niets hoefden te verbergen. Hij opende de deur.

"Dag Dirk."

"Harry... Je moet mij helpen."

Dirk was duidelijk niet in zijn normale doen. Harry vroeg zich af waarom Dirk specifiek zijn hulp nodig had. Op een korte ontmoeting in de supermarkt na hadden ze elkaar al meer dan 20 jaar niet gezien. Hun communicatie beperkte zich tot een jaarlijks kerstkaartje. Hij nodigde Dirk binnen uit en liep samen met hem naar de keuken en gebaarde hem te gaan zitten. Dirk staarde met angstige ogen naar de afwas die zichzelf aan het doen was in de gootsteen.

"Kan ik je iets te drinken aanbieden Dirk? Koffie, thee, pompoensap?"

Dirk knikte: "euhm, thee."

Harry haalde met een vloeiende beweging zijn toverstok boven en wees ermee op de fluitketel. Deze begon dadelijk te stomen. Hij zag dat Dirk nog bleker was geworden. Hij was vergeten hoe panisch zijn neef was voor toverkunst. Misschien moest hij hem maar eens geruststellen.

"Dirk," zei hij: "ik ben niet van plan om je te betoveren of schade te berokkenen. Ik weet dat onze relatie niet altijd even gemakkelijk was, maar wat voorbij is, is voorbij. Daarboven zou het ook op mijn werk niet goed overkomen moest ik een dreuzel hebben aangevallen. Strikt gezien zou ik dan mezelf moeten arresteren."

Dirk leek enigszins te ontspannen.

"Magie", zei Harry: "kan het leven vergemakkelijken. Het is niet bedoeld om dreuzels mee lastig te vallen. Dat is zelfs, zoals ik al zei, verboden."

Dirk was nog niet honderd procent ontspannen. Harry besloot hem wat kleine demonstraties te geven om zijn stelling te bewijzen. Hij nam voorzichtig zijn toverstok, zwaaide ermee en er kwamen twee kopjes aanvliegen vanuit de kast. Nog een zwiep en de theepot kwam aangevlogen en schonk twee kopjes in. Met een laatste zwiep schoof Dirks kopje over de tafel naar hem toe. Dirk pakte met bevende handen het kopje.

"Nu, ik veronderstel dat dit geen gewoon familiebezoek is. Wat is het probleem?"

Dirk haalde met trillende handen een perkamenten enveloppe uit zijn zak. Het duurde even voor Harry besefte dat dreuzels normaal geen perkament gebruikten. Dirk legde de enveloppe op tafel. Ze was geadresseerd aan Elisabeth Duffeling.

"Je dochter?" vroeg Harry.

Dirk knikte. Harry's gedachten begonnen te ratelen. Werd Dirk bedreigd door een tovenaar? Zou het een vervloekte brief zijn? Met de nodige bedachtzaamheid pakte Harry de brief op. Hij draaide hem om en moest glimlachen. De brief was verzegeld geweest met een in was gedrukte Z. Blijkbaar was de kleine Elisabeth een heks.

Harry keek lachend naar zijn neef. Deze keek hem vragend aan.

"Is ze echt... zoals jij?"

Harry kon niet anders dan lachen.

"Honderd procent zeker."

"En je kan haar niet onttoveren... of zo iets?"

"Neen, ik denk dat het het beste zal zijn om haar gewoon naar Zweinstein te laten gaan. Vroeg of laat komt het er toch uit. Had je nog niets gemerkt?"

Dirk twijfelde.

"Achteraf gezien vallen sommige dingen nu wel beter te verklaren," moest hij toegeven.

Plotseling snurkte Knijster luid in zijn slaap. Dirk, die Knijster nog niet had zien liggen, krijste het uit. Geschrokken door het gegil kwam Ginny met getrokken toverstok binnenlopen. Ze had boven zitten schrijven aan een artikel voor de ochtendprofeet. Door Ginny's plotse verschijnen raakte Dirk nog meer in paniek...

Het duurde een halfuur voor Harry Dirk gekalmeerd had. Hij riep Ginny terug de keuken binnen. Knijster was geëvacueerd naar zijn museum.

"Dirk," zei hij, "Dit is Ginny. Mijn echtgenote."

"Aangenaam kennis te maken," zei Dirk met een bevende stem. Ginny keek Harry vragend aan.

"Ginny," zei Harry, "Dit is mijn neef Dirk. Hij heeft het niet zo met toverkunst."

Hij keek met een veelbetekenende blik naar de brief die nog steeds op tafel lag.

"Zijn dochter mag in september beginnen aan Zweinstein."

Ginny moest glimlachen. Nu dat ze wist wie Dirk was, wist ze waarom hij zoveel schrik had van toverkunst. Daar hadden onder andere haar broers voor gezorgd. Vol medelijden ging ze naast Dirk zitten.

"Dan zit ze bij onze dochter Lily in het jaar. Misschien komen ze zelfs op dezelfde afdeling."

"Ik denk niet dat Dirk weet waarover je het hebt, Ginny. Hij weet niets van onze wereld. Nietwaar, Dirk?"

Dirk knikte.

"Nu, ik-k-k-k weet wel iets... maar niet genoeg... en ik durf er nauwelijks over te praten."

Dat laatste glipte eruit, alsof hij het nooit had willen zeggen. Harry was verbaasd: Dirk was veel veranderd. Vroeger zou hij nooit, maar dan ook nooit hebben toegegeven dat hij iets niet durfde. Dirk scheen al zijn moed bij elkaar te rapen.

"Harry, wil jij het haar komen uitleggen?"

Harry lachte. Dat was het wat Dirk kwam vragen.

"Natuurlijk. Hoe reageerde ze tot nu toe?"

Dirk worstelde met zijn antwoord.

"Ik -euhm- nou ja, ik."

"Je hebt het haar nog niet verteld," viel Ginny hem zachtjes in rede. Dirk knikte stil.

"Wanneer zal ik komen, Dirk? Vanavond?"

Dirk scheen te schrikken bij het idee.

"Als dat niet past, kan ik ook wel een andere dag hoor. Stel maar voor."

"V-vanavond is goed. Hoe sneller, hoe beter."

Harry ontwaakte terug uit de herinnering. Hoorde hij daar de bel gaan? Hij hoorde stemmen in de gang. Dat zal Dirk wel zijn met Elisabeth, dacht hij. Hij ging er niet vanuit dat Io zou zijn meegekomen. Daar had ze vorige week iets te slecht voor gereageerd. Hij ruimde rustig zijn spullen op en liep naar beneden. Elisabeth stond hem samen met Ginny op te wachten in de gang. Dirk had het aanbod om binnen te komen vriendelijk geweigerd. Ze gingen naar de keuken.

"Misschien moet jij alvast met Elisabeth voorop gaan. Ze moet haar geld nog ruilen in de bank. Het duurt waarschijnlijk nog een eeuwigheid voor ik onze kinderen klaar krijg om te vertrekken," zei Ginny. Harry knikte. Vooral de jongens hadden er een handje van vol om te treuzelen. Zeker nu ze uit hun uniform gegroeid waren en dus een nieuw moesten laten aanmeten.

"Goed, ik kan dan ook direct wat geld uit de kluis gaan halen."

Elisabeth deed haar mond open: "Hoe gaan we naar daar?"

"Met brandstof. Dat is een manier van reizen via het haardvuur. Ik leg het je dadelijk wel uit. Eerst ga ik mijn jas halen, wacht jij hier?"

Harry vertrok naar boven samen met Ginny. Elisabeth zette zich op een stoel. Toen de deur terug open ging, stond ze terug recht, zodat ze direct kon vertrekken. Ze wou zo graag naar de toverwinkelstraat. Teleurgesteld zag ze dat het niet nonkel Harry was die binnenkwam. Wat was het eigenlijk? Of wie was het?

Knijster kwam al mompelend in zichzelf binnen. Hij was naar beneden gekomen om iets te doen, maar hij wist niet meer precies wat. Hij vroeg zich af waarom Meester hem nog niet onthoofd had. Hij was veel te oud geworden. Hij betekende niets meer voor het huishouden. Tegenwoordig deed Ginny alles zelf. Ze mocht blij zijn als Knijster nog een halve gang schoonmaakte, maar Meester vond dat allemaal niet erg. Hij was veel te goed. Hij had te veel klasse om zich boos te maken op zo iets onbenulligs als een huiself. Misschien, dacht Knijster, had Meester Potter zelfs meer klasse dan de leden van de oude, roemrijke en helaas uitgestorven familie Zwarts, aan wie hij vroeger had toebehoord. Plotseling voelde het alsof er een licht aanging in zijn hoofd. Een licht dat de weg aangaf door de grijze nevelen die daar tegenwoordig rondwaarden. Natuurlijk, Knijster had geen opvolger. Daarom kon Meester Harry hem niet onthoofden. Een man met zijn klasse kon natuurlijk niet zonder huiself. Hij kon er beter een stokoude hebben, dan helemaal geen. Daar moest Knijster iets aan doen, voordat de nevelen in zijn hoofd te dik werden...

Elisabeth had eindelijk haar tong teruggevonden. Ze sprak zacht. Het wezen zag er oud en breekbaar uit.

"Hallo, ik ben Elisabeth, wie ben jij?

Knijster keek geschrokken op. Door zijn gedachten had hij niet gemerkt dat er nog iemand in de keuken was. Elisabeth, Elisabeth, zijn geest ploegde door de nevelen op zoek naar wat hij over haar wist. Hij had haar naam nog gehoord, vrij recent, maar wanneer?

"Ik ben Knijster, de huiself van Meester Potter."

"Wat is een huiself?"

Wat voor een domme vraag is dat, dacht Knijster. Waarschijnlijk was ze ook een modderbloedje. Stoute Knijster, je mag mensen geen Modderbloedje noemen. Nu zou hij zichzelf moeten straffen. Ah nee, dat mocht ook niet. Vreemd eigenlijk. Grootse mensen waren vaak wat vreemd. Meester Regulus was ook vreemd geweest, vooral op het einde.

"Ah, ik zie dat je Knijster hebt ontmoet." Harry was terug binnen gekomen. "Zoek je iets Knijster?"

Knijster reageerde niet. Hij leek in gedachten verzonken te zijn. Harry vroeg zich af hoelang Knijster nog zelfstandig door het huis zou kunnen dwalen. Soms was hij helder, maar meestal leek het alsof zijn gedachten in diepe nevelen gehuld waren. Knijster was naar zijn vaste stoel aan de open haard gestrompeld. Hij ging blijkbaar een dutje doen.

"Knijster is een huiself. Hij deed hier vroeger het huishouden, maar hij begint nogal oud te worden. Ik vrees dat hij aan het dementeren is."

Knijster bewoog met een schok. Het leek alsof hij zich plotseling iets had herinnerd. Met hernieuwde energie begon hij zich in de richting van de kast te begeven. Harry liet hem maar doen. Hij deed niemand kwaad. Het grootste risico was dat hij verloren liep in het huis.

"Kom we gaan vertrekken." Harry stapte in de richting van de open haard. "De meeste haarden van toverfamilies zijn aangesloten op het haardnetwerk, waardoor men met de behulp van brandstof er door kan reizen. Het is recent heraangelegd, waardoor men nu per twee kan reizen, je moet dus helemaal niets doen." Harry dacht terug aan de eerste keer dat hij met brandstof had gereisd. Dat was maar net goedgekomen. Elisabeth knikte. Bij de gedachte dat ze direct via een magisch haardvuur zou gaan reizen werd haar mond toch een beetje droog.

"Goed, zo dadelijk ga ik een beetje poeder uit dat potje – hij wees naar een potje op de schoorsteenmantel – in het vuur werpen. Jij houdt mijn arm goed vast, we stappen samen in het vuur en op mijn teken stappen we er samen terug uit. Houd je mond goed dicht! Oké?"

"Oké"

Goed dan. Harry pakte wat poeder en gooide het in de open haard. De vlammen kleurden smaragdgroen. Ze stapten in de open haard en inderdaad, de vlammen waren niet meer heet, maar gewoon aangenaam warm. Elisabeth hoorde Harry 'De Wegisweg' roepen en weg waren ze...


	5. Remembrance

**AN: **Mijn oprechte excuses voor de late update. Ik moet tegenwoordig nogal veel tijd doorbrengen in de aula en bovendien zorgde MGO voor behoorlijk wat afleiding met haar verhaal 'To live a life'. ( s/5837357/1/To_live_a_life ) Het zou kunnen dat ik in mijn volgende hoofdstukken enkele ideeën van haar verwerk. Geniet van het volgende hoofdstuk!

**AN2: **Dit is een gecorrigeerde versie van 18/04. De inhoud is hetzelfde gebleven, maar er werd een dt-fout verwijderd.

**Disclaimer: **Ik heb enkel recht op de verhaallijnen en personages die van mijn hand zijn. De meeste personages komen (gelukkig) van de meer vaardige hand van J.K. Rowling. Ik maak soms ook dankbaar gebruik van de ideeën van andere auteurs op deze website. Waarvoor dank.

* * *

><p><em>"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it." (George Santayana)<em>

Elisabeth zag langs alle kanten kamers voorbij flitsen, maar ze gingen te snel om echt te zien wat er zich binnen afspeelde. Ze hield nonkel Harry's arm stevig vast. Hun vaart minderde. Nonkel Harry greep haar vast en ze sprongen uit het vuur. Ze kon maar net op haar benen blijven staan. Hij pakte zijn toverstaf en begon de assen van zijn, en daarna ook haar, kleren te zuigen. Elisabeth keek om zich heen. Ze stonden in een kroeg. Het was er relatief druk. Aan de tafeltjes zaten allerlei soorten mensen. Vreemde en minder vreemde. Van sommige vroeg Elisabeth zich af of het wel mensen waren...

Nonkel Harry mompelde iets. Een groot zilveren beest – een hert? - verscheen even en verdween terug. Hij stak zijn toverstok terug weg. Elisabeth wou vragen wat hij had gedaan, maar voor ze daar aan toekwam, begon er al iemand anders tegen Harry te praten.

"Harry! Kan ik je iets te drinken aanbieden? Van het huis, uiteraard."

Een mollige man met grote voortanden en een streep aarde op zijn voorhoofd kwam aangelopen van achter de toog. Elisabeth vond hem direct sympathiek.

"Sorry, Marcel, maar we moeten eerst naar Goudgrijp. Misschien straks nog wel. Elisabeth, dit is professor Lubbermans, hij zal jou kruidenkunde geven dit jaar. Hij is een goede vriend van mij. Marcel, Elisabeth, mijn nichtje. Ze komt dit jaar naar Zweinstein."

Marcel knikte enthousiast: "Schitterend. Ik hoop dat je op mijn afdeling terechtkomt."

Hij werd geroepen door een blonde vrouw achter de toog, verontschuldigde zich: "De plicht roept!" en wandelde terug naar de toog.

Harry en Elisabeth gingen naar een koertje achteraan, waar hij zijn toverstok nam en een patroon op de muur tikte. Tot Elisabeths verbazing begon deze te vervormen. Uiteindelijk vormde zich een grote poort. Wat daarachter kwam, verbaasde Elisabeth nog meer. De Wegisweg!

Elisabeth kon haar ogen niet geloven. Bezemstelen! Ketels! Vreemde instrumenten waarvan ze de functie niet wist, maar die overduidelijk magisch waren! Harry keek glimlachend toe op haar verbazing. Hij dacht terug aan de dag, lang geleden, dat hij hier zelf voor de eerste keer had gestaan. Het was fantastisch geweest. Hij stapte niet te snel zodat Elisabeth haar ogen goed de kost zou kunnen geven. Ze kwamen aan bij Goudgrijp...

De winkels mochten dan wel fascinerend zijn, dacht Elisabeth, Goudgrijp was overweldigend. Ze liet haar ogen omhoog glijden langs de torenhoge, witte marmeren muren. Er kwam een man met lang ros haar naar hen toegelopen. Zijn gezicht werd ontsierd door een groot litteken. Hij leek wel wat op tante Ginny.

"Bill is Ginny's broer," fluisterde Harry haar toe: "Hij is lang geleden aangevallen door een weerwolf."

Elisabeth schrok bij die mededeling: "Weerwolf?"

Harry had de tijd niet om te antwoorden. Bill had hen bereikt.

"Dag Harry, wie is de jongedame?"

"Mijn nichtje, Elisabeth, we moeten haar geld omwisselen, ze gaat dit jaar voor het eerst naar Zweinstein. En ik moet in mijn kluis zijn."

"Dan ga ik je toverstaf moeten vragen."

Harry zuchtte en gaf zijn toverstaf af. Bill schudde meewarig zijn hoofd.

"Ik zou er niet op rekenen dat je ooit hun vertrouwen terug zal winnen. Het zit hen veel te diep."

Ze volgden Bill naar binnen door glanzende bronzen deuren. Naast de deur stond een klein mannetje met lange vingers en voeten. Terwijl hij boog, bleef hij argwanend naar Harry kijken. Harry fluisterde haar toe dat het mannetje een kobold was. Ze kwamen bij een tweede dubbele deur, een zilveren. Er stond een tekst in gegraveerd, maar de kobolden hadden de deur al geopend voor Elisabeth die helemaal kon lezen. Ze dacht dat het een waarschuwing was voor bankrovers.

"Worden toverbanken ook soms overvallen?" Elisabeth dacht aan de waarschuwing. Bij haar zou het idee niet snel opkomen om deze bank te overvallen, maar andere banken eigenlijk ook niet.

Harry keek wat ongemakkelijk. Bill antwoordde: "De magische wereld in Engeland heeft maar één bank, Goudgrijp. Hij wordt beheerd door kobolden en de kluizen zijn beveiligd met zeer strikte veiligheidsmechanismen. Het is dus hoogst zelden dat er wordt ingebroken. Naar mijn weten is het nog maar twee keer in de geschiedenis van Goudgrijp gebeurt."

Hij wisselde een blik uit met Harry.

"De laatste is al meer dan twintig jaar geleden."

Ondertussen waren ze aangekomen in een gigantische marmeren hal. Elisabeth keek haar ogen uit. Langs een lange balie zaten er kobolden op hoge stoelen. Ze waren allemaal druk bezig: ze krabbelden in grootboeken, wogen munten af of bestudeerden enorme edelstenen. En ze keken allemaal argwanend op als Elisabeth voorbijkwam. Ze werd er heel zenuwachtig van. Was er iets dat ze verkeerd deed? Nonkel Harry merkte haar ongemak.

"Maak je geen zorgen. Het is naar mij dat ze kijken. Ze vertrouwen me niet."

Elisabeth besloot om maar niet te vragen waarom. Aan een vrije kobold wisselden ze Elisabeths geld om. De kobold bekeek het dreuzelgeld alsof het iets vies was, maar gaf er een buideltje met een hele hoop gouden, zilveren en bronzen munten voor in de plaats. Harry toonde hem een klein sleuteltje, dat hij zeer nauwgezet bestudeerde. Nadat Bill had bevestigd dat hij Harry's toverstaf had, riep de kobold er een andere kobold bij. Met de andere kobold gingen ze door een kleinere deur. Het was alsof ze zich ineens in een mijngang bevonden, verlicht door brandende toortsen. Over de spoorrails kwam een klein karretje aangereden...

Een half uurtje later stonden Harry en Elisabeth terug voor Goudgrijp. Ze stonden allebei niet erg stabiel op hun benen en zagen een beetje groen. Een ritje in de karretjes van Goudgrijp leek een beetje op een achtbaan, alleen onder de grond en niet om spannend te zijn, maar om misselijk van te worden. Ze ploften neer op een bankje. Elisabeth dacht terug aan wat ze beneden in de kluis had gezien. Nonkel Harry's kluis zat afgeladen vol goud, zilver en brons. Als Elisabeth vergeleek hoeveel dreuzelgeld zij had omgewisseld en hoeveel geld er in nonkel Harry's kluis zat, wist ze dat nonkel Harry stinkend rijk was. Het vreemde was dat hij, in tegenstelling tot haar vader, zich daarvoor leek te schamen. Als je rijk was, was dat toch het teken dat je of hard had gewerkt, of je geld slim had geïnvesteerd? Niets om je voor te schamen, toch? Misschien zat de toverwereld anders in elkaar...

"Hier, een chocokikker, daar knap je van op."

Nonkel Harry duwde haar een doosje in de handen. Zelf deed hij er ook een open. Zag ze nu die kikker bewegen?

"Leven ze?"

Nonkel Harry lachte.

"Neen hoor. Ze zijn alleen zo betoverd dat ze bewegen en proberen te ontsnappen, maar als dat lukt smelten ze toch maar in de zon. Er zitten trouwens leuke kaartjes bij van beroemde heksen en tovenaars. Veel heksen en tovenaars van jouw leeftijd sparen ze. Hier heb je mijn kaartje: Agrippa"

Elisabeth opende haar eigen chocokikker. Ze propte hem in haar mond – toch wat vreemd, tegenspartelend snoepgoed – en bekeek haar eigen chocokikkerkaartje. Er stond een man op met lang grijs haar, een kromme neus en een halvemaanvormig brilletje. _Albus Perkamentus, ex-schoolhoofd van Zweinstein, werd door velen als een van de grootste tovenaars van de moderne tijd beschouwd. Hij is vooral beroemd door het verslaan van de duistere magiër Grindelwald in 1945, door zijn ontdekking van de twaalf verschillende toepassingen van drakenbloed, door zijn onderzoek op het gebied van de alchemie met zijn partner, Nicolaas Flamel en door zijn strijd tegen Voldemort in de eerste en tweede tovenaarsoorlog. Professor Perkamentus kwam om het leven in het gevecht bij de astronomietoren in 1997. Zijn graf staat op het domein van zijn geliefde Zweinstein._

"Het beste hoofd dat Zweinstein ooit gehad heeft." zei Harry: "Kijk. De rest is er. We kunnen beginnen winkelen!"

Wat volgde was een adembenemend parcours langs de meest diverse winkels. Ze gingen naar de apothekerij voor toverdrankingrediënten en boeken kopen in de meest betoverende boekenwinkel die zo ooit al had gezien. Terwijl Ginny met James en Lily naar de Betoverende Beestenbazaar ging, ging Harry met Elisabeth naar Ollivander's, de beste toverstafmaker van Groot-Britannië. Tegenwoordig was het meestal Mr. Ollivanders zoon die in de winkel stond. Harry vond het een vooruitgang. Mr. Ollivander senior was op zijn zachtst uitgedrukt vreemd. Hij herinnerde het zich nog als was het gisteren dat hij zelf zijn toverstaf was gaan kopen bij Ollivander's. Hij had de kriebels gekregen van Mr. Ollivander en zijn fascinatie voor krachtige magie.

Nadat Elisabeth was gekozen door een stok – het had minder lang geduurd dan bij Harry – was het tijd voor de afsluiter, die het hoogtepunt van de dag moest worden. James, Albus en Lily hadden Elisabeths hoofd al helemaal gek gemaakt met de verhalen over de Tovertweelings Topfopshop. Als Elisabeth het goed had werd de winkel uitgebaat door twee broers van Ginny, nonkels van James, Albus en Lily. Het was veruit de coolste winkel op de Wegisweg. Dat werd bevestigd toen ze ervoor stonden. Het leek alsof heel het gebouw flitste en bewoog. Overal hingen er fel gekleurde affiches, die de gekste dingen aanprezen. Binnen was het een lawaai van jewelste. In de rekken vochten allerlei dingen al springend en fluitend om de aandacht. Tussen de rekken door, kon je over de koppen lopen. Een man in een paars gewaad wurmde zich tussen de mensen door naar hen toe. Hij had maar één oor.

"Harry! Wat goed om je hier te zien! Komt mijn favoriete investeerder onze boekhouding controleren?"

Harry moest lachen: "Stuur hem maar op per uil." Hij keek rond zich. "Al lijkt het mij dat de zaken wel goed gaan."

"Zoals gewoonlijk, het nieuwe schooljaar komt eraan. Jaarlijks een topperiode."

"Is Ron er?"

"Jazeker, hij zit vanachter. Hij werkt aan die grote bestelling voor het ministerie."

Harry knikte. Hij had natuurlijk van de bestelling gehoord. Zijn schouwers zouden geen schildhoeden nodig hebben, maar helaas waren de andere werknemers van het ministerie niet steeds zo begaafd in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. En dus deden ze regelmatig een bestelling bij de Tovertweelings Topfopshop, die een goed draaiende lijn verdedigingsartikelen had.

"Wij gaan even tot daar," zei hij tegen de kinderen: "Kijken jullie maar even rond. Als je hard genoeg zeurt, krijg je misschien wel iets."

Harry en Ginny verdwenen naar het achterste gedeelte van de winkel. James, Albus en Roos schoten elk een andere kant uit. Voordat Elisabeth het goed en wel besefte dat ze mochten rondkijken, waren ze verdwenen in de massa. In een wanhopige poging tot achtervolging begon ze zich door de massa te duwen. Daar, bij de kooi met vreemde, ronde harige wezens, een rode flits van Lily's haar. Tegen de tijd dat Elisabeth de kooi had bereikt, was Lily als sneeuw voor de zon verdwenen. En zo ging het wel nog even voort. Elisabeth zag steeds een glimp van iemand, liep er naartoe, om vervolgens niemand aan te treffen.

Langzaamaan kwam ze steeds verder achteraan in de winkel. Her en der waren er al stukken waar minder mensen stonden, zoals bij het standje met de dreuzelmagie. Ze kwam voorbij een halfopen deur naar een lege ruimte. Waarom was die ruimte leeg, terwijl de rest van de winkel afgeladen vol was? Ze duwde de deur verder open en stapte de ruimte binnen. Eindelijk rust. De kamer was maagdelijk wit geverfd. Achter haar viel de deur in het slot, waardoor het rumoer van de winkel wegstierf. De kamer had geen ramen, maar toch was het er erg licht. Het leek alsof de muren, de vloer en het plafond allemaal hetzelfde zachte licht uitstraalden. Er waren twee voorwerpen in de kamer: een gouden kader en een bank. Ze zag dat er in de eenvoudige, gouden kader een foto, uiteraard bewegend, zat van de winkeleigenaar, toen hij nog een stuk jonger was en nog twee oren had. Waarom zou er iemand in godsnaam een foto van zichzelf in een lege kamer hangen?

Het andere voorwerp was een eenvoudige, witte bank, die voor de kader stond, zodat de personen die op de bank zaten naar de kader konden kijken. Elisabeth ging zitten op de bank. Nu ze dichter bij de kader kwam kon ze zien dat er een eenvoudig bordje onder hing:

_Ter nagedachtenis aan Fred Wemel, mede-stichter van deze winkel, die heldhaftig sneuvelde bij het Gevecht om Zweinstein. _Fred Wemel, het moest de winkeleigenaar zijn broer zijn, dacht Elisabeth geschrokken.

"Er komen niet zo vaak mensen in deze kamer."

Elisabeth schrok. Hoewel ze niets fout had gedaan, voelde ze zich toch betrapt. Het voelde te privé aan. Het was alsof ze in een museum naar iemands hoogst persoonlijke verdriet had staan kijken. De winkeleigenaar kwam naast haar op de bank zitten.

"Meer dan twintig jaar geleden is het ondertussen al. Te veel mensen lijken het al te zijn vergeten. De mensen die familie hebben verloren, die hebben geleden, gelukkig niet. Zij zijn onherstelbaar beschadigd. Met hun familie en vrienden is ook een deel van hen gestorven. Ze leven allemaal met pijn, bij de ene al feller dan bij de andere. – Elisabeth zag dat bij hem de pijn nooit echt zachter was geworden. – Mensen vergeten snel, Elisabeth. Je ziet het overal bij de gedenkplaatsen. Ze worden vooral bezocht door mensen die getroost moeten worden, die pijn lijden. Te weinig jonge tovenaars beseffen waar de oorlog om ging, Elisabeth. Als ze al aan de oorlog denken, denken ze aan de veldslagen, het duelleren, de overwinning! Ze denken niet aan het verlies, de pijn en de slachtoffers. Ze staan niet stil bij de vrijheden waarvoor wij gevochten hebben en waarvoor onze helden gesneuveld zijn. Ze staan niet stil bij de idealen waaraan we de overwinning te danken hebben. Liefde, gelijkheid, samenwerking, alles schijnen ze te vergeten. Nog steeds onderdrukken we huiselfen. Nog vinden sommigen volbloed tovenaars meer waard. Nog worden centauren niet als 'volle' mensen aangezien... Geschiedenis herhaalt zichzelf, Elisabeth. Dat is wat er gebeurd als de mensen vergeten."

De laatste woorden van de winkeleigenaar waren verbitterd geweest. Logisch, dacht Elisabeth. Hij had duidelijk zelf gevochten in 'de oorlog' en blijkbaar zag hij nu dat de mensen de oorlog vergeten waren; en terug hervielen in de gedragingen die ertoe hadden geleid. Achter haar schraapte iemand zijn keel. Elisabeth keek om. Nonkel Harry wenkte haar. Bij haar laatste blik op de winkeleigenaar zag ze dat er een enkele traan zich over zijn gezicht een weg zocht naar de grond.

De winkel was ondertussen gesloten. Ze zwegen totdat ze buiten waren. Nonkel Harry opende het gesprek.

"Ginny en de kinderen wachten ons op in de lekke ketel. We gaan daar nog iets eten voor we weer huiswaarts gaan. Ik hoop dat George niet teveel indruk op je heeft gemaakt."

"Hij vertelde iets over een oorlog."

Nonkel Harry knikte: "Meer dan twintig jaar geleden, het eigenlijke begin was nog vele jaren vroeger, hebben er twee tovenaarsoorlogen gewoed. Voldemort, een zeer machtig tovenaar probeerde, en hij is er ook in geslaagd, om de macht te grijpen. Hij had het idee dat bloedzuivere tovenaars beter waren dan de anderen. En dat tovenaars over alle andere wezens, ook de dreuzels, moesten heersen. Hij is uiteindelijk verslagen. George is naast zijn oor, ook zijn tweelingbroer Fred kwijtgeraakt. Ze waren twee handen op een buik. Of beter, één geest in twee lichamen. Ze hebben samen de winkel opgericht. George is Freds dood nooit echt te boven gekomen."

Elisabeth had ondertussen een klein sommetje gemaakt. Ze wist dat nonkel Harry ongeveer even oud was als haar vader.

"Heb jij meegevochten in de oorlog?"

"Jazeker, ik heb mijn steentje bijgedragen."


	6. Goodbye

**AN: Nieuw hoofdstuk, in tegenstelling tot wat ik eerder had beloofd komt Elisabeth nu nog niet de waarheid over Harry te weten. Ik beloof dat dat in het volgende hoofdstuk wel het geval zal zijn. Veel leesplezier!  
>Disclaimer: Ik heb absoluut geen enkel recht op de personages, situaties, locaties, voorwerpen, etc. die ik niet zelf verzonnen heb. Ere aan wie ere toekomt!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"It is never good dwelling on good-byes,' she said. 'It is not the being together that it prolongs, it is the parting." (Princess Elizabeth Asquith Bibesco)<em>

Elisabeth was zenuwachtig. Heel zenuwachtig. Vandaag was het de grote dag, 1 september. De start van haar nieuw leven. Sinds gisteren al was ze stil en teruggetrokken. Ze was bang. Wat als ze helemaal geen goede heks zou zijn? Wat als ze helemaal geen heks zou zijn? Stel dat ze op school ineens zeiden dat ze misschien toch beter naar een dreuzelschool zou gaan...

Bovendien zou het de eerste keer zijn dat ze zo lang weg was van haar mama en papa. Haar vorige school was hier niet ver vandaan geweest. Haar papa zette haar 's morgens af en haar mama haalde haar 's avonds op. Nu zou ze hen niet zien tot de kerstvakantie... Ze wist nu al dat ze ontzettend veel brieven zou schrijven. Waarschijnlijk vanavond al. Io klopte op haar deur.

"Elisabeth, kom je? We moeten vertrekken, anders mis je de trein."

Elisabeth slikte. Het moment was aangebroken. Ze zouden gaan vertrekken. Alle drie, Elisabeth, Io en Dirk, stapten ze in de auto. Langzaam begon Dirk achteruit van de oprit de straat op te rijden. Elisabeth bestudeerde haar vingers.

BENG

De auto schoof met een schok opzij. Elisabeth hoorde haar vader vloeken en haar moeder gillen. Haar vader stapte uit en begon hard te roepen tegen de chauffeur van de auto die zich in hun flank had geboord. Dirk had hem niet gezien omdat hij aan de verkeerde kant van de weg reed. De man was duidelijk erg van streek. In zijn beste Engels (het was een Fransman) probeerde hij zich te verontschuldigen.

Het was al snel duidelijk dat de beide auto's te zwaar beschadigd waren om onmiddellijk verder te kunnen rijden. Dirk belde een taxi. Ze hadden niet meer zo lang totdat de trein zou vertrekken. Elisabeth hoorde haar vader een uitstekende imitatie geven van opa Duffeling. Geen taxi blijkbaar. Ten einde raad plofte Dirk op zijn motorkap neer. Hij wist het niet meer. Io, ondertussen gekalmeerd, kwam met raad.

"Misschien moet je Harry contacteren over de te volgen procedure bij het missen van de trein?"

Dirk keek alsof hij het licht had gezien. Hij haalde zijn GSM boven en... besefte dat hij Harry's nummer niet had. Enkel zijn adres. Telefonische inlichtingen dan maar...

"Goedemiddag, u spreekt hier met Dirk Duffeling. Is het mogelijk om mij snel het telefoonnummer van Harry Potter te geven."

Even zweeg hij. Hij keek gestresseerd op zijn klok.

"Grimboudplein 12, Londen."

Weer zweeg hij en luisterde naar wat er werd gezegd. Zijn gezicht betrok.

"Geen telefoonnummer geregistreerd, zegt u. Of ik zijn werkplaats weet."

Dirk probeerde zich zijn bezoek aan Harry terug voor de geest te halen. Ze hadden over veel gesproken. Zijn werkplaats... Ja, hij wist het!

"Het Ministerie van Toverkunst!"

Nog voor de woorden zijn mond verlaten hadden, wist Dirk dat het een fout was. Er was geen enkele kans dat ze een telefoonnummer zouden hebben van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Hij wist niet eens of tovenaars wel telefoons gebruikten. Teleurgesteld liet hij zich terug vallen op de motorkap. Hij wist het niet meer...  
>De trein vertrok over een kwartier...<p>

Harry genoot met volle teugen. Tussen de rook van de stoomlocomotief ontwaarde hij overal bekende gezichten. Overal stonden er families en vrienden bij elkaar. Enkele zevendejaars namen afscheid van hun afgestudeerde vriendje of vriendinnetje. Het zou een harde tijd worden, komend semester, dat herinnerde hij zich van Ginny's laatste jaar. De compensatie kwam bij het weerzien. Afstand creëert passie.

Hij had hem direct gezien, de officiële ministerie-uil. Als hoofd van het schouwerhoofdkwartier moest hij dag en nacht bereikbaar zijn. Hij vroeg zich af wat er nu weer zo dringend was. De uil landde op zijn schouder. Met de brief in zijn hand wendde hij zich af van zijn gezinnetje. Ginny was Lily aan het bemoederen, het was haar eerste keer, terwijl de jongens rijkhalzend uitkeken naar hun vriendjes.

Zijn ogen vlogen over de tekst. Hij vloekte binnensmonds. Hij had de opdracht gegeven om alle meldingen i.v.m. Klein-Zanikem langs hem te sturen. Dirk had blijkbaar twee minuten geleden geprobeerd om zijn en het Ministerie van Toverkunsts telefoonnummer op te vragen. Uiteraard hadden ze geen telefoon. Twee minuten geleden? Dan geraakten ze nooit op tijd hier. Toch niet met het dreuzelvervoer. Waarom waren ze daar nog? Deed Io weer moeilijk? Harry dacht nochtans dat ze bijgedraaid was...

"Ginny?"

"Is het ernstig?" Ginny was het ondertussen al gewoon. Te pas en te onpas kreeg Harry een uil, waarna hij vaak dringend ergens naartoe moest. Ze herkende het aan alles: de manier waarop hij naar haar keek, waarop hij de brief vasthield en waarop hij haar naam uitsprak. Door de jaren heen was ze op zo'n momenten bijzonder efficiënt in haar communicatie geworden.

"Neen, maar ik denk dat er een probleem met Elisabeth is."

"Kom je de kinderen nog uitzwaaien?"

"Ik doe mijn uiterste best."

Harry verdwijnselde met een knal.

De motorrijder kwam scheurend de hoek om. Dirk zuchtte geërgerd. Net zoals zijn vader had hij het niet voor motorrijders. Na alle rampspoed van vandaag kon een vreselijke motor, in ZIJN wijk, er ook nog wel bij. Hij was dan ook verbaast dat de motorrijder afremde, ZIJN oprit opreed, daarbij het autowrak behendig ontweek en stopte. Zijn verbazing werd nog groter toen de motorrijder zijn helm afzette. Het was Harry!

"Ik denk dat ik het probleem zie," zei Harry terwijl hij van de enorme motor klauterde: "waar is Elisabeth?"

Dirk kon niet uit zijn woorden komen. Stamelend wees hij naar het huis. Samen gingen ze naar binnen. Eenmaal binnen, kreeg Dirk er een vraag uitgeperst.

"Hoe weet je het?"

Harry moest lachen. "Het ministerie monitort al het telefoonverkeer van de dreuzels, om 'lekken' op het spoor te komen. Als jij telefonische inlichtingen belt en vraagt naar 'Harry Potter' en 'het Ministerie van Toverkunst' gaan ongeveer alle alarmbellen af. En omdat de oproep naar Klein-Zanikem getraceerd is, werd ik automatisch op de hoogte gesteld."

Dirk staarde hem ongelovig aan. Harry ging verder.

"Als Elisabeth haar trein nog wilt halen, stel ik voor dat je haar roept. Ik zal straks iemand laten langskomen voor haar bagage."

Dirk knikte.

Even later zette Harry Elisabeth achteraan op de motor. Ze keek wat zenuwachtig. Ze had nog nooit vanachter op een motor meegereden. Het leek haar erg onveilig. Nonkel Harry zette een helm over haar hoofd en kwam voor haar op de motor zitten. Hij zette ook zijn helm op.

"De motor is uitgerust met verschillende veiligheidsmechanismen. Een gewijzigde vorm van de vloek van beentjeplak zorgt ervoor dat je er niet van kunt vallen. Een automatische evenwichtsbezwering zorgt ervoor dat de motor niet kan omvallen."

Nonkel Harry probeerde haar gerust te stellen. Het kwam allemaal vrij plotseling. Vijf minuten geleden had het er nog naar uit gezien dat ze haar trein nooit zou halen. Nu zou ze hem misschien nog wel halen. Nonkel Harry draaide aan een sleuteltje. Ze voelde hoe de motor brommend onder haar tot gang kwam. Nonkel Harry's stem weerklonk door de helm.

"Ik zet de vloek van beentjeplak aan." Hij haalde een schakelaartje over. Elisabeth voelde dat haar benen tegen de zijkant van de motor aangezogen werden. Met haar handen wist ze niet goed blijf.

"Je kan je handen rond mijn middel slaan." Soms had Elisabeth het gevoel dat nonkel Harry gedachten kon lezen. Zouden tovenaars dat kunnen? Zou zij dat ook gaan leren?

"We zijn weg."

Elisabeth liet één hand los om nog een laatste keer naar haar ouders te zwaaien. Met haar andere hand hield ze zich stevig aan Harry's pak vast. Langzaam bolden ze achteruit de oprit af. Ze reden de straat op, waar ze waanzinnig snel accelereerden. Elisabeth was ontzettend blij met de vloek van beentjeplak. Ze hield nonkel Harry stevig vast.

"Mijn kinderen gaan jaloers op je zijn, Elisabeth. Normaal mag enkel Ginny met me meerijden. Haar vader heeft hem aan ons gegeven als huwelijksgeschenk. Daarvoor was hij van mijn peetvader."

Een beetje later scheurden ze over een stil baantje.

"Goed vasthouden," waarschuwde Harry haar: "we hebben wat magie van de collectebus geïntegreerd in deze motor."

Elisabeth wist niet wat hij daarmee bedoelde. Tot plotseling...

BENG

Aan een duizelingwekkende snelheid vlogen ze over het land. Plotseling zaten ze in Londen. Harry scheurde door de straten, steeds net tussen en net naast. Elisabeth vermoede dat de magie ervoor zorgde dat het altijd net was en nooit ertegen. Ze stopten voor het station. De rit had maar enkele minuten geduurd. Harry sprong van de motor en tilde haar er ook af.

"Snel, we hebben niet lang meer!" zei hij.

Samen spurten ze door het station. Op perron negen greep nonkel Harry haar hand.

"Gewoon volgen."

Ze liepen recht op een muur af. Hij trok haar er doorheen. Voor haar begon een rode stoomlocomotief zachtjes op gang te komen. Nonkel Harry haastte zich naar de trein. De toverstaf in zijn hand liet een deurtje openzwiepen. Snel tilde hij haar op en duwde haar de coupé binnen. De trein begon steeds sneller te rijden en nonkel Harry werd steeds kleiner en kleiner. Toch hoorde ze zijn ademhaling nog steeds even duidelijk als daarstraks. Vreemd.

"Veel plezier op Zweinstein en tot vanavond!" hoorde ze. Waardoor ze besefte dat ze haar helm nog op had. Snel zette ze hem af. Door het raampje, in de verte, zag ze nonkel Harry haar uitzwaaien.  
>Tot vanavond?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**Een hartelijke dankjewel aan ANNEROOS, Florreke, freddie97 en Jade Lammourgy. Reviews worden erg gewaardeerd en werken motiverend!**


	7. Thruth

**AN:** Het heeft even geduurd voor ik dit hoofdstuk had geschreven. Ik ben er nog steeds niet helemaal tevreden mee. Laat me dus gerust weten wat je er van vindt in een review... Opmerkingen, hints en suggesties zijn steeds welkom.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Alle eer aan de auteur. Het grootste deel van de personages is eigendom van J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>"Truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't goin' away." (Elvis Presley)<em>

"Ben je van plan elk jaar zo een grootse entree te maken of enkel je eerste jaar?"

Elisabeth draaide zich met een schok om. Ze had niet gezien dat er nog iemand anders in de coupé zat. Ze staarde hem aan. De jongen, het was duidelijk al een ouderejaars, zat nonchalant op de bank. Hij had een smal, spits gezicht, met grijze ogen en halflang, steil achterovergekamd, blond haar. Heel blond, bijna wit. Rond zijn lippen speelde er een plagerige glimlach.

"Ga gerust zitten."

Elisabeth liet zich met een plof op de bank neervallen. Ze bleef de jongen aanstaren, zonder een woord te zeggen.

"Aangezien jij zo een spraakwaterval bent, zal ik mezelf even voorstellen. Ik ben Scorpius Malfidus en ik zit in het derde jaar, in Zwadderich. Als je nu wilt vertrekken, ben je vrij om te gaan. Ik zal je niet vervloeken."

Elisabeth keek op.

"Waarom zou ik willen vertrekken?"

"Laat me raden: dreuzelgeboren?"

"Ja."

"Dan zijn er enkele dingen die je moet weten. Je zal er op Zweinstein ook nog wel over horen, maar iets meer dan twintig jaar geleden is er een grote tovenaarsoorlog geweest."

"Ja, dat weet ik."

Scorpius keek haar verbaast aan.

"Iemand heeft me er iets over verteld op de Wegisweg," verklaarde Elisabeth.

"Wel, mijn familie stond aan de verkeerde kant. Veel tovenaars hebben het hen nog altijd niet vergeven." Even kroop er een waas van weemoed voor Scorpius' ogen, die echter snel weer verdween.

"Daarom vind ik het leuk om met dreuzelgeborenen om te gaan. Zij zijn niet zo bevooroordeeld. Mensen uit de magische wereld meestal wel. Ze denken dat ik wel zo zal zijn zoals mijn vader en mijn grootvader."

Elisabeth zag dat het onderwerp nogal gevoelig lag en besloot het gesprek een andere richting uit te laten gaan.

"Hoe zijn de lessen op Zweinstein eigenlijk?"

Scorpius greep de kans om het onderwerp te verlaten met beide handen aan. Al snel kwam er een geanimeerd gesprek op gang over de lessen, de professoren en het kasteel. Alle drie hadden ze hun eigenaardigheden. Scorpius ging net vertellen over de lezingen op zaterdagavond, toen ze werden gestoord. Er klonk een hoop gekletter op de gang en een oudere, opgewekte, mollige vrouw schoof de deur open en zei:

"Wilt er hier iemand iets van mijn karretje?"

Elisabeth en Scorpius kochten beide wat ketelkoeken en enkele chocokikkers. Elisabeth vroeg zich af welke plaatjes er nu bij zouden zitten. Het bleken Falco Aesalon, Babayaga en Dzou Yen te zijn.

"Spaar je chocokikkerplaatjes?" vroeg Scorpius verbaasd.

"Ik weet bijna niets over bekende tovenaars, dus ik vind ze wel interessant. Mijn nonkel heeft me er al wat gegeven toen we naar de Wegisweg zijn geweest."

"Hier heb je de mijne, deze heb ik toch al."

Scorpius gaf haar de kaartjes. Het eerste was Merlijn – die kende ze! - en het tweede – haar adem stokte even – Harry Potter...

_Harry Potter is de eerste en enige gekende tovenaar die de vloek des doods heeft overleefd, waarmee hij de titel 'De jongen die bleef leven' heeft verdiend. Jongste zwerkbalspeler van de laatste eeuw na het veroveren van zijn plaats als zoeker in het Griffoendor Zwerkbal Team in zijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein in 1991. Ook gekend als ontdekker van Zalazar Zwadderichs Geheime Kamer en door het verslaan van het monster erin, een basilisk, in zijn tweede jaar op Zweinstein. Gekend als Sisseltong. Jongste deelnemer aan het Toverschool Toernooi en winnaar van dit toernooi op de leeftijd van 14 jaar. De laatste Meester van de Dood, door waar bezit te hebben gekregen van alle drie de Relieken van de Dood. Allerbekendst om het verslaan van de gevaarlijkste tovenaar aller tijden, Heer Voldemort in 1998 en zijn werk bij en de omvorming van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Harry Potter is het huidige hoofd van het Schouwershoofdkwartier en voorzitter van de Potter investeringsgroep, o.a. bekend voor zijn aandeel in de Tovertweelings Topfopshop. Harry Potter heeft het langste chocokikkerplaatjestekstje._

Elisabeth bleef verbijsterd zitten. Nonkel Harry was een beroemdheid. Een icoon in de magische wereld. Iemand die iedereen kende. Zoals Einstein of Nelson Mandela bij de dreuzels was. Waarom had hij haar nooit iets gezegd?

"Is er iets?" Scorpius keek haar ongerust aan. "Je ziet eruit alsof je een basilisk hebt gezien."

Elisabeth begon stamelend te praten.

"Harry Potter is de neef van mijn vader. Hij heeft mij verteld dat ik een heks was, is met mij naar de Wegisweg geweest en heeft me hier afgezet, maar hij heeft nooit iets gezegd over wat hij allemaal gedaan heeft."

"Oh." Scorpius wist niet goed wat te zeggen. Ze was familie van Harry Potter, tijdens de oorlog de vijand van zijn familie. Nu werd het al helemaal twijfelachtig of ze wel met hem bevriend zou willen en kunnen blijven.

Elisabeth begon terug te praten.

"Ik vraag me vooral af waarom hij me niets gezegd heeft."

Het was een lange en vermoeiende dag geweest, dus Elisabeth snakte naar haar bed. Als ze dat tenminste nog haalde. Vermoeid sjokte ze de trap op. Hoeveel trappen konden er zijn tussen de grote zaal en haar bed? Jammer dat ze niet bij Zwadderich was ingedeeld, ze had hen de trap af zien gaan...

In haar gedachten overliep ze nog even de dag. Het auto-ongeluk. Nonkel Harry die er plotseling was, hij scheen een neus te hebben voor problemen. De helse, maar ergens ook wel spannende, motorrit. De treinrit. Haar ontmoeting met Scorpius. Het chocokikkerplaatje. De boottocht, met het kasteel dat opdoemde uit de duisternis. De sorteerceremonie – Griffoendor! - en tenslotte nonkel Harry die binnenwandelde tijdens het feestmaal.

Na enkele succesvolle lezingen de vorige jaren, had Professor Anderling besloten om hem deeltijds aan te werven als professor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Hij ging zich voornamelijk bezig houden met de PUIST-studenten. Elisabeth was er, tot haar teleurstelling niet in geslaagd om hem te spreken. Tijdens de desserts had hij een uil gekregen, waarna hij langs een zijdeur de zaal had verlaten...

Eindelijk, de laatste trap. Ondanks haar vermoeidheid, bleef Elisabeth even staan in de deuropening van haar slaapzaal. Op de deur, hingen vijf plaatjes met de namen van haar kamergenoten. Tot haar vreugde zag ze ook die van Lily erop staan. De kamer zelf was schitterend. De vijf bedden – hemelbedden! - stonden met het hoofdeinde tegen de binnenmuur. In het verlengde van de bedden, stonden er tegen de buitenmuur vijf tafeltjes, met een stoel. Boven elk tafeltje was er een lang, smal raam. Rechts van elke tafel, stond er een, relatief smalle, kast. Aan het voeteneinde van elk bed stond er een koffer. Ook de hare, nonkel Harry had zijn belofte gehouden.

Met een zucht liet Elisabeth zich vallen op haar bed. Ze vloekte inwendig. Pyjama... Zacht kreunend kwam ze overeind en opende ze haar hutkoffer. Ze trok een vreemd gezicht. Dat lag er deze morgen nog niet in. Bovenop haar spullen was er iemand in geslaagd om er nog een klein pakketje bij te wringen. Een boek. De coverillustratie was een foto van een boerderijachtige woning, die duidelijk met magie overeind werd gehouden, waar de bliksem op insloeg. Boven de illustratie stond in grote, bliksemende letters: De Families Potter en Wemel. Onder de illustratie stonden er nog twee kleinere zinnen: 'Wie, wat, hoe in de magische wereld? Deel 1' en 'Goedgekeurd en ingeleid door Harry Potter'

Elisabeth voelde zich plotseling niet meer zo vermoeid. Eén hoofdstukje?

* * *

><p><strong>Een bedankje voor: <strong>Florreke!


	8. First letter

**AN: **Na een lange pauze - ik moest even bedenken welke richting ik uit wou - een nieuw hoofdstuk. De volgende hoofdstukken zullen voornamelijk brieven van Lily aan haar ouders zijn. U mag in de reviews die jullie ongetwijfeld allemaal zullen schrijven daar uw mening over geven. Hij wordt zeker gewaardeerd. Veel leesplezier!_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **Elk hersenspinsel behoort toe aan zijn bedenker. Ik heb dus geen recht op de hersenspinsels van JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>"The one good thing about not seeing you is that I can write you letters." (Svetlana Alliluyeva)<em>

2 september 2019

Liefste mama en papa,

Jullie hebben me toch niets verzwegen over nonkel Harry? Hij is blijkbaar een beroemdheid in de toverwereld, een oorlogsheld! Als jullie dat niet wisten, ga dan even zitten, want ik zal jullie het verhaal vertellen.

Ik heb het verhaal het eerst gelezen op de trein, waar het op een chocokikkerkaartje stond. Chocokikkerkaartjes zijn een soort van voetbalkaartjes, maar dan met bekende tovenaars. Bij elke tovenaar staat ook een kort tekstje met waarom hij bekend is. Enkel de allerbekendste tovenaars krijgen hun eigen chocokikkerplaatje! En nonkel Harry is één van de enige vijf mensen op een chocokikkerplaatje die nog in leven zijn!

Toen ik 's avonds mijn hutkoffer opende, zag ik dat iemand er een boek bovenaan had bijgestopt. Het gaat over de families Potter en Wemel, twee nauw verwante families die blijkbaar zeer belangrijk zijn in de toverwereld. Ik heb er gistenavond nog wat in gelezen en ik kon echt bijna niet geloven wat er in stond. Mijn nieuwe vriendin Lily, Harry's dochter, heeft me echter gezworen dat het allemaal de waarheid is. Nonkel Harry heeft blijkbaar ongeveer elk jaar dat hij op Zweinstein zat minstens één heldendaad verricht.

Van 1995 tot 1998 is er blijkbaar een tovenaarsoorlog geweest, de tweede. De leider van de slechterikken, de dooddoeners, was Heer Voldemort. Hij verdween aan het einde van de eerste tovenaarsoorlog, op 31 oktober 1980, door iets met Harry en zijn moeder, ik begrijp niet goed wat. Harry verhinderde hem, terwijl hij op Zweinstein zat, twee keer om terug te keren, maar uiteindelijk lukte het hem toch. Om een lang verhaal kort te maken werd Heer Voldemort door Harry gedood op 2 mei 1998, waarmee hij de tweede tovenaarsoorlog beëindigde. Ik zal jullie in de kerstvakantie het hele verhaal vertellen.

Tegenwoordig is hij blijkbaar nog steeds heel belangrijk. Hij is hoofd van het Schouwerhoofdkwartier, één van de belangrijkste functies op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. De schouwers zijn een elite-eenheid binnen het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving, volgens Lily is het heel moeilijk om er één te worden.

Genoeg over nonkel Harry, nu over mij. Al was het nipt, ik was nog net op tijd om de trein te halen. Onderweg heb ik een vriendelijke derdejaars ontmoet, Scorpius Malfidus. Helaas zit hij niet in mijn afdeling. Ik zit, samen met Lily, in Griffoendor, waar nonkel Harry ook heeft gezeten, net zoals iedereen van Lily's familie. We liggen met vijf op een slaapzaal, in een torentje dat uitkijkt over het domein. En we hebben hemelbedden! Ze zijn zo mooi, ik voelde me deze morgen net een prinses toen ik wakker werd.

Ik heb ook al enkele vrienden gemaakt. Lily, waar ik al eerder over had verteld, de andere meisjes op mijn slaapzaal: Hasse, Floor en Frederique en tenslotte nog een vreemde jongen waarmee ik gisteren in het bootje zat. De bootjes! Het was zo mooi... Voor de eerstejaars is er een aangepaste ceremonie aan het begin van het jaar. Nadat we waren opgehaald uit het station werden we naar bootjes gebracht waarmee we over het grote meer naar Zweinstein gevaren zijn. Het was prachtig toen plotseling de honderden lichtjes van Zweinstein opdoken uit de duisternis! Zweinstein is trouwens echt een reusachtig kasteel; ik vraag me af hoe ik hier ooit mijn weg ga moeten vinden...

Op school moesten we dan één voor één in de grote zaal de sorteerhoed opzetten. De sorteerhoed is een magische hoed die in je hoofd kijkt om te zien wie je bent en dan bepaald in welke afdeling je komt. Eigenschappen van een griffoendor zijn moed, durf en ridderlijkheid.

Terug naar de jongen waarmee ik in het bootje zat. Hij heet Abraham. Eerst was hij erg stil, totdat ik mijn toverstok uithaalde om hem in een andere zak te steken. Het was alsof hij niet anders kon dan het volgende zeggen: "Eenhoornhaar, walnoot, 25 cm, weinig flexibel." Waarna hij beschaamd de andere kant op keek, alsof hij iets onbehoorlijks had gezegd. Een beetje later heb ik hem toch aan het praten gekregen. Hij was blijkbaar de kleinzoon van Garrick Ollivander, die de toverstokkenwinkel op Wegisweg uitbaat. Abraham vertelde een heel verhaal over de verschillende eigenschappen van verschillende soorten toverstokken. Het was interessant, maar ik kon hem wel niet altijd even goed volgen. Toen ik daarna het verhaal vertelde van toen ik mijn toverstok ben gaan kopen luisterde hij heel geïnteresseerd. Jammer genoeg werd hij wel in Ravenklauw gesorteerd, maar ik hoop dat ik wel nog met hem les heb, want ik denk dat hij nog wel boeiende dingen kan vertellen.

Zo, ik moet nu gaan, want onze eerste les (bezweringen) gaat beginnen. Ik hoop dat deze brief goed bij jullie arriveert, want ik weet nog niet zo goed hoe uilenpost nu precies werkt. Lily heeft gezegd dat het niet zo moeilijk is en dat ze het aan me gaat uitleggen.

Knuffels en kusjes,

Elisabeth

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Mijn dank aan Florreke en Greendiamond123 voor de bemoedigende reviews. Jullie weten dat ze worden gewaardeerd.


	9. Second letter

**AN: **Nog een brief van Elisabeth aan haar ouders. De bedoeling van de brieven is dat ze een kleine inleiding geven op hoe het ondertussen loopt in Zweinstein, zonder dat ik er veel tijd aan hoef te besteden... Het volgende hoofdstuk zal waarschijnlijk geen brief zijn en wat meer actie bevatten. Ik kan wel geen voorspelling maken hoelang ik erover zal doen. Het einde van het schooljaar en de bijhorende examens naderen aan een hoge snelheid... Er is echter ook goed nieuws: ik heb me achter mijn bureau gezet en de grove lijnen voor de rest van het verhaal uitgeschreven. Vanaf nu leest u dus geen ongeleid projectiel meer, maar een plotzoekende raket die vlot zijn weg naar het einde zou moeten vinden. En als jullie heel goed reviewen, krijg je zelfs een epiloog... (Die al zeg ik het zelf, briljant beloofd te worden.) Veel leesplezier!

**Disclaimer:** Alle eer aan de oorspronkelijke auteur! Wat ik niet zelf bedacht heb, heb ik geen rechten op. Het grootste deel van de eer gaat dus naar J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>"Kids' views are often just as valid as the teachers'. The best teachers are the ones that know that." (Morley Saefer)<em>

Liefste mama en papa,

Goed dat jullie mijn vorige letter goed hebben ontvangen én er bovendien in zijn geslaagd om er op te antwoorden. Een klein applausje voor jullie!

Het is hier al een lange en drukke week geweest. Zoals ik jullie al had geschreven in de vorige brief, hadden we dinsdag als eerste les bezweringen. Bij Spreuken en Bezweringen leren we spreuken die als doel hebben om objecten onverwachte eigenschappen te geven. We hebben onze eerste spreuk geleerd (Wingardium Leviosa, om dingen te laten vliegen) en geoefend. Verbazingwekkend genoeg heb ik geen achterstand in vergelijking met de leerlingen uit toverfamilies. Ik heb mijn pluim zelfs sneller de lucht in gekregen dan Lily. Abraham was echter nog sneller.

Professor Banning zei dat hij een natuurtalent was, zoals al de Ollivanders voor hem... Professor Banning is een vreemde leerkracht. Hij heeft een piepstemmetje en is zo klein dat hij op een stapel boeken moet staan om boven zijn bureau uit te komen, maar is wel heel vriendelijk. Hij gaf me een compliment toen de spreuk lukte! Hij moet erg oud zijn, want nonkel Harry zei dat hij hier al les gaf toen zijn vader hier op school zat...

Na bezweringen hadden we een blokuur kruidenkunde van professor Lubbermans. Kruidenkunde is het vak waarin je leert omgaan met magische planten en kruiden. Het wordt buiten gegeven, in de kassen van Zweinstein. Professor Lubbermans is een jaargenoot van Harry en volgens Lily ook een oorlogsheld. Blijkbaar komt hij vaak bij haar thuis over de vloer. Ik was hem al tegengekomen toen ik mijn schoolspullen was gaan kopen.

Het laatste uur voor het middagmaal hadden we Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Helaas heb ik geen les van nonkel Harry, hij geeft enkel les aan de PUIST-studenten. Onze docent is professor Romantiae. Zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al vermoeden is hij van oost-Europese afkomst. Hij praat met een zwaar accent, heeft een dikke buik en een woeste baard, met daarboven pikzwarte ogen. Niet het type dat je graag 's avonds in een donkere gang wilt tegenkomen... Ik denk dat de meeste mensen een beetje schrik van hem hebben. Bij Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten leren we onszelf verdedigen tegen duistere wezens en tovenaars.

Tijdens de middag zijn we gaan eten in de grote zaal. Het eten is hier trouwens heerlijk! Na de pauze hadden we een blokuur toverdranken, wat voor ons griffoendors blijkbaar al eeuwig samen met de Zwadderaars is. Bij toverdranken leren we, zoals de naam het zegt, toverdranken brouwen. Het wordt gegeven in een vochtige, donkere kerker door professor Su, een relatief jonge Aziatische vrouw. Tot nu toe lijkt het mij dat ze niet echt de controle gaat kunnen houden over de klas. We zullen zien...

Woensdag voormiddag hadden we onze eerste vliegles. Lily was er uiteraard nogal goed in. Nonkel Harry is blijkbaar ongelofelijk goed op de bezem en haar moeder heeft professioneel gevlogen... Ik was er minder goed in, maar toch nog beter dan Abraham. Bezems zijn wel ongelofelijk fascinerende dingen. Ze hebben iets magisch over zich, een beetje zoals toverstokken. Scorpius heeft me beloofd dat hij me morgen zijn bezem gaat laten zien en als ik nog eens op bezoek ga bij Lily thuis kan ik nonkel Harry's collectie bekijken. Hij heeft blijkbaar de grootste verzameling van het land!

Woensdagnamiddag was een marteling. We hadden een blokuur Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, gegeven door professor Kist. Professor Kist is, schrik niet, een spook. Hij heeft de meest saaie en slaapverwekkende stem die je je maar kan voorstellen, waarmee hij zijn eindeloze collectie aantekeningen voorleest. Nonkel Harry zei dat hij maar één iemand kende die er ooit in geslaagd was een volledige les van Kist op te letten en zij is de slimste persoon die hij kent.

's Avonds, om middernacht, hadden we astronomie. Bij astronomie bestuderen we de sterren en de planeten, het is waarschijnlijk het enige vak dat ook bestaat op dreuzelscholen. Het wordt gegeven door professor Sinistra, een strenge, ernstige vrouw van Afrikaanse afkomst. Volgens nonkel Harry is ze strikt, verwacht ze dat er gewerkt wordt, maar is ze wel rechtvaardig. Toen hij in zijn eerste jaar zat was zij nog niet zo lang begonnen als docent.

Donderdag hadden we de voormiddag vrij, omdat astronomie zo laat is. In de namiddag hadden we onze eerste les gedaanteverwisselingen, van professor Morfosis. Bij gedaanteverwisselingen (of transfiguratie) leren we hoe we dingen van vorm kunnen veranderen, kunnen laten verschijnen uit het niets en laten verdwijnen in het niets. Het is interessant en aartsmoeilijk. Nonkel Harry zei dat het, samen met toverdranken, waarschijnlijk het moeilijkste vak is dat hij gevolgd heeft.

Op vrijdag hadden we uiteraard ook lessen, meerbepaald: Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, blokuur Kruidenkunde, Gedaanteverwisselingen, middagpauze, Bezweringen en Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst (wat echt helemaal een ramp was, vrijdag het laatste uur). Deze voormiddag (zaterdagvoormiddag) ben ik met Lily bij nonkel Harry langs geweest. Hij wou eens horen hoe onze eerste week geweest was. Normaal gezien is hij nauwelijks hier. Hij komt zijn lessen geven, eet als het hem past mee in de grote zaal en – heb ik horen zeggen – slaapt soms wel eens in zijn bed hier, tussen twee lessen door, als hij er 's nachts niet in is geraakt. Ik vraag me trouwens af waar de docenten slapen. Dat moet ik de volgende keer maar aan nonkel Harry vragen.

Deze namiddag ga ik al wat huiswerk maken (Lily verklaart me gek) en voor het avondeten een wandeling rond het meer met Abraham. Ik ben eens benieuwd wat dat wordt. Het gebeurt met Abraham wel eens dat het gesprek gewoon stilvalt. Waarbij ik mij ongemakkelijk voel. Ondertussen heb ik wel de truc gevonden om hem aan het praten te krijgen: beginnen over een onderwerp waar hij iets over weet. Al weet Abraham niet iets over een onderwerp. Hij weet meestal niets, of alles. Soms is het dan zelfs moeilijk om hem terug stil te krijgen!

Veel liefs!

Elisabeth


	10. Whispers

**AN: **Een nieuw hoofdstuk binnen de week! Een pluim voor mezelf! Persoonlijk vind ik het een redelijk hoofdstuk, al is het voornamelijk een aanzet naar de rest van het verhaal. Een milde verstoring van het evenwicht..._  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **Het auteursrecht op personages, plaatsen en concepten die ik niet zelf heb bedacht, behoort niet aan mij toe, maar aan de oorspronkelijke auteur. Hierbij denk ik vooral aan J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>"Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear..." (Galadriel, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the ring)<em>

"Thee?"

Elisabeth en Lily knikten beide ja, dus schonk Hagrid drie kopjes uit. Het zijne had eerder het formaat van een kleine kookpot. In tegenstelling tot de rest van de leerkrachten verbleef Hagrid niet in het kasteel zelf, maar in een hut aan de rand van het Verboden Bos. Lily had Elisabeth eerder die dag gevraagd of ze zin had om mee te gaan. Elisabeth vond het eigenlijk maar een vreemd idee. Gaan theedrinken bij een docent? En bovendien was de docent letterlijk een reus van een vent, angstaanjagend groot.

"Zo Lily, nu moet je je vriendin toch is aan mij voorstellen."

"Oh ja... euh. Lily, dit is professor Hagrid, professor Verzorging van Fabeldieren en bovendien jachtopziener, sleutelbewaarder en terreinknecht van Zweinstein. Hagrid, dit is Elisabeth, ze is mijn... achternicht, geloof ik."

Elisabeth knikte. Ze was nog steeds erg onder de indruk. Het was uiteraard niet de eerste keer dat ze Hagrid zag, maar het was wel de eerste keer dat ze zo dichtbij was. Hij moest wel meer dan drie meter lang zijn!

Hagrid grinnikte: "Weer een Wemel zeker. Dat moet de... 17de Wemel zijn die ik hier over het terrein heb zien rennen. Bij Merlijn, ik wordt oud."

Lily viel hem in rede: "Nee, nee, nee. Ze is familie langs papa's kant. Van dreuzelouders."

Hagrid keek verwonderd. "Wat is je familienaam dan?"

Elisabeth deed voor het eerst haar mond open: "Duffeling."

Hagrid dacht diep na: "Duffeling, die naam zegt me iets, maar ik kan er niet echt de vinger opleggen wat..." Het bleef even stil. "Misschien... nee... het komt niet. Iemand een rotsje?"

Hij hield hen een doos koekjes voor. Uit beleefdheid namen Lily en Elisabeth er elk een, die ze eerst langdurig moesten weken in hun thee, voor ze er een stuk konden afbijten. Na een periode stilte, zette Hagrid het gesprek terug in gang.

"En hoe was jullie eerste week op Zweinstein?"

Lily en Elisabeth begonnen te vertellen. In het begin nam vooral Lily het woord, maar geleidelijk aan kwam Elisabeth wat los. Het werd haar duidelijk dat ondanks zijn woeste uiterlijk, Hagrid heel vriendelijk was. En bovendien wist hij veel over Zweinstein en de mensen die er rondliepen. Hij liep hier dan ook al een eeuwigheid rond. Enkel Banning en Kist waren hier al langer dan hij. Buiten begon de schemering in te vallen...

Elisabeth was een verhaal over haar ouders aan het vertellen, toen Hagrid haar plotseling onderbrak.

"Hoe zei je dat je vader heette?" Hij leek geschrokken. Lily en Elisabeth keken hem verontrust aan.

"Dirk. Dirk Duffeling."

Plotseling begon Hagrid te lachen. Een diepe, zware lach. Lily en Elisabeth keken elkaar vragend aan.

"Wat is er zo grappig?"

Hagrid kreeg met moeite zijn lach onder controle. Uiteindelijk, na enkele slokken van een vreemd amberkleurig goedje genomen te hebben, lukte het praten weer.

"Zoals je waarschijnlijk wel weet woonde je nonkel Harry, jouw vader, vroeger bij zijn oom en tante, met hun zoon Dirk, jouw vader." De meisjes knikten.

"Wel, Elisabeth, ongeveer 27 jaar geleden was Harry oud genoeg om naar Zweinstein te gaan en dus stuurden we hem zijn brief, maar je oma en opa Duffeling hielden die voor hem achter..."

Elisabeth knikte. Papa had haar verteld dat oma en opa nog steeds niet echt raad wisten met magie en dat het dus beter was om het hen voorlopig nog niet te vertellen.

"Dus stuurden we nog brieven en nog brieven. We zijn vrij aanhoudend, weet je. Uiteindelijk zijn ze op de loop gegaan voor de brieven, niet dat dat helpt, maar dat wisten zij niet. Toen heeft professor Perkamentus mij ingeschakeld. Hij schakelde mij meestal in als er belangrijke zaken moesten worden geregeld. Topkerel, had langer onder ons moeten blijven..."

Even scheen Hagrid verzonken te zijn in herinneringen.

"Door een vreselijke storm ben ik dus naar een klein hutje op een rots in de zee gevlogen om Harry op te halen. Ik moest sowieso met hem de volgende dag naar de Wegisweg. Nu je opa en oma lieten mij niet binnen – Elisabeth knikte alsof ze het zich levendig kon voorstellen – dus heb ik de deur ingebeukt en mezelf toegang verschaft. Dan hebben we daar wat staan ruziemaken, heeft je opa op mij proberen te schieten met een geweer – Lily keek onbegrijpend, Elisabeth geshockeerd – , wees gerust meissie, het is bij proberen gebleven en uiteindelijk is hij Perkamentus beginnen uitschelden. En toen ben ik een ietsie pietsie boos geworden en heb ik je vader een ietsie pietsie betoverd."

Elisabeth besloot dat het vermoedelijk beter was om niet te vragen wat er met haar vader was gebeurd. Het verklaarde wel waarom hij steeds zo zenuwachtig werd als er magie in de buurt was. En ze had zelf al gemerkt dat de definitie van humor verschilde bij tovenaars en dreuzels. Bovendien stond haar vader niet bekend om zijn gevoel voor humor. Vroeger, had ze van haar mama gehoord, al helemaal niet...

De klok sloeg elf maal. Hagrid vloekte.

"Bij Merlijns baard, jullie moesten al lang terug in jullie slaapzaal zijn. Minerva had me nog zo gewaarschuwd dat ik geen leerlingen te laat moest laten plakken... Kom ik breng jullie terug naar de leerlingenkamer."

Lily en Elisabeth voelden zich inderdaad al wat vermoeid. Ze pakten snel hun spullen bij elkaar en vertrokken met Hagrid in de richting van het kasteel. Ze waren echter nog geen tien meter ver toen er een afgrijselijk gejammer klonk uit het verboden bos. Hagrid keek gestresseerd om. Even leek hij te twijfelen, maar hij kwam al snel tot een beslissing.

"Sorry meisies, maar ik moet nu naar het Verboden Bos want zo te horen is er een van de Terzielers aan het baren. Jullie gaan direct naar jullie leerlingenkamer en als jullie een leerkracht tegenkomen zeggen jullie maar dat jullie bij mij zaten en dat ik jullie toestemming heb gegeven om zo laat nog op de gang te zijn... en euh... Als je professor Anderling kan ontwijken, zou je mij heel wat problemen besparen."

Hagrid draaide zich om en verdween op zijn eigen hossende, hollende manier in het donkere Verboden Bos.

Op hun hoede slopen de meisjes door de gang. Het was nog maar hun tweede week en dus kenden ze het klappen van de zweep nog niet zo, zoals ze het later zouden leren kennen. En dan hadden ze geweten dat ze die gang beter niet namen. James zou het hen later nog vaak onder de neus wrijven. Hoe dan ook: Lily en Elisabeth waren nauwelijks het kasteel binnen of ze hoorden al leerkrachten aankomen. Nog erger zelfs: professor Anderling!

Ze verborgen zich snel in een holle ruimte achter een wandtapijt en hielden zich zo stil mogelijk. Langzaam kwamen de stemmen dichterbij...

"Ik vind het echt jammer dat je niet langer in functie wilt blijven, Minerva. Er is niemand geschikter voor de job dan jij bent."

"Daar zou ik niet zo zeker van zijn, Harry. Er zijn verschillende van je collega's die ondertussen ruim de ervaring hebben om deze school te leiden. Ze zijn inderdaad niet allemaal perfect voor de job, maar er zijn er aan wie ik de zaken met een gerust hart kan overlaten. En je weet wat ik heb gezegd in het begin van het jaar, Romeo en je collega's hier weten dat ook: ik wil gerust bijspringen op de momenten dat het nodig is, maar ik ben op de leeftijd gekomen om het rustiger aan te doen. We kunnen niet allemaal zo goed geconserveerd blijven als Hagrid of Fillius..."

Ter illustratie tikte ze met haar wandelstok tegen de grond, waarna ze haar monoloog verder zette.

"Neen, neen, neen. Ik denk dat het niet meer lang geduurd zal hebben voor ik Aurora overtuigd heb, eerst nog een goede vervanging vinden, zodat ik rond Kerstmis weer kan gaan genieten van mijn welverdiende pensioen."

Professor Anderlings stem klonk tevreden, voldaan met haar werk. De sfeer koelde echter pijlsnel af door Harry's volgende woorden.

"Ik zou niet te ver gaan, want er zouden binnenkort wel weer eens problemen kunnen rijzen."

"Hoe bedoel je?" De sfeer was plotseling ijzig.

"Ik heb verontrustende berichten vernomen, uit verscheidene zeer betrouwbare bronnen."

"Al iets concreets?"

"Helaas niet, maar sterke aanwijzingen. Het zou natuurlijk ook op niets kunnen uitdraaien. Dat heb je in mijn sector na een tijdje wel door: negen op de tien keer is het vals alarm."

"Ik hoop het van harte, Harry. En ik heb er het volste vertrouwen in dat als er problemen zijn, ze wel opgelost zullen worden. Romeo heeft erg veel vertrouwen in je en naar mijn mening ben je dat vertrouwen waard. Ik en Romeo staan trouwens niet alleen in ons standpunt. En je weet het: ik spring graag even bij. Zolang het geen permanente opdrachten zijn, vind ik het uitstekend."

Langzaamaan verwijderden de voetstappen zich. Elisabeth en Lily keken elkaar aan. Toen Anderling en Harry de hoek om waren fluisterde Lily: "Dat was op het nippertje..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Vanharte bedankt voor de review: greendiamond123 en Florreke.


	11. Hanne

**AN: **Een nieuw hoofdstuk dat ik nog in de frigo had zitten... Ik dacht er eerst aan om het in een apart verhaal te stoppen, maar ik denk dat ik het in dit verhaal als nevenplot zal gebruiken.

**Disclaimer: **Alle eer aan de oorspronkelijke auteur! Voornamelijk J.K. Rowling dus...

* * *

><p><em>"Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." (Oliver Wood, De Gevangene van Azkaban, door J.K. Rowling)<em>

Iedereen was onrustig in de grote zaal. Het geroezemoes dat er normaal al heerste, was sterker dan ooit. Aan alle tafels werden dezelfde gesprekken gevoerd. De wildste theorieën deden de ronde, maar niemand wist wat er echt aan de hand was. Het was allemaal gisterenavond begonnen... Professor Potter, de nieuwe 'beroemdheid' van de school, was naar de Zwerkbaltraining van Ravenklauw gaan kijken. Ravenklauw was de laatste jaren de absolute top in Zwerkbal. Al vier jaar op rij hadden ze de cup gewonnen. De formule tot succes: een briljante zoeker, en sinds vorig jaar aanvoerster. Eén en dezelfde persoon: Hanne Hooch, het nichtje van Madame Hooch, de vroegere vlieginstructeur. Volgens velen was ze de beste zoeker op Zweinstein sinds Harry Potter, misschien zelfs beter. En dat moest hij natuurlijk gezien hebben.

Na de training was hij met Hanne mee naar het bezemschuurtje gelopen. Omstaanders hadden hen hevig zien (en horen) discussiëren over Zwerkbal. Uiteindelijk hadden ze een deal gesloten, uiteraard strikt geheim, vandaar dat heel de school er dacht van te weten...

Iedereen had wel een eigen theorie. Sommige, weinig fantasievolle, leerlingen dacht dat professor Potter haar gewoon ging voorstellen aan enkele van zijn vrienden in de Zwerkbalwereld om haar zo aan een job als professioneel Zwerkbalster te helpen. Anderen, de complottheoretici, vermoedden dat professor Potter haar chanteerde, zodat ze slecht zou gaan spelen en hij de beste zoeker zou blijven.

En uiteraard waren er ook nog de doorwinterde roddelaars, zij waren er van overtuigd dat professor Potter een relatie had met Hanne. Tenslotte was er niemand anders bij geweest, daar in het bezemschuurtje. En hadden ze daarstraks Hanne niet professor Potters bureau zien binnengaan?

Elisabeth en Lily wisten het niet goed. Alhoewel: ze wisten dat de laatste twee theorieën niet waar waren, want zo was Harry niet. En waarom er over de eerste optie zo geheimzinnig zou worden gedaan, daar kwamen ze ook niet goed uit. Eigenlijk vonden ze het vooral vervelend. Vooral Lily werd om de haverklap lastiggevallen met vervelende, zeer persoonlijke vragen, voornamelijk uit de roddellaarshoek. Het ging van 'Zeg, hoe gaat het eigenlijk tussen je ouders?' tot het minder subtiele 'Ik heb gehoord dat je vader de scheiding heeft aangevraagd, klopt dat?'. Lily werd er gek van.

Ze waren dan ook allebei blij toen er 's avonds een verklaring kwam. Tijdens de soep kwamen Harry en Hanne tezamen binnen. Het geroezemoes zwol aan. Lily wierp een dodende blik in de richting van een roddeltante die een vraag wou stellen. Bij Albus en James probeerden ze het trouwens niet meer: James vervloekte elke roddelaar in zijn buurt en Albus beantwoordde elke vraag uitgebreid, maar zo naast de waarheid dat het zelfs niet in de Kibbelaar zou worden gepubliceerd.

Harry en Hanne waren ondertussen vooraan in de zaal en gingen op de verhoging voor de oppertafel staan. Elisabeth merkte op dat Harry en Hanne op één of andere manier op elkaar leken, hoewel ze niet zo veel fysieke overeenkomsten vertoonden. Zoals alle leerlingen, en de meeste docenten, droegen ze allebei een eenvoudig, zwart gewaad. En in tegenstelling tot Harry, die vrij groot en breedgeschouderd was, was Hanne eerder klein. Ze was, logisch als aanvoerster van het Zwerkbalteam, sportief, lenig gebouwd. Haar haar was bruin en golvend en kwam samengebonden in een paardenstaart tot net op haar schouders.

Wat Harry en Hanne eigenlijk op elkaar deed lijken, waren voornamelijk hun vaardigheden en hun karakter. Ze waren allebei briljante zoekers. Ze waren allebei doorzetters. Ze stonden allebei onbevreesd op het podium. Ze straalden beiden vastberadenheid en zelfzekerheid uit. Bovendien waren ze allebei behoorlijk getalenteerd in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, maar dat doet niet ter zake.

Professor Potter verzocht om stilte. Hij begon zijn mededeling.

"_Beste leerlingen, ik ben jullie blijkbaar een verklaring schuldig. Eens te meer is er bewezen dat het in deze school moeilijk is om een geheim te bewaren. Al is dat niet onmogelijk. Toen ik daarstraks terugkeerde van een dringende taak voor het ministerie merkte ik dat er behoorlijk exotische geruchten de ronde doen over mij en Hanne._

_Ik zou dus graag deze verklaringen maken: Neen, ik heb geen romantische, laat staan seksuele, verhouding met Hanne. Een leerling-leerkracht verhouding is, zelfs moest ik niet gelukkig getrouwd zijn, immoreel._

_Neen, ik chanteer Hanne ook niet om slecht te spelen, zodat ik de beste zoeker zou blijven. Ik denk dat Hanne ondertussen heeft bewezen dat ze een zeer behoorlijk staaltje kan vliegen, wie van ons het best is, laat ik over aan de commentatoren. Ik zou het eerlijk gezegd niet erg vinden moest Hanne mij van één van mijn vele titels verlossen._

_Neen, ik heb Hanne ook niet voorgesteld aan kennissen van mij in de nationale of internationale zwerkbalwereld. Al zou ik dit wel doen, moest ze dit aan mij vragen._

_Was onze deal dan één en al gerucht en fabel? Neen, wij hebben wel degelijk een deal gesloten. Ergens in ons gesprek van gisterenavond zijn wij op een idee gekomen, dat mij nogal sterk aanspreekt. We hebben besloten om een zwerkbalwedstrijd te organiseren, tussen twee nu nog onbestaande teams. Wij zullen beiden één van de teams aanvoeren: Hanne een team dat zal bestaan uit huidige leerlingen van Zweinstein en ik een team dat zal bestaan uit oud-leerlingen van Zweinstein._

_De wedstrijd staat gepland voor 1 mei._

_Een goedenavond._

Harry en Hanne gaven elkaar een stevige hand, waarna Harry de zaal uitwandelde, vermoedelijk op weg naar een late vergadering op het ministerie, en Hanne aan de tafel van Ravenklauw ging zitten. Het was doodstil in de zaal. Langzaam kwam het geroezemoes terug op gang...

**AN: **Van harte bedankt voor de ondersteuning: Greendiamond123 en Florreke


	12. Cave Canem

**AN: **En nu... loopt het grondig mis... Een oude bekende (long time no see) keert terug...

**AN2: **Geüpdate op 3 juni 2012. Enkele taalfouten en een aardige kemel werden aangepast. Met dank aan SoulOfsunlight!

**Disclaimer: **Alle eer aan de oorspronkelijke auteur! Viva J.K. Rowling!

* * *

><p><em>"Cave Canem"<em>

Lily vloekte. Vilder maakte een vreemd geluid. Iets tussen lachen en snuiven in.

"Zo een taal wordt hier niet getolereerd, jongedame. Ik zou je eigenlijk moeten sanctioneren, maar ik heb er het volste vertrouwen in dat je tong wel gewassen zal worden. Ja, ja, ik denk niet dat ik het weer al ooit zo slecht geweten heb..."

Vilder was in zijn nopjes. Het gebeurde niet vaak dat er acht leerlingen tegelijk 's nachts het Verboden Bos in werden gestuurd om Hagrid te helpen. Wat volgens Vilder, na ophangen aan de enkels in de kerkers, de beste straf was om leerlingen terug op het juiste spoor te krijgen. Gedaan met 's nachts rondhangen op de gangen! Bovendien, Vilder zag het als een teken van boven, was het weer waar je nog geen hond zou doorjagen. De wind raasde tussen de torens van het kasteel en de bomen van het bos. De regen kletterde in dikke vlagen neer, waardoor je nauwelijks verder dan enkele meters voor je kon zien. En dat was met het licht van het kasteel in je rug... Straks, in het bos, zou het nog heel wat minder zijn. Bovendien was het koud, abnormaal koud voor begin november...

De meisjes waren behoorlijk dom geweest. Enkele jongens hadden hen zitten sarren dat ze 's nachts de gang niet op durfden. Om hun ongelijk te bewijzen, hadden ze een deal afgesloten. De meisjes moesten elk hun handtekening gaan zetten op een blad in een lokaal ver van de Griffoendortoren. Niet alle meisjes wilden mee, maar onder groepsdruk... doen slimme mensen domme dingen. Zenuwachtig als ze waren, begingen de meisjes een grote fout: als je iets stiekem wilt doen, doe het dan in kleine groepjes.

Wonder boven wonder waren ze er in geslaagd om geen leerkrachten tegen het lijf te lopen en allemaal hun handtekening op het blad te zetten. Op de terugweg liep het echter mis. Wat er misliep is eenvoudig samen te vatten: Foppe. Het eindigde ermee dat de acht meisjes elk probeerden door de vloer te zinken in het kantoor van het schoolhoofd-at interim, terwijl datzelfde schoolhoofd, Professor Anderling, voor hen schreeuwde dat ze in al haar jaren op Zweinstein nog NOOIT zoiets had meegemaakt. Acht leerlingen op de gang op één nacht! Elisabeth merkte op dat ze nog nooit iemand in een geruite ochtendjas met een haarnetje, zo boos had zien worden...

En nu liepen ze hier. Vilder in zijn nopjes voorop, de rest treurig achter hem aansjokkend. Ze waren doorweekt nog voor ze aan Hagrids huisje waren. Hagrid stond hen op te wachten. Naast hem stond er een reusachtige, pikzwarte hond met blikkerende tanden, Blacky. Als Lily haar vaders verhalen mocht geloven, moest Blacky wel één van de minder verscheurende monsters zijn die Hagrid ooit in huis had gehad. In zijn handen had Hagrid een kruisboog. Door de regen plakte het haar tegen zijn gezicht, maar het leek erop dat zelfs deze waterval niet door zijn warme, mollenvellen, te grote jas heen geraakte. Vilder liet hen snel achter (zijn stofjas was wel al doorweekt) en Hagrid begon uit te leggen wat ze gingen doen. Professor Su's voorraad was bijna op en dus moesten zij er gaan plukken. Dat kon enkel omstreeks middernacht. Omdat er niet zoveel groeide en hetgeen er groeide wijdverspreid was, werden ze opgesplitst in groepjes van twee. Hagrid liet hen allemaal even oefenen op het schieten van een vonkenregen met hun toverstok en weg waren ze.

Uiteraard liepen Elisabeth en Lily samen. Zoals Hagrid gezegd had liepen ze eerst een stukje langs de bosrand, om dan een paadje te volgen dat het bos inleidde. Al snel vonden ze hun eerste bosje Middernachtdauwbloem, waar ze dan voorzichtig de meeldraden met een pincet moesten uitplukken en in een flacon doen. Wat niet gemakkelijk was als je handen bibberden van de kou. De regen kletterde op het dichte bladerdak boven hen, maar op de grond was het nog relatief droog. Op af en toe een grote dikke druppel na, die als je pech had net in je kraag belandde en zich dan tergend traag een weg naar beneden zocht, terwijl de rillingen over je rug liepen...

Na een tijdje kwamen Lily en Elisabeth aan op een open plek. Of toch, ze dachten dat het een open plek was. De regen was gaan liggen en een dichte mist was opgetrokken. De meisjes zagen niet verder dan de grond vlak voor hun voeten. En het was koud, vreselijk koud... Plotseling draaiden de beide meisjes zich om. Er was niets te zien. Het enige wat de meisjes konden zien was het gras aan hun voeten, dat ongeveer twee meter verder opging in een dichte, allesverhullende, grijze waas.

Zwarte schaduwen vlogen rond de twee meisjes. Eén van hen kwam dichterbij... Met een afschuwelijk, reutelend geluid ademde het. Elisabeth zou het achteraf vergelijken met de vreemde geluiden die soms uit het putje van het bad komen nadat het leeggelopen is. Het werd heel, heel erg koud. Elisabeth herinnerde zich vreselijke dingen. Het was alsof al haar ergste nachtmerries zich duizend maal erger voor haar ogen zich afspeelden. Ze kon zich niet voorstellen dat ze ooit nog gelukkig zou zijn... Ze slaakte een zwakke gil en zakte in elkaar.

Zoals elke donderdagnacht zat Scorpius samen met de andere astronomiestudenten over zijn sterrenkaarten gebogen op de Astronomietoren.

"Was dat een gil?" Scorpius was rechtgesprongen en keek over de balustrade.

"Meneer Malfidus, als u te laat binnenkomt, zwerkbaltraining of geen zwerkbaltraining, moet u de les zeker niet verder storen." beet professor Sinistra hem toe. "En Reutel, hetzelfde geld voor jou. Zit!"

Professor Sinistra boog zich over de sterrenkaart van Hanne Hooch. Normaal gezien volgde zij geen astronomie, maar voor een werk over weerwolven dat ze aan het schrijven was voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten had ze enkele inlichtingen nodig waarbij enkel professor Sinistra haar kon helpen.

Een tweede veel duidelijkere gil weerklonk door de nacht. Scorpius keek weer over de balustrade en zag een regen van rode vonken neerdalen uit het Verboden Bos. Hij greep zijn bezem en sprong over de balustrade. Al snel hoorde hij een tweede bezem achter zich aan zoeven.

"Jij langs links, ik langs rechts, Reutel?"

"Goed, maar het is wel niet Reutel." Hanne schoot hem langs links voorbij. Terwijl iedereen anders nog als bevroren was blijven staan, had zij Reutels bezem geapporteerd en was ze Scorpius achterna gegaan.

Achter hen hoorden ze professor Sinistra schreeuwen.

"Reutel, licht professor Potter in. Abbedil, professor Romantiae!"

Luttele seconden later bereikte Scorpius de plaats van het onheil. Op een open plek midden in het bos zag hij twee gedaanten op de grond liggen. Hij landde bij één van de meisjes. Nog maar half bewust keek ze hem angstig aan. Het was Elisabeth!

"Elisabeth, wat is er gebeurd?"

Elisabeth kon niet direct antwoorden. "Zo koud..." Ze rilde, huiverde.

Achter Scorpius klonk er een reutelend, zuigend geluid. Hij draaide zich om. Een grote, gemantelde gedaante stond voor hem. Het kwam zwevend zijn richting uit.

In een flash ging de les Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten door zijn hoofd. Professor Romantiae stond voor het bord waarop een afbeelding hing van een dementor. Hij dicteerde de leerstof, met zijn typische oostblokaccent.

"Dementors zijn een van de meest Duistere wezens die hier op aarde rondlopen. Eigenlijk zijn ze nog geen leerstof voor dit jaar, maar ik raak ze toch even aan. Je kan dementors op verschillende manieren bestrijden, maar eigenlijk is er maar één fatsoenlijke manier, waarmee je ze écht kan verjagen. De spreuk _Expecto Patronum _(er schoot een zilveren wolf uit zijn staf, die na een rondje door het lokaal te draven, oploste in het niets) ziet er misschien eenvoudig uit, maar is PUIST-bonus niveau. De meeste mensen zullen er enkel in slagen om een soort mist te creëren, die misschien de Dementors zal tegenhouden, maar waarschijnlijk enkel vertragen. Om jullie een idee te geven hoe moeilijk deze spreuk is: enkel ik, professor Potter, professor Banning, professor Anderling en professor Lubbermans zijn momenteel in staat om een stoffelijke Patronus te creëren. Al heeft professor Potter mij verteld dat hij met een paar van onze beste PUIST-studenten bijzonder goed op weg is... De manier waarop je een Patronus oproept is het naar boven halen van een uiterst positieve herinnering, hoe positiever hoe beter en dan..."

De les was ondertussen enkele weken geleden. Zou het hem lukken? Een positieve herinnering...

Hij vloog op zijn bezem voor zijn drie ringen. Tientallen meters onder hem zongen de leerlingen van Zwadderich hen naar de overwinning. De slurk kwam op hem af en met de toppen van zijn vingers weet hij de bal net uit de ring te houden. Onder hem ontploft de tribune haast van het gejoel.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Een zwak wolkje zilveren mist spuit uit zijn toverstok. Niet wat het moet zijn. De dementor steekt een slijmerige hand uit en wuift het weg. Nog een poging.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Weer een wolkje mist, al lijkt de dementor er deze keer iets meer moeite mee te hebben. Waar blijft Hanne toch? Zou zij een fatsoenlijke patronus kunnen oproepen? Ze zit alleszins in haar PUIST-jaar Verweer... De koude van de dementor begint al langzaam tot Scorpius door te dringen. Mijn hoofd af als het nu nog lukt. Met de moed der wanhoop probeert Scorpius nog een laatste keer. Ook de spreuk komt er al wat zwakker uit dan gewoonlijk.

"Expecto Patronum."

Een sterk zilverachtig licht verlicht plots de open plek. Vanuit de hoogte schoot er aan een angstaanjagende snelheid een zilveren flits naar beneden. De zilveren slechtvalk stootte tegen de borst van de dementor, die haast wankelend achteruitvliegt. Op vliegt de slechtvalk en snel vliegt hij naar de andere schaduw, die zich ondertussen over Lily buigt. Even later zijn alle drie de dementors weg. De slechtvalk vliegt terug naar de rand van de open plek en nestelt zich op Hanne's schouder. Lily en Elisabeth kruipen langzaam overeind. Scorpius staat met een open mond van verbazing toe te kijken.

"Je kan een stoffelijke patronus oproepen!"

Hanne met de slechtvalk nog steeds op haar schouder, knikt trots. De slechtvalk bijt eens in haar vinger en valt dan uiteen in het niets.

"Gelukkig zou ik zo zeggen. Jij hebt het ook goed gedaan. Was dat de eerste keer dat je een Patronus probeerde op te roepen?"

"Ja. Waar bleef je zolang?"

"Je vriends bezem reageerde minder vlot dan ik gewend ben. Ik zat vast in een boom. Zijn bezem trouwens nog steeds, maar daarvoor ga ik wachten tot het licht is. De mist trekt trouwens op. Hij werd waarschijnlijk veroorzaakt door de dementors."

Lily en Elisabeth waren terug op de been. Ze voelden zich nog erg bibberig.

"Kom het bos uit. Dementors zijn niet het enige wat je hier kan tegenkomen."

Hanne's woorden waren nog niet koud of er weerklonk een gegrom uit het struikgewas. Als van een hond, maar dan wel een reusachtige. Even later rende het beest – wat was het precies? – de open plek op. Het was een reusachtige hond. Met drie koppen. Zes paar bruine ogen keken hen woest aan. Hanne kwam als eerste tot haar positieven. Helaas mislukte haar poging om hem te verdoven. Helaas werd het beest daar nog woester door. Er bleef maar één mogelijkheid over.

"Ren!"

Ze draaiden zich alle vier om en spurten de andere kant op. Weg van de hond. Weg van het veilige schoolgebouw. Helaas recht door dicht struikgewas, maar als er een driekoppige hond achter je aanzit, maakt dat niet zo. Hanne en Scorpius probeerden zoveel mogelijk de struiken uit de weg te vloeken, maar echt vlot ging dat niet. Ze bleven allemaal wel eens haken in een struik of struikelden over een wortel en kwamen nogal onzacht op hun buik terecht, maar wonder boven wonder, bleven ze de hond voor.

Hun geluk kon niet blijven duren... Plotseling konden ze geen kant meer op. Voor en naast hen waren er hoge rotsen. Achter hen zat het monster. Zo goed en zo kwaad als het kon, verstopten ze zich tussen de rotsen. Daar was het monster. Woest blaffend en krabbend met zijn voorpoten probeerde hij de rotsen te verschuiven. Langzaam begon de rots waarachter Lily en Elisabeth verstopt zaten te verschuiven...

En toen gebeurde het meest onwaarschijnlijke denkbare. Het begon zacht, maar langzaamaan werd het luider...

"_En Odo de held, die droeg men naar huis._

_Daar werd hij ter aarde besteld,_

_Als tragische slotnoot stond op zijn steen,_

_Zijn naam achterstevoren gespeld."_

Hagrid, Harry en professor Romantiae stonden boven op de rots te zingen! En het ondenkbare gebeurde: de hond kalmeerde en legde zich neer met zijn hoofden op de grond. Langzaam vielen zijn ogen dicht.

Hagrid sprong van de rots – voor hem was die niet onoverkomelijk hoog – en begon zware lederen muilkorven te bevestigen. Harry en professor Romantiae zongen verder. Het laatste wat Elisabeth hoorde voordat ze definitief het bewustzijn verloor, was Hagrid.

"Wat is ie toch lief als ie slaapt..."

* * *

><p><strong>Bedankt aan greendiamond123! <strong>By the way: ik laat nu ook anonieme reviews toe, dus dat is geen geldig excuus meer om het niet te lezen. Als de reviewknop niet zichtbaar is, moet je even je adblocker uitzetten...


	13. Plijster

**AN: **Een iets rustiger hoofdstuk dan het vorige, kwestie van de personages terug wat op rust te laten komen... Reviews zijn nog steeds welkom!  
>Ik heb trouwens geen enkel probleem met goedbedoelde raad en het aanwijzen van taalfouten. In tegendeel: ze zijn erg welkom!<p>

**Disclaimer: **Viva de oorspronkelijke auteur! JK Rowling dus voornamelijk.

* * *

><p>Zoals elke morgen, exact om kwart voor acht, marcheerde Madame Plijster de ziekenzaal binnen, op de voet gevolgd door haar assistente, de heler-in-opleiding, juffrouw Hac. Het is onnodig om te vermelden dat de komst van een jonge en knappe heler-in-opleiding de bezoeken van mannelijke vijfde- en zesdejaars aan de ziekenzaal exceptioneel had doen toenemen. Een probleem dat Madame Plijster oploste met een zetpil...<p>

Met een korte zwiep van haar toverstok opende ze al de gordijnen en, in deze donkere tijd van het jaar, liet ze de lichtgevende kristallen aan de muren opgloeien. Het was vrij rustig in de ziekenzaal, slechts twee van de acht bedden waren bezet. Acht bedden is natuurlijk relatief: de zaal werd met weinig meer dan een zwaai van een staf uitgebreid tot wel dertig bedden...

De twee bedden werden bezet door Elisabeth Duffeling en Jobey Bathluk, die geveld was door een aanval van Mompelmumps, dat enkel te genezen was door voldoende rust. Iets wat volgens Madame Plijster hielp voor alle ziekten: voldoende rust! Elisabeth Duffeling lag hier al vier dagen, na haar avontuur in het Verboden Bos. Tot twee dagen geleden had Lily Potter er ook gelegen, maar – dat had Madame Plijster ondertussen ervaren – Potters genezen snel. Vandaag, na nog een laatste controle, mocht ook Elisabeth de ziekenzaal terug verlaten.

Juffrouw Hac kwam rond met het ontbijt en de ochtendmedicatie.

"Juffrouw Duffeling, uw ontbijt en uw medicatie: 125 gram fijne Belgische chocolade. Ik zie dat de blos op uw wangen begint terug te keren. Met een beetje geluk mag u vandaag naar huis."

Met een glimlach draaide ze zich om en liep naar het kantoortje van Madame Plijster. Elisabeth begon aan haar ontbijt, dat vrij snel op was. Na vier dagen ziekenzaal en chocolade bij het ontbijt, middag- en avondeten, plus nog een stuk voor het slapen gaan, was ze de chocolade stilaan beu. En de ziekenzaal ook.

Rond half negen klopte er iemand beleeft aan de deur. Voorzichtig stak hij zijn hoofd om de deur en wandelde vervolgens naar binnen. Elisabeth glimlachte toen ze hem zag. De jongen was vrij klein en had bruin haar. Hij had een rond brilletje op zijn neus. Eigenlijk zag hij er een ideaal slachtoffer uit voor allerhande pesterijen.

"Abraham! Kom je mij nog eens bezoeken!" Abraham was Elisabeth elke dag haar huiswerk komen brengen. Elke afwisseling was welkom...

"Aangezien je vandaag waarschijnlijk de ziekenzaal mag verlaten dacht ik dat je dit waarschijnlijk wel kon gebruiken."

Hij haalde uit zijn overvolle schooltas – een geval van 'waar gaat die schooltas met die jongen naartoe' – een lang smal kokertje. Hij klapte het open, plooide de bedekkende, zijden doek weg en haalde een toverstok eruit.

"Alsjeblieft." Hij overhandigde de toverstok aan Elisabeth.

Elisabeths toverstok was beschadigd geraakt bij hun vlucht door het Verboden Bos. Ze was gestruikeld over een boomwortel en onzacht op haar buik terechtgekomen. Haar toverstok had helaas tussen haar buik en de grond gezeten... Toen Abraham de toverstok naast haar had zien liggen in de ziekenzaal had hij aangeboden om de reparatie in orde te brengen. Naar eigen zeggen 'kende hij mensen die behoorlijk goed waren met toverstokken.' En nu, enkele dagen later, was hij al zo goed als nieuw.

Elisabeth wist niet goed wat zeggen. "Dankjewel, Abraham, als ik eens iets voor jouw kan doen?"

Abraham schudde van nee. "Het was geen moeite. Eigenlijk was het zelfs een goede oefening: de eerste staf die ik heb herstelt zonder hulp van papa of opa." Hij scheen oprecht gelukkig.

Elisabeth was verbaasd: "Heb je hem zelf gerepareerd? Heb je daarvoor het nodige gereedschap hier?"

Abraham keek schichtig om zich heen. Toen hij zag dat niemand op hen aan het letten was, zette hij zich naast Elisabeth op een stoel en fluisterde:

"Mijn vader heeft me verteld van een geheime, magische kamer op de zevende verdieping. Als je tegenover het portret van Barnabas de Onbenullige drie maal voor de muur heen en weer wandelt terwijl je je concentreert op wat je nodig hebt, verschijnt er een deur met daarachter de kamer die je nodig hebt."

Elisabeth keek hem ongelovig aan. Plotseling dacht ze aan iets. Als hij toch zo graag dingen herstelde... "Een ander vraagje Abraham. Je weet dat Scorpius vanaf de astronomietoren naar het Verboden Bos is gevlogen, hé. Die driekoppige hond is op zijn bezem gaan staan, denk je dat je hem kunt maken?"

Abraham keek bedenkelijk. "Ik weet het niet, ik heb het nog nooit geprobeerd. Misschien kunnen we straks samen eens proberen?"

Ze spraken af om dat te doen. Later op de dag, iets na de middag gaf Madame Plijster Elisabeth eindelijk de toestemming om de ziekenzaal te verlaten. Omdat ze de rest van de dag was vrijgesteld van de lessen, besloot ze al eens een kijkje te gaan nemen in de Magische Kamer. Terwijl ze voor de muur heen en weer liep, dacht ze dat ze een werkplaats moest hebben voor haar en Abraham. De restanten van Scorpius' bezem had ze al bij zich. Ze had hem eergisteren al verteld dat ze misschien iemand kende die hem kon (laten) vermaken. En omdat hij in zijn huidige staat weinig waard was, had Scorpius de bezem bij haar achtergelaten. Eigenlijk had hij hem al opgegeven. Zijn vader kocht wel een nieuwe voor hem. De Malfidussen waren misschien niet meer zo rijk als vroeger, maar de term steenrijk was toch nog steeds van toepassing.

Bij haar derde passage verscheen er plotseling een deur. Nieuwsgierig ging ze naar binnen. Het was verbazingwekkend. Ze kwam binnen in een grote hal, waar verschillende werkbanken stonden. Tegen de muren stonden grote kasten met allerlei obscure gereedschappen, al zaten er ook bekendere gereedschappen in zoals scharen, penselen, vijlen, zagen, enz. Waar er geen kasten stonden, hingen er posters met gedemonteerde bezems en toverstokken en één heel grote met de algemene principes van de staffenleer.

Rechts achteraan in de hal stond een grote open haard, waarin een heet vuur brandde. Links achteraan stond er een vreemd apparaat: het leek een hele grote, langwerpige weegschaal, maar er zaten geen wijzers aan. Wat er wel aanzat waren een hele hoop tandwieltjes. Duizenden tandwieltjes...

Elisabeth stapte naar de werkbanken, die in het midden van de hal stonden. Vier waren er. Ze waren dubbel zolang als ze breed waren. Tot haar verbazing zag Elisabeth dat er gouden naamplaatjes op de banken waren bevestigd. Ze stapte rond alle banken heen om alle plaatjes te kunnen lezen: Abraham Ollivander, Elisabeth Duffeling, Draco Malfidus en Harry Potter. Op twee banken hingen er ook nog zilveren naamplaatjes. Op Abrahams hingen er nog heel veel, allemaal Ollivanders. Zijn familie moest hier al eeuwen komen... Op Harry's hing er één: Albus Perkamentus.

Elisabeth zette zich op de draaikruk aan de werkbank met haar naam op. Deze verschilde van de andere banken. De andere zagen er allemaal al ouder uit. Die van Abraham was duidelijk het oudst, op ruime afstand gevolgd door die van Harry. Op een respectabele afstand werd deze gevolgd door die van Draco Malfidus, die echter de prijs won in de categorie 'stoffigst'. Elisabeths bank zag er spiksplinternieuw uit.

In tegenstelling tot de andere banken was Elisabeths werkblad ook nog helemaal leeg. Op de andere banken lagen al boeken en stukken gereedschap. Onder Elisabeths werkbank was een kast, waarin ze een kleine bibliotheek aantrof: Handboek Doe-Het-Zelf Bezemonderhoud, Bezems bouwen en onderhouden voor snullen, Bezemherstellingen: vaak voorkomende problemen en nog veel meer. Elisabeth begon erg veel respect te ontwikkelen voor de Magische Kamer...

Ze legde Scorpius' bezem voor zich neer. Er waren een hele hoop problemen aan. Pluisje was er niet gewoon op gaan staan, maar had er zich op afgezet voor een sprong. De steel was gelukkig nog niet finaal in tweeën gebroken. Er liep echter een lange barst van aan de top tot net niet aan de staart. De steel was op enkele tientallen centimeter na overlangs in tweeën gespleten. De staart zag er niet meer uit: nauwelijks enkele takjes waren niet geknakt en de meeste staken alle richtingen uit. Tenslotte waren de twee ijzeren stijgbeugels verbogen. Op goed geluk pakte ze een boek en sloeg het open...

Toen Abraham om vijf uur de Magische Kamer binnenliep, was hij niet verbaasd door wat hij zag. Of toch wel... Er was een nieuwe werkbank! En Elisabeth zat eraan! Ze was in opperste concentratie over iets gebogen en had zijn binnenkomst niet opgemerkt. Hij kuchte eens voorzichtig. Geschrokken keek Elisabeth op. Ze glimlachte toen ze hem zag.

"Ik had je niet horen binnenkomen."

"Dat heb ik gemerkt," zei Abraham lachend: "Waar ben je mee bezig?"

"Scorpius' bezem."

"Lukt het?"

Abraham keek over Elisabeths schouder en zag dat de bezem volledig gedemonteerd was. Hij wist niet eens dat je een bezem in zoveel stukken uit elkaar kon halen.

"Vrij goed eigenlijk... Alleen dit onderdeel hier, de – ze keek even op een diagram in een boek – staartknop, was door midden gebroken en moest vervangen worden, denk ik, maar ik krijg het niet meer in de juiste vorm."

"En hoe moet het zijn?"

Elisabeth wees naar een illustratie in een ander boek (Nimbus 2001 – Blauwdruk; om precies te zijn). Abraham bestudeerde het even en knikte.

"Ik denk dat ik wel weet hoe je dat moet doen. Ik zal het je anders even tonen."

Hij pakte de staartknop op en wandelde naar zijn werkbank, die tegenover die van Elisabeth stond. Hij klemde de staartknop vast en zette een brilloep bovenop zijn bril. Als hij iets ouder was geweest, had Elisabeth gezworen dat ze voor een diamantair of een juwelier stond.

"Geef je me die illustratie eens aan?"

Toen Abraham de illustratie had begon hij aan een lange en technische uitleg over het bewerken van het hout. Elisabeth luisterde aandachtig, knikte en stelde af en toe een vraag. Ze was oprecht geïnteresseerd. Ongeveer drie kwartier en acht obscure instrumenten (de vijl tellen we niet mee) later klapte Abraham zijn brilloep omhoog.

"Probeer eens?"

Het paste perfect...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Alle reviewers zijn van harte bedankt: greendiamond123, SoulOfsunlight, KimPhilby, Florreke (2 maal), suzanne !


	14. Leren

**AN: **Een kort hoofdstukje, om het wachten te verzachten. Volgende hoofdstuk: 1 mei!

**Disclaimer: **You-know-who wrote the original!

* * *

><p><em>"The least of learning is done in the classrooms." Thomas Merton<em>

Elisabeth leerde. En snel. Een groot deel van haar vrije tijd (de tijd waarin ze niet studeerde of naar de les ging) bracht ze door in de werkplaats in de Magische Kamer. Of de Kamer van Hoge Nood, zoals nonkel Harry hem noemde. Het was even verschieten geweest, zowel voor haar als voor nonkel Harry, toen die binnenwandelde terwijl ze aan het werk was.

Maar het had resultaat gehad, want nonkel Harry verzamelde racebezems. En natuurlijk wou hij die niet alleen hebben. Hij wou er ook op kunnen vliegen. En het gebeurde wel eens dat een antieke _Teller _uit het jaar 1628, die honderd jaar op een zolder had gestaan en daarna nog eens honderd jaar als 'bezem voor de kinderen' was gebruikt, niet meer in al te beste staat was. Die gevallen loste Harry echter niet zelf op, want zoveel schade kon hij zelf niet herstellen. Maar het bijknippen van de staart of het bijregelen van de rembezwering, dat kon hij wel en deed hij ook graag. Elisabeth vergeleek het met haar vader die liefst zelf zijn boormachine vermaakte, ook al had hij in de fabriek mensen die het sneller en beter konden.

Nonkel Harry leerde Elisabeth dingen over bezems en Abraham leerde haar dingen over houtbewerking. Ondertussen, het was maart, kon Elisabeth zich de bezemonderhoudsexpert van de school noemen. Blijkbaar was er ook een soort van talent voor nodig, een gave, fingerspitzengefühl zoals bij het toverstokmaken. Het talent kwam vooral tot uiting in het gebruiken van één specifiek, ongelofelijk ingewikkeld werktuig: de balans.

Uiteraard was de balans geen weegschaal. Hij was zo genoemd omdat hij wat op een weegschaal leek. De balans van Zweinstein was een uitzonderlijk fraai model. Hij stond links achteraan in de werkplaats. Het was een grote, langwerpige gouden weegschaal, zonder wijzers, maar wel met duizenden tandwieltjes en honderden, grote en kleine draaiknopjes.

Nonkel Harry had haar getoond hoe ze hem moest gebruiken. Als je een bezem op de weegschaal legde (of eigenlijk: erboven liet zweven) begonnen de duizenden tandwieltjes te draaien. Klikkend en ratelend. Uiteindelijk klonk er een 'ping' en kwam er een smal reepje perkament uit aan de zijkant van de machine.

Op dat reepje perkament stonden een hoop letters en getallen. Het was met zo een reepje perkament dat je kon testen of iemand écht verstand had van bezems. Op dat reepje perkament stonden de bezemwaarden. Bezemwaarden waren zoiets als de technische specificaties van een wagen. Ze beschreven de sterkte van de spreuken die op de bezem rusten. Eigenlijk waren er maar een paar essentiële spreuken die op een bezem rustten: een zweefbezwering, een aandrijvende bezwering, een rembezwering, een stabilisatiebezwering, een stuurbezwering en (bij bezems vanaf de 18de eeuw) een dempingsbezwering. Deze genereerden een hoop waarden, die vaak verschilden per dimensie, waar een kenner dan het gedrag van een bezem uit kon afleiden.

De balans was echter niet alleen een meetinstrument. De sterkte van de afzonderlijke bezweringen kon er ook mee worden aangepast. Zo kan een rembezwering, naar de voorkeur van de gebruiker, zachter of harder worden gezet. Wat het afregelen van een bezem moeilijk maakt, is dat alle spreuken en alle waarden met elkaar interageren. En dat maakte het perfect afregelen van bezems, net zoals het perfect afregelen van toverstokken, een hele kunst. Je had er een zeldzame gave voor nodig, een gave die bijna even zeldzaam was als die van toverstokmakers. Daarom was het normaal gezien een erg dure aangelegenheid om je bezemsteel 'op maat' te laten afregelen. Enkel professionele zwerkbalspelers konden zich dat veroorloven...

Elisabeth, zei nonkel Harry, had dat talent. Ze slaagde erin om zonder al te veel kennis van de achterliggende bezweringen, intuïtief, bezems redelijk af te stellen. Iets waar Harry jaren over had gedaan om dat onder de knie te krijgen. Met veel oefening, zei hij, zou ze in staat zijn om binnen een klein decennium zelf uitstekende bezems te maken...

* * *

><p><strong>Hartelijk bedankt! <strong>Greendiamond123, Florreke, Nadine Snape en suzanne!


	15. Spelen

**AN: **Sorry, sorry, sorry voor de extreem late update. Ik had, naast nogal weinig tijd, nogal wat last van motivatiestoornissen en was nogal snel afgeleid. Ik zal mijn best doen om het niet meer zover te laten komen. Nu, reviews motiveren altijd..._  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **Je weet wel, JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>"The game's not over until it's over." Lawrence Peter Breda<em>

Normaal gezien waren Harry en Ginny niet zo vrolijk als de wekker ging, maar deze ochtend keken ze elkaar grijnzend aan. Het was veel te lang geleden...

Niet iedereen op Zweinstein had even goed geslapen. De spanning, maar evengoed de uitgelatenheid, was te snijden. Vandaag was het de grote dag, waar iedereen de laatste maanden al naar had uitgekeken. De wildste geruchten deden de ronde en de Zwerkbalkaternen van kranten en tijdschriften speculeerden wild over de uitkomst. De ogen van iedereen die in Zwerkbal geïnteresseerd was, waren op Zweinstein gericht.

Voor de gelegenheid was er een extra tribune opgericht bij het zwerkbalveld van Zweinstein. En nog waren er meer mensen die kaartjes wouden kopen dan dat er kaartjes beschikbaar waren. Het commentaar werd rechtstreeks uitgezonden via de Magische Omroep Stichting... Nu al sprak men over hét evenement van het jaar 2019. De afgelopen dagen waren er al berichten in de pers verschenen over mensen die massaal vrijaf namen. Niemand, niemand had de impact van dit evenement kunnen voorspellen...

De exacte samenstelling van de teams en de identiteit van de scheidsrechter was tot nu toe zorgvuldig geheimgehouden. Leo Jordaan, Harry's persadviseur, had het 'een hype creëren' genoemd. Waarna hij ook zelf wat zorgvuldig opgestelde roddels verspreidde. Harry mocht dan een eerder slechte relatie hebben met de pers, de Potter Investeringsgroep besefte het belang ervan.

_Goedemiddag beste luisteraars en welkom bij de live verslaggeving van wat de meest unieke wedstrijd van het jaar moet worden. Mijn naam is Leo Jordaan en ik bevind mij hier op Zweinstein waar de spanning naar de wedstrijd nogal aan het toelopen is._

Leo Jordaan zat in een box bovenaan de extra opgerichte tribune, geflankeerd door twee Zwerkbalexperts, die moesten helpen bij de live verslaggeving. Onder zijn box waren er nog enkele kleinere boxen voor de tolken, de wedstrijd werd internationaal uitgezonden...

_En er is hier beweging aan de uitgang van de spelerstunnel. _Plotseling werd het ijzig stil in het stadion. Het ging beginnen!

_Daar is de scheidsrechter met de ballenkoffer onder zijn arm, dames en heren, mag ik een overweldigend applaus vragen voor Viktor Kruml, internationale Zwerkballegende en trainer van het Bulgaarse nationale Zwerkbalteam!_ _Zo dadelijk zal hier het eerste Zwerkbalteam uit de spelerstunnel komen gevlogen, de thuisspelende leerlingen van Zweinstein, die voor één keer niet tegen elkaar strijden, maar, over de Afdelingsgrenzen heen, tegen het team van de Oud-leerlingen. Laat ik het direct duidelijk maken, Hanne Hooch, de kapitein van het Leerlingenteam staat voor een aartsmoeilijke taak. Niet alleen moest ze de vijandigheid tussen haar spelers wegwerken, ze moet ook spelen tegen de beste spelers die Zweinstein heeft voortgebracht de afgelopen twintig jaar. Ik moet zeggen dat Harry Potter, de kapitein van de Oud-leerlingen een behoorlijk goed team bij heeft elkaar gebracht. Wie hij heeft uitgekozen hoort u zo dadelijk..._

Aan een helse snelheid schoten één na één de spelers van de teams uit de spelerstunnel.

_En daar zijn de leden van het Leerlingen-team: De zoeker en kapitein Hanne Hooch, Ravenklauw; de drijvers: Peter Janssens, Huffelpuf en Albus James Potter, Griffoendor; de jagers: Jan Smit, Ravenklauw, Quinnie Quark, Huffelpuf en Alicia Green, Griffoendor_

Leo's aankondigingen gingen steeds gepaard met een oorverdovend gejuich, bij de ene al meer dan bij de andere. Bij de laatste speler, de wachter, bleef het op enkele geïsoleerde kreten na oorverdovend stil...

_De wachter: Scorpius Malfidus, Zwadderich!_

Later zou Elisabeth beseffen dat Harry die reactie had verwacht, of op zijn minst voorzien. Om geen pijnlijke lange stilte in te laten vallen, vloog nog geen seconde later de volgende speler al de spelerstunnel uit.

_En daar is het Oud-leerlingenteam al: Harry Potter, zoeker en kapitein; de drijvers: George Wemel en Jimmy Postelijn; de jagers: Ginny Wemel, Demelza Rovers en Katja Bell en tenslotte de wachter: Olivier Planck. Allen Griffoendors!_

Ook nu was er gejuich bij elke speler die het veld opvloog, al was er meer bij Harry, de oorlogsheld, en bij Ginny en Olivier, bekende ex-zwerkballers.

_Ludo, wat denk jij van de teamsamenstelling?_

"_Wel, het is duidelijk wat juffrouw Hooch gedaan heeft. Ze heeft een lijstje gemaakt van de sterkste spelers van Zweinstein en die tot één team omgesmolten. Wat meneer Potter gedaan heeft is me eerlijk gezegd een raadsel. Of nee, het is me vrij duidelijk wat hij heeft gedaan. Waarom hij het gedaan heeft dat vraag ik mij af."_

_En wat heeft hij dan gedaan?_

"_Hij is duidelijk gegaan voor mensen uit zijn nabije omgeving, wat vreemd is aangezien er toch een pak betere en meer getrainde spelers zijn dan degenen die hij heeft uitgekozen. Ik herinner me dat er in meneer Potters schooltijd, toen hij zelf kapitein was van het Zwerkbalteam, ook al beschuldigingen zijn geweest van favoritisme. Al zijn die destijds nooit hardgemaakt en heeft meneer Potter zijn tegenstanders het zwijgen opgelegd door in de laatste wedstrijd van het jaar Ravenklauw te verpletteren en de cup te winnen. Eén ding is zeker: het zal een spannende wedstrijd worden"_

_En die wedstrijd staat op het punt om te beginnen! De spelers zijn ondertussen geland en geven elkaar een hand. Volgens mij zie ik Harry Potter daar zelfs bemoedigende woorden zeggen tegen zijn tegenstanders... Is hij zo zelfzeker of is het psychologische oorlogsvoering, dat is de vraag. En ze gaan de lucht in, aan een ongelooflijke snelheid._

_Ook de scheidsrechter stijgt nu op, hij steekt zijn fluitje in zijn mond en..._

Met een vloeiende beweging wierp Kruml de slurk in de lucht terwijl hij met zijn staf de kist op de grond opende. De ballen vlogen alle kanten uit.

… _dat was het fluitsignaal. We zijn begonnen. Rovers heeft de bal. Pas naar Wemel. Wemel zigzagt tussen Quark en Green door. Wemel gaat recht op het doel af en werpt. Geblokt door Malfidus. Wat een vliegende start van het spel._

Het spel werd alleen maar sneller. Leo Jordaan had nauwelijks de tijd om de namen van de jagers die de slurk hadden op te noemen, of hij was al gepast naar iemand anders. Tussendoor vlogen er ook nog de beukers en af en toe moest hij dan ook nog eens vermelden wat de zoekers aan het doen waren. Dat laatste viel gelukkig wel mee: beide zoekers hingen boven het spelgebeuren, te speuren, maar momenteel was er nog geen actie van hun kant geweest. Tenslotte gooide Ludo Bazuyn er nog af en toe een technische zwerkbalterm tussen. Het klonk ongeveer als dit:

_Wemel. Bell. Ai, dat was een beuker. Smit, Green "Achterwaarse pas", terug naar Smit en hij sprint, maar Planck redt..._

Na drie kwartier stond de stand 130 – 180 voor de Oud-leerlingen, die moeizaam een voorsprong wisten af te dwingen. De snelheid van het spel begon echter te vertragen en Harry Potter vroeg een time-out aan. Net op tijd. Leo Jordaan was buiten adem.

_De officiële reden voor deze time-out is dat meneer Potter mij even op adem wilt laten komen. Waarvoor dank. Wij zijn er zo dadelijk terug, na de reclame._

Na de time-out ging de wedstrijd terug aan een verscheurend tempo verder. Er waren tot nu toe weinig incidenten geweest.

_Rovers sprint naar voren, wat een snelheid haalt die meid. Schitterende jager, ik heb het altijd al gezegd en nog steeds niet met me willen uitgaan._

Enkele meters onder Leo Jordaan klonk er uit de tribune de verontwaardigde stem van het ex-schoolhoofd, professor Anderling.

"JORDAAN!"

En overal in het land begonnen de mensen die ooit op Zweinstein een wedstrijd met Leo Jordaan als verslaggever hadden meegemaakt te lachen. Ook bij Harry, hoog in de lucht kwam er een glimlach op de lippen.

_Smit probeert te blokkeren, hij vliegt naar Rovers toe. Hij versnelt. Gaat Rovers hem voorbij of niet?_

Iedereen hield tegelijk de adem in. Ze konden elkaar nu onmogelijk ontwijken... Met een enorme klap knalden Rovers en Smit op elkaar. Er was een vreselijk gekraak en stukken bezem vlogen alle kanten uit. Langzaam, het leek wel slow motion, begonnen ze allebei te vallen. Het publiek hield nog steeds zijn adem in.

Plotseling remden ze beiden af en kwamen ze zacht op de grond terecht. Hoog in de lucht had Harry zijn toverstaf in de hand. Een nieuwe time-out werd aangevraagd en terwijl Madame Plijster de gebroken botten heelde, liet Harry een nieuwe bezem voor Rovers aanbrengen. (Haar Nimbus 2000 was nu rijp voor het stort.) Smit kreeg Hanne's bezem. Hanne zelf liep de spelerstunnel in.

"Expecto Patronum"

Ze keek zenuwachtig op haar polshorloge. Een kwartier zou genoeg moeten zijn, toch. Ze had goed gerekend. Twaalf minuten later kwam de eerstejaars de gang binnenstormen met een bezem in haar handen.

"Bedankt!"

"Ben je zeker?" vroeg de eerstejaars twijfelend: "Hij is nog lang niet klaar."

"Als hij evengoed vliegt als gisteren, is er geen probleem."

De eerstejaars keek Hanne twijfelend na. Zo goed ging het gisteren nu ook weer niet...

_En daar is Hanne Hooch terug op het veld, met een nieuwe bezem. Ik denk dat we terug gaan starten._

En dat deden ze. De wedstrijd ging verder als voor de time-out: bliksemsnel. Er was één ding dat nu de aandacht trok.

_Hanne Hooch lijkt problemen te hebben met de stabiliteit van haar reservebezem. Dat is al de derde keer dat ze zo een vreemde zwiep maakt. Millie, weet jij iets over die bezem?_

"_Voor zover ik heb kunnen vaststellen is het een Nimbus 2001, normaal gezien toch een uitzonderlijk betrouwbaar model van bezems. Aan de staart te zien denk ik wel dat dit een persoonlijk aangepaste versie is, getuned als het ware. Aangezien de meeste studenten op Zweinstein niet het budget hebben om dit door een professional te laten doen, veronderstel ik dat het door een amateur werd gedaan. Wat het vreemde gedrag zou kunnen verklaren. De stabilisatiebezwering is duidelijk helemaal ontregeld."_

De score was ondertussen 150 – 300. Het oud-leerlingenteam scheen niet vermoeid te raken, maar nu pas echt op gang te komen. Nog steeds was er geen teken van de snaai.

_Rovers heeft de slurk. Mooie achterwaarse pas naar Ginny Wemel, maar die moet een luiaardrol doen om een beuker te ontwijken en daar valt de slurk. Potter duikt naar de grond! Heeft hij de snaai gezien?_

Harry en Hanne hadden beide de snaai gezien. Beiden doken ze er achter de snaai aan, die enkele meters naast de rechtse doelpaal van de Oud-leerlingen in cirkeltjes vloog. Het leek wel of hij het vliegen moe was. Hanne en Harry vlogen nu vlak naast elkaar, terwijl ze het uiterste uit hun bezem probeerden te krijgen. Een vuurflits tegen een Nimbus 2001, waar Pluisje eens op gaan staan was. De kansen leken oneerlijk.

En toch: langzaamaan leek Hanne terrein te winnen op Harry. Centimeter voor centimeter verloor Harry terrein. Tot hij het plotseling, tot verbazing van iedereen in het stadium, opgaf.

_Harry Potter lijkt te beseffen dat het een verloren zaak is en remt af. We stevenen af op een gelijkspel..._

Hanne hoorde hier echter niets van. In opperste concentratie, zich onbewust van alle ogen (op vier na, om exact te zijn) die op haar gericht waren, bereikte ze de maximumsnelheid van haar bezem. Opperste concentratie was inderdaad vereist, want zoals Millie de commentator al had gezegd: die stabilisatiebezwering leek echt nergens op. Ze was bijna bij de snaai en stak haar hand uit. Haar vingers sloten zich rond de snaai. In haar hand voelde ze de vleugeltjes kraken. Het heerlijke gevoel van het vangen van de snaai... Gelijk spel, professor Potter! Er klonk een algemene zucht. Iedereen in het stadion had zijn ogen op Hanne gehad en zijn adem ingehouden in die finale seconden. Iedereen, op drie man na...

_Hooch heeft de snaai! 150 punten voor de Leerlingen! Het stadion gaat uit zijn dak. Wie had er verwacht dat deze wedstrijd zou eindigen in een gelijkspel! Mijn excuses, er probeert iemand __hardnekkig iets in mijn oor te fluisteren. Zouden jullie even stil kunnen zijn in het stadion?_

Het gejoel in het stadion werd even minder. De supporters van de leerlingenploeg zaten met een kamerbrede grijns op hun lippen. Vreemd genoeg waren zij niet de enige: ook Harry en Ginny hadden een grijns op hun lippen. Zo mogelijk nog breder dan die van de Leerlingenploeg.

_Euhm, dit gebeurd niet vaak, maar ik sta met mijn mond vol tanden. Heeft er iemand recent nog naar het scorebord gekeken?_

Heel het stadion keek als één man naar het scorebord. Het werd muisstil. Iedereen stond voor een raadsel. Het scorebord gaf als eindscore: 300 – 310.

_Mijn felicitaties aan Mevrouw Ginny Potter, die in de laatste seconde nog een goal scoorde._

De informatie moest even doordringen bij het publiek. Terwijl iedereen met open mond had gekeken naar de sprint tussen Harry en Hanne, had Ginny gewoon doorgespeeld. Ze had de slurk gevangen en gescoord. IJskoud verder gespeeld. De 'ping' die steeds volgde na het scoren van een goal, was verloren gegaan in de orkaan van geluid die ontstond toen Hanne een fractie van een seconde later de snaai had gevangen.

's Avonds was er een kleine feestmaaltijd in de grote zaal. Tussen de hoofdschotel en het dessert, tikte Harry even met zijn mes op zijn glas. Het magisch versterkte geluid klonk doorheen de hele zaal. Harry stond recht.

"Beste leerlingen, ik wil jullie graag bedanken voor jullie massale aanwezigheid bij de Zwerkbalwedstrijd deze namiddag. Het was een aangenaam, sportief evenement. Ik zou ook graag de mijn tegenstanders, de leerlingenploeg feliciteren. Jullie waren een zeer waardige tegenstander en ik ben er zeker van dat verschillenden onder jullie het potentieel hebben om door te groeien naar professioneel niveau. Dat is mij ook bevestigd door enkele aanwezige scouts.

Maar ik ben en blijf een leerkracht en daarom zou ik ook graag nog een kleine les aan dit evenement verbinden. In het begin van de wedstrijd stelde ene Ludo Bazuyn – Ludo Bazuyn, die ook aanwezig was, wenste dat hij de cameoflagespreuk beheerste – vragen bij mijn selecties voor mijn team. Net zoals de vorige keer, iets meer dan twee decennia geleden, heb ik bewezen dat mijn criticasters ongelijk hebben. Je zal mij niet horen beweren dat mijn ploeg meer zwerkbaltalent bevat dan de andere ploeg. Ik weet dat dat niet zo is. Maar ik had een ploeg, Hanne had veel meer een verzameling individuen. Wij konden jullie verslaan omdat we een team waren...

Nog een tweede les die ik heb, heb ik zelf geleerd van één van mijn voorbeelden in mijn werkveld. Alastor Dolleman had een uitspraak 'Wees waakzaam!' En dat is jullie fout geweest. Het spel wordt gespeeld tot de laatste seconde. The game isn't over until it's over. Op het moment dat het op een gelijkspel ging uitlopen waren jullie allemaal, stuk voor stuk aan het kijken naar Hanne die de snaai pakte. Ginny heeft gewoon de slurk kunnen opvangen en door een ring smijten. De wachter heeft haar niet gehinderd, de jagers hebben haar niet getackeld en de drijvers hebben geen beuker haar richting uit geslagen. Jullie, jullie allemaal, hebben niet eens gezien dat ze een punt scoorde. De vijand, om even grote woorden te gebruiken, heeft jullie verslagen zonder dat jullie het hadden gezien. Daarom: WEES WAAKZAAM!"

Harry hief zijn glas omhoog.

"Ik zou nu nog graag op enkele mensen een toost uitbrengen.

Op Hanne Hooch, voor het leiden van het team dat ons bijna heeft verslagen.

Op Alastor Dolleman, die jullie over de dood heen een wijze les probeert te bezorgen.

Op Ludo Bazuyn, en de rest van de zwerkbalcommentatoren, in de hoop dat jullie ook een les geleerd hebben.

En tenslotte, op professor Sinistra, ons nieuwe schoolhoofd, zonder wie dit allemaal nooit mogelijk zou zijn geweest.

Gezondheid!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong> Hieronder.


	16. De Tempel

**AN: **Na weer een tijdje - alhoewel, een maand valt eigenlijk toch wel mee - een nieuw hoofdstuk. Ter compensatie voor het wachten is het wel een stevig hoofdstuk. Bijna 6000 woorden, dat is ongeveer driemaal zolang als gewoonlijk. Neem er dus rustig de tijd voor. Als je er dan toch rustig de tijd voor hebt genomen, neem dan ook even rustig de tijd om een review te schrijven. Ze worden uitermate gewaardeerd. Oh ja, voor ik het vergeet: het finalespel is begonnen...

**Disclaimer**: Dit verhaal is uiteraard gebaseerd op de Harry Potter-serie van JK Rowling. Het bevat ook verwijzingen naar en ideeën uit andere verhalen, al dan niet op deze website gepubliceerd. Dit is een gebruikelijke literaire techniek. Hij heet intertekstualiteit...

* * *

><p><em>"Ik heb me altijd ingebeeld dat het paradijs een soort bibliotheek zal zijn." Jorges Louis Borges<em>

Een man in een maatpak boste hard tegen Harry's schouder. Harry keek boos om. De man niet, hij wandelde verder alsof de wereld van hem was. Harry zuchtte. Londen in de ochtend, tijdens de spits, was de ultieme combinatie van boertigheid en beleefdheid. Het ene moment schoof je gedisciplineerd door de poortjes van de metro, het andere moment werd je bijna omvergelopen door een omhooggevallen bankier. Harry grinnikte inwendig. Waarschijnlijk was hij minstens dubbel zo rijk als die man. Zowel in de dreuzel als in de magische wereld, behoorden de Potters tot de haute-finance...

Aan metrostation Russell Square stapte Harry uit de metro. Hij hield ervan om af en toe – eigenlijk zelfs regelmatig – op de dreuzelwijze naar zijn werk te gaan. Vanaf Grimmauldplein 12 was het een goed half uur tot aan het Ministerie. Het gaf hem tijd om na te denken en het hield hem in contact met de dreuzelwereld. Als eerste stapte Harry uit de lift en door de poortjes. Metrostation Russell Square had enkel noodtrappen, er was niet genoeg plaats voor roltrappen...

Normaal gezien moest hij hier helemaal niet zijn, maar vandaag ging hij niet naar het Ministerie. Professor Sinistra had hem gevraagd om iets na te kijken in verband met de beschermende spreuken en schilden van Zweinstein. Er klopte iets niet helemaal... Harry vroeg zich af of het misschien te maken zou hebben met de verontrustende berichten die hij had ontvangen. Maar er was nog geen reden tot paniek, er was voldoende ervaren staf aanwezig op Zweinstein om de veiligheid van de leerlingen te waarborgen.

_Ridiculus!_

Professor Romantiae fronste. Waarom? Waarom wou ze hem absoluut spreken in deze afgelegen gang? Wat moest er zo geheim blijven? Hij liep voorbij een oud, nogal afgetakeld wandkleed. Het beeldde het verhaal uit van Epimetheus uit. Professor Romantiae besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Nors liep hij door: ze had benadrukt dat het dringend was. Hij maakte een mentale nota dat hij Harry op de hoogte moest brengen. Deze situatie was verontrustend. Onwillekeurig klemde hij zijn hand rond zijn staf.

Achter hem was er geluid. Iets klein, zoals twee lagen kleding die over elkaar streken. Met een soepelheid die niet te verwachten was van iemand met zijn omvang, draaide hij zich om. Hij hield zijn staf klaar om onmiddellijk te reageren indien nodig. Maar hij was al te laat...

"Imperio!" zei een koele, vrouwelijke stem.

Even vertroebelden professor Romantiae's ogen, waarna ze weer helder werden. Zijn zware stem galmde door de verlaten gang.

"Wat wilt u?"

_Ridiculus!_

Harry verliet het metrostation en begon in de richting van Russell Square zelf te stappen. Daar aangekomen stak hij het plein diagonaal over, door het park. Het was nog vrij rustig in het park: ochtendlijke lopers, enkele mensen onderweg en in een hoekje wat mensen die vreemde bewegingen stonden te maken. Tai-chi noemden ze het, geloofde Harry. Een vreemde dreuzelgewoonte...

Aan de overkant van het park aangekomen sloeg hij de Montague Street in, een opvallend rustige straat, aan beide kanten geflankeerd door typische Londense huizen. Harry wist dat de percelen aan de rechterkant grensden aan het terrein van het British Museum. Hij was er nu bijna... Hij was op weg naar dc Tempel, een geheime magische bibliotheek, waar gevoelige (gevaarlijke) informatie over allerhande magie werd opgeslagen. Een lenerskaart krijgen was waanzinnig moeilijk: je moest óf een beroep hebben waarvoor lidmaatschap van pas kwam (er waren opvallend veel schouwers, vloekbrekers en professoren lid) óf aanbevolen worden door minstens twee leden. En bovendien moest je lidmaatschap steeds worden goedgekeurd door het bevoegde comité van het Ministerie, met leden van zowel het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving, als van het Departement van Mystificatie. Kortom: het was een ontzettend geheimzinnige bedoening.

Op de hoek met de Great Russell Street sloeg Harry plotseling rechtsaf. In de plaats van aan de voorkant van het British Museum verder te lopen, liep hij echter op het hek van het museum af. Alsof het rook was, gleed hij er doorheen. De ingang was briljant geplaatst: zowel mensen die observeerden vanuit de Great Russell Street als vanuit de Montague Street zouden denken dat hij de hoek was omgeslagen. En moesten mensen – zelfs tovenaars – aan het hekwerk voelen, zouden ze merken dat het volledig ondoordringbaar was. De hekken openden zich enkel voor leden...

_Ridiculus!_

Professor Sinistra werd wakker van een aanhoudend geklop op haar deur. De wekker gaf zes uur aan. Was dat nu een uur om mensen wakker te maken?

"Aurora, we hebben een probleem. Zou je zo snel mogelijk willen opstaan?" bromde de zware stem van professor Romantiae van achter de deur. Aurora kwam met een zucht overeind.

"Drie minuten. Geef me drie minuten."

Nog half slapend kwam Aurora overeind en ging ze voor de spiegel in haar kleerkast staan. Haar haar stond alle kanten op. Met een zwiep van haar toverstaf gleed haar nachtgewaad op de grond. Ze stapte er uit en met een volgende zwiep plooide het gewaad zich op en legde het zich onder haar kussen. Uit haar kast koos ze een gemakkelijk zittend gewaad. Om zes uur 's morgens deed ze geen moeite om er goed uit te zien. Haar haar werd gebundeld tot een staart achteraan op haar hoofd. Nu zag het er toch al niet meer uit alsof ze te dicht bij een Wemels boembox had gestaan...

Met een tik van haar toverstaf schoof de grendel op haar deur – eenmaal Foppe om vier uur 's nachts in je slaapkamer was genoeg – open. Het was nog donker in de gang. Twee meter links van de deur stond het enorme silhouet van professor Romantiae afgetekend tegen de duisternis. Ze wandelde naar hem toe.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" zei ze geërgerd. Het antwoord kwam uit onverwachte hoek.

"Imperio," zei een koele, vrouwelijke stem achter haar.

_Ridiculus!_

Harry liep door de lange, ondergrondse gang totdat hij aan de balie van de beveiliging kwam. De Tempel was één van de weinige instellingen in Groot-Brittanië die onder de permanente bewaking van een schouwer stonden, al was dat eerder een formaliteit. De grootste verdediging van de Tempel, was zijn geheimhouding...

"Goedemorgen William."

"Goedemorgen meneer Potter. Zou ik uw stok en lidkaart even mogen?"

Achter de schouwer stond een grote, goed afgestelde hypocrietspriet om wisseldranken en dergelijke op te sporen. De schouwer legde Harry's staf in een goudkleurige weegschaal, gelijkaardig aan degene die op de beveiligingsbalie van het Ministerie stond. Het stukje perkament dat die produceerde, prikte hij op een nagel aan de zijkant.

"Zijn er al veel mensen hier?"

"Nog geen bezoekers, meneer Potter. Veel van de onderzoekers natuurlijk al wel. Waarschijnlijk zijn er zelfs weer blijven slapen."

De onderzoekers van de Tempel waren berucht onder iedereen die van hun bestaan af wist. In vergelijking met hen, had Hermelien Wemel een niet meer dan gezonde, milde leergierigheid. Zij waren de mensen die, vaak theoretische, handboeken schreven voor het magische onderwijs. Het waren meestal absolute (theoretische) experts op hun vakgebied. Het waren de mensen waar professor Banning naar schreef als hij niet wijs geraakte uit een bezwering.

William streek nog eens met een deugendetector langs Harry's lichaam en liet hem vervolgens binnen.

"Nog een prettige dag verder, meneer Potter."

Harry maakte een mentale nota dat hij de man moest complimenteren met het strikt opvolgen van de veiligheidsprocedures, zelfs ten opzichte van een hiërarchisch meerdere. Hij kwam de bibliotheek binnen door een dubbele, zware eiken deur. Hij wist dat de eiken deur, eenmaal van binnenuit vergrendeld, zo goed als alles zou buiten houden. De bibliothecaris had zich zo gedurende de twee laatste tovenaarsoorlogen opgesloten, met enkel zijn boeken als gezelschap...

Achter de eiken deuren kwam hij in een gigantisch vertrek. Voor hem strekte zich een grote leeszaal uit, waar aan lange tafels onderzoekers zaten te studeren. Verschillende onderzoekers hadden de grote tafels voor en naast hen gevuld met boeken: opengeslagen op bepaalde pagina's, exotisch gestapeld, rechtopstaand... Langs de muren stonden rekken met standaardwerken. Hier, op de gelijkvloers vond je boeken terug die je ook in de gewone bibliotheek van Zweinstein terugvond.

In de vier hoeken van de zaal had je wenteltrappen, die leidden naar de balkons die uitkeken op de leeszaal beneden. De eerste verdieping kwam overeen met wat men in Zweinstein in de Verboden Afdeling zou zetten: gevaarlijke of vergevorderde, moeilijke magie.

Op de tweede verdieping stonden de zeer gevaarlijke boeken. Er waren er zo maar enkele aanwezig op Zweinstein. Ze stonden in een speciale, afgesloten kast in het kantoor van de bibliothecaresse en konden enkel worden ingekeken onder toezicht van een leerkracht en mits toestemming van het schoolhoofd. Werken over gruzielementen, zonder uit te leggen hoe ze werden gemaakt, werden daar geplaatst.

De derde verdieping tenslotte, was de gesloten verdieping. De verdieping was opgedeeld in verschillende onderwerpen die apart stonden in kluizen, met elk een toegewezen beheerder. Je had de toestemming van het ministerie nodig om in één van de kluizen binnen te mogen. Vervolgens moest je daar de beheerder overtuigen van je nood, om een boek vast te krijgen. Op de derde verdieping stonden boeken met uiterst gevaarlijke magie. Magie waar het van levensbelang was om de kennis erover in beperkte kring te houden...

Harry ging onmiddellijk links de trap op en begon te klimmen naar de derde verdieping. Het was oorverdovend stil in het gebouw. Er was geen enkel geluid, buiten het ritselen van perkament en de gedempte voetstappen op het tapijt. Eens hij de derde verdieping had bereikt, begon hij de lange kant van de rechthoekige zaal af te wandelen. Ongeveer ter hoogte van de gigantische luster, die in het midden vanaf het zware, eiken plafond naar beneden hing, stopte hij bij een deur. Op de deur hing een eenvoudig gouden plaatje, met in zwarte letters: Schilden en mantels. Harry klopte aan.

"Binnen!" riep een vrouwelijke stem.

Harry opende de deur van de kluis. De kluis van 'Schilden en mantels' was een van de grotere kluizen van de derde verdieping. Hij mat ongeveer vijf op zeven meter. Harry wist dat er kluizen waren die met moeite anderhalve meter breed waren. In het midden van de ruimte stond een grote tafel, met daarnaast een groot bureau. Harry wist wie er aan het bureau zat. Hij had al eerder met haar gewerkt.

Professor Bouclier – Madame Bouclier – was een oud, klein dametje. Niettegenstaande haar eerste lieflijke indruk, verborg haar geest grote geheimen. Madame Bouclier was de wereldautoriteit in magische schilden, mantels en andere permanente, locatiegebonden verdedigingsspreuken. Ze was een soort van ingenieur voor magische beveiligingswerken. Als hoofd van het Schouwerhoofdkwartier had Harry al regelmatig met haar samengewerkt.

"Madame Bouclier! Hoe gaat het met u?"

"Goed, goed, goed! En 'oe gaat het met u?"

Desondanks de vele jaren die Madame Bouclier al in London verbleef, was haar Franse accent nog zeer hoorbaar. Ze kwam aan aangeschuifeld van achter een groot rek.

"Waar kan ik jou vandaag mee van dienst zijn, mijn jongen."

_Ridiculus!_

Professor Banning had vaste routines. 's morgens stond hij op om zes uur, kleedde hij zich om en ging hij naar de leraarskamer. Daar pakte hij de fluitketel, vulde die met water en zette hem op het vuur. Om klokslag half zeven begon de ketel te fluiten. Professor Banning pakte dan de theepot goot er een beetje kokend water in, spoelde even om en vulde dan de rest van de pot. Bovenin ging er nog een theebuiltje met zwarte thee. Die liet hij dan enkele minuten trekken, waarna hij er een kopje van uitschonk. Dat kopje, en vaak nog enkele kopjes meer, degusteerde hij dan terwijl hij in zijn favoriete zetel tegenover het vuur mediteerde over de diepere mysteries van het leven.

Om kwart voor zeven opende de deur van de leraarskamer zich en professor Banning fronste gestoord. Hij hield van de ochtendlijke rust in de leraarskamer. Hij had het zelfs nodig: even rust voor hij de drukte in de grote zaal aanging... Met enige moeite kwam hij recht in de grote stoel en keek hij over de rand. De arme man had nauwelijks tijd om te beseffen wat hem overkwam. En helaas lag zijn toverstaf op de salontafel voor hem, naast de pot thee.

"Imperio," zei de koele, vrouwelijke stem voor de derde maal.

_Ridiculus!_

Harry stond over een immens boek gebogen. Ze hadden het met twee uit het rek moeten tillen: zo immens was het. Het boek bevatte een gedetailleerde kaart die de webben van magie rond Zweinstein illustreerde. Enkele kleinere boeken ernaast gaven er duiding bij. In zichzelf mompelend en af en toe iets op een perkament krabbelend, volgde Harry kris-kras lijnen over de bladzijdes, regelmatig verspringend van bladzijde. Het web rond Zweinstein was te complex om het in een mensenleven volledig te begrijpen. Men bestudeerde delen en gebruikte het als naslagwerk, maar het geheel begrijpen was een onbegonnen werk.

Hij keek om zich heen. Rondom het grote boek lagen er verschillende kleinere, doch nog steeds lijvige, boeken verspreid over de tafel. Hij bekeek één voor één hun titels. Hij keek onder de tafel en onder zijn stoel. Tenslotte tilde hij het immense boek – met een kleine krachtinspanning – op. Ook daaronder lag het niet.

"Excuseer mij, Madame Bouclier. U zei dat dit alle verklarende boeken bij de atlas zijn?"

"Ja, ontbreekt er iets?" sprak Madame Bouclier met de verontrustte stem van een bibliothecaresse die geconfronteerd wordt met een ontbrekend boek.

"Wel, hier in de atlas," Harry tikte op het immense boek: "wordt verwezen naar 'Izolaĵo'. Weet u wat ze daar mee bedoelen?"

Madame Bouclier dacht diep na. Ze begon zacht van niet te schudden, toen er plotseling een glimlach op haar gezicht kwam. De glimlach van een bibliothecaresse die een boek terugvindt.

"We hebben dat boek wel! Ja, ik zal het even gaan halen."

Enkele minuten later kwam Madame Bouclier terug van achter een groot boekenrek. Ze hield een klein, dun, rood boekje vast met in schilferende letters op de voorkant: 'Izolaĵo'.

"Het lag ergens in een doos achteraan. Eén van mijn voorgangers heeft het hier mee naar toe gebracht, maar ik noch mijn voorganger kon het lezen, dus bleef het daar staan, want we konden het niet classificeren..."

Harry was teleurgesteld. Hij had niet echt een talenknobbel, dus de kans was klein dat hij het wel kon lezen.

"Is er hier iemand die het wel zou kunnen lezen? Ik denk dat de oorzaak van de afwijkingen die ik heb vastgesteld ergens in dat gedeelte ligt, maar uit de kaart alleen geraak ik niet echt wijs."

Madame Bouclier scheen te twijfelen: "Er is iemand die het misschien zou kunnen, maar hij is nogal vreemd. Weet je zeker dat je dat gedeelte nodig hebt?"

_Ridiculus!_

"De beste kwaliteit hout oogst je 's morgens, als het hout net door het eerste ochtendlicht aangeraakt is," doceerde Abraham aan Elisabeth. De eerste stralen van de ochtendzon schenen door de mistbanken die het terrein als een deken toedekten. Elisabeth en Abraham waren die ochtend voor dag en dauw opgestaan om hout te gaan halen voor hun werkplaats, waar Abraham toverstokken herstelde en Elisabeth bezems. Ze droomden er beiden van om zelf te creëren, in de plaats van te repareren, maar eerst moesten ze oefenen door te herstellen. En ze waren beide al behoorlijk goed...

Voor dag en dauw opstaan was een grijze zone in de regels van Zweinstein, want wanneer hield het op met nacht te zijn en mochten de leerlingen terug op de gangen? Erg duidelijk was het allemaal niet. Elisabeth en Abraham hadden dan maar wijselijk besloten om zich sowieso te verstoppen als ze gezien werden op hun ochtendlijke missie, hoe laat het ook was. Achteraf gezien: een wijze beslissing.

Ze doken dan ook onmiddellijk weg toen ze het viertal zagen opdoemen uit de mist: professor Romantiae, professor Sinistra, professor Banning en professor Morfosis, de leerkracht gedaanteverwisselingen. Ze beenden alle vier af op het huisje van Hagrid. Professor Romantiae bonkte met zijn grote vuist op de deur.

"Hagrid, er is een probleem." hoorden Elisabeth en Abraham hem roepen.

Even later zagen ze de deur in Hagrids huisje opengaan. Wat er toen gebeurdde konden Abraham en Elisabeth bijna niet geloven. Lichtflitsen in allerlei kleuren vlogen op Hagrid en zijn huisje af. Hagrid leek al de magie die hij absorbeerde wonderwel aan te kunnen, maar helaas was de zware, eikenhouten balk boven zijn hoofd een andere zaak. Hij knapte als een twijgje onder al dat magisch geweld. Ook Hagrid bezweek onder het gecombineerde magische en fysieke geweld. De klap van de balk op zijn hoofd bracht hem op zijn knieën. Romantiaes verlammingsstraal knipte het licht uit. Hagrid zeeg bewusteloos in elkaar.

Elisabeth en Abraham zaten geschokt toe te kijken. Ze waren totaal verbijsterd. Wat gebeurde er in hemelsnaam? Elisabeth was de eerste die haar gezond verstand terugvond.

"We moeten nonkel Harry... Professor Potter verwittigen," fluisterde ze. Abraham scheen wat te ontwaken uit zijn verdoving.

"Euh, ja. Als we zo gaan", hij wees naar links, "geraken we bij de uilenvleugel zonder dat ze ons zien."

Terwijl ze uit hun verstopplaats wegslopen hoorden ze nog een laatste maal professor Morfosis' stem. Haar koele, vrouwelijke stem echode over het terrein: "Sinistra, liefje. Activeer je de kvarantenobezwering?" Haar kille lach bezorgde hen rillingen...

_Ridiculus!_

De trap was ongeveer 75cm breed en liep steil omhoog. Harry kon zonder veel moeite de treden ter hoogte van zijn gezicht aanraken. Het was er zo stoffig dat Harry zich afvroeg of er eigenlijk ooit iemand passeerde. Bovenaan werd de trap afgesloten door een luik. Harry duwde het open en stak zijn hoofd erdoor. De zolder van de Tempel...

De zolder van de tempel was, net zoals de trap er naar toe, stoffig. De zolder had dezelfde oppervlakte als de zaal eronder. De balken die daar het plafond vormden, waren hier de vloer. De ruimte was enigszins spookachtig door de manier waardoor er licht naar binnen kwam: door de spleten tussen de vloerbalken. In heel de ruimte waren er streepjes licht waarin het stof dwarrelde...

De zolder was grotendeels leeg. Er waren twee rechte muren, de andere muren – van de lange kant – werden gevormd door de onderkant van het dak. Tegen de ene muur stond een grote kleerkast, of dat was toch hoe de kast er uit zag, die prachtig was bewerkt met houtsnijwerk. Ze deed Harry denken aan zijn verdwijnkast... Ergens in het midden van de zolder, schijnbaar willekeurig neergezet, stond een hoopje dozen. Op een ervan stond vermeld dat ze Diricawlveren bevatte. Iemand wou blijkbaar een verdwijnkast bouwen... Ze schenen er stof te staan vergaren. Tenslotte was er ook nog – in de verste uithoek van de zolder – een klein hokje. Harry wandelde er naar toe.

Hij vroeg zich af wie er in Merlijnsnaam hier zijn kantoor zou willen hebben. Op de deur hing een gelijkaardig eenvoudig, gouden plaatje als op de deuren beneden 'Aankoop en verwerving'. Het plaatje paste niet op de zolder. Het was namelijk onberispelijk proper. Harry besloot dat het koboldgesmeed moest zijn. Niet zo eenvoudig als het er uit zag. Hij klopte aan.

"Ja?" vroeg een argwanende stem.

"Meneer Jones?" vroeg Harry.

"Dat ben ik."

"Ik heb uw expertise nodig."

"Kom binnen."

Harry opende de deur. Hij kwam terecht in het kleinste kantoortje dat hij ooit had gezien. Op minder dan een meter van hem zat een man met zijn rug naar de deur over een eenvoudige tafel gebogen. Onmiddellijk rechts van de deur was er een groot rek, dat uitpuilde van de boeken. De boeken stonden kriskras door elkaar, zonder enige systematiek, maar wel uiterst efficiënt. Er kon geen boek meer bij. Alsof dat niet genoeg was, waren er bovenop de kast nog boeken gestapeld.

De muur tegenover het rek, waar de tafel tegenstond, werd gevormd door het dak. De ruimte tussen de tafel en het dak werd opgevuld door dozen. Aan de muur hingen kaarten, plattegronden en diagrammen. De tafel zelf was gevuld met papieren en enkele stapels boeken. Harry vroeg zich af hoe iemand in dit boekendoolhof ooit nog iets terugvond.

De man draaide zich om op zijn stoel.

"Waarvoor heeft u mij nodig?"

De man was – voor een tovenaar – atypisch gekleed. Hij droeg een spijkerbroek en een hemd, waarvan hij de mouwen had opgerold. Hij had een stoppelbaard en kortgeknipt, bruin haar. In zijn groen-bruine ogen was er naast een enorme intelligentie, ook durf en – nog het meest verrassende – een goed gevoel voor humor. Het verbaasde Harry niets dat hij niet goed mengde met de saaie boekenwurmen beneden.

"Ik ben hier naartoe gestuurd door de beheerder van de kluis 'Schilden en mantels' – de man trok één wenkbrauw omhoog – met dit boekje dat uitleg geeft bij een deel van de beschermende spreuken rond Zweinstein. Het is in een taal die we niet begrijpen en ik denk dat het de sleutel is die ik nodig heb om mijn probleem op te lossen."

"Aha. Laat eens zien."

Harry overhandigde het boekje. De man draaide het om.

"Hmm... Geen wonder dat ze dat daar beneden niet spreken. Het is zeer zeldzaam dat er boeken worden teruggevonden in het Hoog D'Haraans."

"Begrijpt u het?"

"Uiteraard."

"Kan u het vertalen?"

"Neen."

Harry was verbijsterd.

"Excuseer mij?"

"Ik zal het niet vertalen. Dat duurt te lang, maar als u mij zegt welke informatie u nodig hebt, haal ik ze er uit."

Harry legde hem zijn probleem uit. De man knikte en begon te lezen. Harry stond erbij en keek ernaar. Hij voelde zich ietwat ongemakkelijk. Wat werd hij verondersteld te doen? De man scheen het te merken.

"Zet je op de stoel." zei hij zonder op te kijken van het boek. Hij wees naar een stoel die ingeklemd stond tussen het rek en een stapel dozen. "Leg de boeken maar op de dozen. Ik denk dat het nog eens tijd is voor een gesprek met een intelligent persoon."

"Stoort dat niet bij het lezen?" vroeg Harry verbaasd.

De man schudde, nog steeds zonder zijn ogen van het boek af te wenden van niet: "In tegenstelling tot de meeste van mijn collega's ben ik hier vaker niet dan wel. Ik ben namelijk verantwoordelijk voor de verwerving van nieuwe boeken. Daarom heb ik veel reizen gemaakt naar verre en gevaarlijke streken. Op één van die reizen ben ik in een net te nauw contact gekomen met een waanzinnig gevaarlijke vloek: sectumspiriti. Ik ontsnapte ter nauwer nood, maar sindsdien is mijn geest gespleten."

Harry ademde diep in. Gespleten geest, dat klonk verdacht veel als...

"Ik weet waar u aan denkt, meneer Potter, maar gruzielementen worden gemaakt door middel van een gespleten ziel en niet door middel van een gespleten geest. Mijn gespleten geest stelt mij in staat om me op twee dingen tegelijk te concentreren, maar voor de rest heeft het enkel nadelen."

Harry knikte: "Natuurlijk. Ik was even in de war. Het is niet echt materie waar ik dagelijks mee geconfronteerd wordt. Is het zo een gevaarlijke job, boeken kopen voor de Tempel?"

De man wees met een arm rond zich heen: "Je weet toch wat er hier rond is: het British Museum. Een verzamelplaats voor alle schatten die het Britse Rijk gestolen heeft uit andere landen. Het is op dezelfde manier dat veel van de boeken die hier liggen hier terecht komen. Onze collectie hier is al een eeuwigheid geleden gestart toen we de collectie van de bibliotheek van Alexandrië naar hier hebben gehaald."

Harry kon zich niet inhouden: "Wat?"

"Die ligt onder beschermende spreuken in onze kelder. Alle informatie die er instaat kan je raadplegen via andere boeken in deze bibliotheek. Door de jaren heen hebben we onze collectie uitgebreid tot haar huidige omvang. Grotendeels op dezelfde manier als de manier waarop we dit museum hebben gevuld. Tegenwoordig is dat mijn taak."

"Dus dat is wat u hier doet: stelen." Harry klonk enigszins verontwaardigd. Een instelling betaald door het Ministerie ging overal ter wereld stelen. Als ze dat te weten kwamen op het Departement van Internationale Samenwerking...

De man klonk wat teleurgesteld: "Helaas niet nee, dat komt tegenwoordig niet goed meer over. We doen het nog wel, maar het is een zeldzaamheid. En als ze er om vragen en ze tonen aan er mee om te kunnen springen, geven we ze tegenwoordig zelfs terug." Harry kon horen dat hij het daar duidelijk niet mee eens was.

"Tegenwoordig verwerven we de meeste van onze boeken door erfenis of door aankoop van privé-collecties." Hij sprak het laatste woord met duidelijke walging uit.

"U heeft iets tegen privé-collecties?"

"Niet op zich nee, maar er zijn twee enorme nadelen aan verbonden. Niemand weet welke boeken er exact in welke privé-collecties staan. Daardoor kunnen waardevolle onderzoeken soms niet doorgaan, doordat de boeken niet te vinden zijn. Maar ik heb nog een veel sterker argument: het is waanzinnig gevaarlijk. Neem dit boek bijvoorbeeld – hij tikte op het boek – een exemplaar van dit boek in de verkeerde handen zou tot rampen kunnen leiden."

Harry fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.

"Wat staat er dan in?"

"Zoals u al zei is het een handleiding bij een bepaald, oeroud stuk van de bezweringen die als beveiliging rond Zweinstein liggen. Het is zelfs een deel van de absolute kern van de bezweringen, aangebracht door de vier stichters. Vanaf deze kern hebben zij, en later anderen, dan verder gebouwd. Volgens dit boekje, en ik ben geneigd om het te geloven, is de bezwering slechts eenmaal in de geschiedenis gebruikt geweest. Dat was zo een ramp, dat ze het sindsdien nooit meer hebben gebruikt. Eigenlijk wilden ze het verwijderen uit de spreuken, maar doordat deze spreuken zo in de basis van het net lagen, konden ze er niet aan zonder de rest van de spreuken te ontwrichten..."

"En wat doet deze bezwering dan wel?"

"Hij plaatst Zweinstein in isolatie."

"Waarom is dat een probleem?"

"In een geval van nood geraakt er niemand meer in, maar ook niet meer uit. De mensen zitten er opgesloten. Als een aanvaller ooit binnendringt en de bezwering activeert, hebben we een zeer ernstig probleem. De spreuk blokkeert zowat elke methode van magisch transport: verdwijnselen is sowieso niet mogelijk, bezems niet, haard niet, viavia's niet en gewoon de grens oversteken zou ook niet gaan. Ik denk zelfs niet dat je de grens zou vinden... De enige optie die ik ken is gebruik maken van een afgerichte feniks, maar die waarschijnlijkheid benaderd nul. Of een Diricawl natuurlijk, die gaan ook via andere dimensies."

Harry knikte ernstig. Hij zag in dat er een groot probleem zou zijn moest die bezwering geactiveerd geraken. Er viel even een stilte. De man las aan een verbazingwekkend hoog tempo door. Het was de beste benadering van 'een boek verslinden' die Harry ooit had gezien.

Plotseling vloekte de man hardop. Harry schoot recht.

"Wat heeft u gevonden?"

"We hebben een probleem. De observaties die u heeft gedaan wijzen er op dat de kvarantenobezwering op scherp is gesteld. Er zitten twee beveiligingen op de bezwering: ze moet op scherp worden gesteld en ze kan enkel worden geactiveerd door het huidige schoolhoofd. Eenmaal geactiveerd duurt het een half uur voordat ze volledig functioneel is. Als het schoolhoofd het startschot geeft, is Zweinstein binnen een half uur buiten het bereik van alle eventuele hulp."

Op dat moment gloeide de nepgaljoen in Harry's broekzak op. Op dat moment vloekte Harry hardop.

_Ridiculus!_

Marcel liet de nepgaljoen in zijn zak glijden. Hij hoopte maar dat er iemand op reageerde. Harry had hem eens verteld dat hij de zijne nog steeds altijd bij zich droeg. Hopelijk... Er was iets mis. Wat was niet duidelijk, maar het was extreem ernstig. Er was net een aanslag gepleegd op Hagrid, door vier van Zweinsteins eigen leerkrachten. Marcel had het allemaal zien gebeuren vanuit de kassen. Hij had willen ingrijpen, maar – in een vlaag van wijsheid – had hij ingezien dat hij zo alleen zichzelf in gevaar zou brengen. En zo de leerlingen. Ze hadden hulp nodig.

De leerlingen! Hij moest ze beschermen. Totdat de zaak weer onder controle was, moesten ze veilig zijn. Hij haastte zich zijn kantoor uit. De vier stonden hem op te wachten. In een flits trok Marcel zijn toverstok. Aurora was verstijft voor ze er erg in had. Helaas bood de rest meer weerwerk. Marcel kon onmogelijk standhouden. Banning en Romantiae waren na Harry de beste duelleerders van Zweinstein.

Professor Morfosis begon aan een spreuk: "Imperio". Terwijl Marcel de spreuk probeerde af te weren, hoorde hij de stem van professor Dolleman galmen in zijn hoofd: 'Probeer geen onvergeeflijke vloeken te blokkeren. Het is nutteloos. Ontwijk.' Op dat moment werd hij geraakt.

Plotseling was de wereld mooi en licht. Marcel begreep niet waarom hij zich daarnet nog zoveel zorgen had gemaakt. Alles was in orde nu. Alles komt goed.

_Verzamel al de leerlingen in de grote zaal._

Marcel wou niets liever. Hij wist dat het zijn grootst mogelijke vreugde zou zijn om de leerlingen in de grote zaal te verzamelen...

Even later liep Marcel gefrustreerd te ijsberen in de grote zaal. Hij werd er zenuwachtig van. Er ontbraken vier leerlingen: Hanne, Scorpio, Abraham en Elisabeth. Langs de andere kant was zijn afdeling er volledig. Marcels borst zwol op van trots. Hij had zijn taak goed uitgevoerd. Het was de schuld van de andere leerkrachten. Hij had het niet gedaan. Hij kon trots zijn op zichzelf!

_Ridiculus!_

Harry stormde de trap van de zolder naar beneden af. Aan een duizelingwekkende vaart stoof hij over de galerij in de richting van de trap. De maximale valsnelheid benaderend rende hij van de trap. Hij schoot de leeszaal door in de richting van de dubbele eiken deuren. Vele onderzoekers keken verstoord op. Geen tijd voor verklaringen, noch voor verontschuldigingen. Hij zwiepte met zijn toverstok en de zware eiken toegangsdeuren vlogen open met een luide klap. De schouwer van wacht kwam verontrust achter zijn bureau uit en maande hem aan om te stoppen. Harry antwoordde met een lamstraal in zijn borst. "Sorry William." Hij had hier nu geen tijd voor.

Voor ze in de bibliotheek goed en wel doorhadden wat er gebeurde, bereikte hij het einde van de gang. Nog voor zijn voeten de straat raakten, verdwijnselde hij reeds. De nauwe tunnel was nog nooit zo krap en lang geweest. Een eeuwigheid duurde het wel voor hij weer de verse lucht kon inademen.

De verse lucht was ijskoud en gevuld met een huiveringwekkend gereutel. Dementors! Sinds zijn bruiloft met Ginny had hij nooit meer moeite gehad om een gelukkige gedachte te vinden. Hij haalde het geestesbeeld voor zijn ogen. Ginny in haar prachtige, witte jurk, die aan de hand van haar vader het middenschip af kwam gelopen. Haar prachtige rode haren, die schenen te gloeien in de middagzon, sluierden over haar schouders, vanboven afgetopt door tante Marga's tiara. En dan – bijna een huwelijksplechtigheid later – haar prachtige volle, rode lippen, die het woord 'Ja' vormden.

Voor het eerst keek Harry om zich heen. Het waren er honderden, honderden dementors. Met de beelden van zijn bruiloft voor zijn ogen, sprak hij de woorden.

"Expecto patronum!"

Er verscheen geen hert. Het was eerder alsof er een soort patronus in hem ontplofte. En nog eens. En nog eens. De ene golf oogverblindend wit licht na de andere vertrok uit Harry en golfde naar de dementors. Kringen wit licht vertrokken vanuit Harry en werden steeds groter. De eerste golf bereikte de dementors. De eerste dementors die geraakt werden schenen gewoonweg te vergruizen onder de invloed van het licht. De dementors erna konden zich niet snel genoeg uit de voeten maken. Even later was er in de wijde omtrek geen dementor meer te bespeuren.

Op enkele tientallen meters van hem was de grens van Zweinstein. Deze was nu pijnlijk goed zichtbaar door een groene waas die vanuit de lucht naar beneden kroop. Het halfuur was zo goed als om. Harry spurtte in de richting van de grens. Misschien kon hij er nog net onderdoor. Enkele meters links van hem raakte een uitloper van de waas de grond al. Harry gebruikte al zijn kracht. Hij dook in de richting van de grens. De groene waas raakte de grond.

Harry kwam pijnlijk hard op de grond terecht. Hij keek achterom. De groene waas was nergens te bespeuren. Hij was nochtans zeker dat hij voorbij de grens was gesprongen. Hij keek voor zich. Enkele momenten wist hij niet wat hij zag. Zweinsveld?! Hij was aan compleet de andere kant van Zweinstein verschijnseld, waar het kasteel het dichtst bij de grens stond...

Hij draaide zich terug om. En nog eens. Waar ergens in Zweinsveld was hij ergens? Zijn ogen zochten oriëntatiepunten. Ja... neen. Het klopte niet. Op de plek waar hij nu stond, moest hij normaal gezien Zweinstein in de verte zien liggen. Normaal gezien. Harry pakte zijn staf en porde in zijn arm.

"Auw!"

Er verscheen onmiddellijk een blauwe plek. Goed, hij was dus wakker. Langzaam begon het in hem te dagen. Hij draaide om, en om, en om. Tenslotte zonk hij teleurgesteld neer. Hij was een fractie van een seconde te laat geweest. Zweinstein was weg. De kvarantenobezwering had Zweinstein niet enkel onbereikbaar gemaakt. Het had de ruimte zo vervormd dat Zweinstein er fysiek niet meer was. Zweinsteins buitengrenzen lagen nu tegen elkaar aan. Harry kon niets meer doen, ze waren op zichzelf. Teleurgesteld bleef hij zitten op de grond. Wat nu?

Tien minuten later schrok Harry op. Hoe kon hij zo stom zijn! Met een plop verdween hij.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Het is dus nu de bedoeling dat je schrijft wat je er van vond in dat kadertje hieronder. Input wordt erg geapprecieerd. Ook van anonieme lezers. Die reviews kan ik dan uiteraard wel niet beantwoorden, wat ik steeds probeer te doen, en je kan er ook niet van op de hoogte worden gesteld als er een nieuw hoofdstuk is... Tja, jullie keuze. Als je het niet aandurft om openbaar te reviewen, of je vreest mijn gevoelens ermee te kwetsen, mag je je review altijd sturen als PM. Ik verbeter taalfouten waar ik op wordt gewezen!

Dan rest er mij niets meer dan mijn reviewers te bedanken. Bedankt suzanne, Greendiamond123, Florreke, LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n!

W.

P.S: Voor de mensen die aan literaire analyse doen: er zaten verwijzingen in naar 'De wetten van de magie' van Terry Goodkind, en waarschijnlijk, al weet ik niet of het specifiek in dit hoofdstuk het geval is, ideeën uit de verhalen van MGO (To live a life!) en Avana65 (Wentelende wereld!)


	17. Marcel

**AN: **Hopelijk verlost dit jullie een beetje van de spanning waarin ik jullie heb achtergelaten sinds de vorige update. Ik doe mijn best om spoedig te updaten, maar ik kan - met een blik op mijn agenda - niets beloven. Veel leesplezier!

* * *

><p><em>"This isn't flying, this is falling with style!" Buzz van Toy Story<em>

Met een knal verschijnselde Harry voor de poort van het Potter landhuis. Na de oorlog was Harry tot de ontdekking gekomen dat het geld in zijn kluis in Goudgrijp maar een voorschot was op zijn erfenis. De Potters waren een behoorlijk rijke tovenaarsfamilie geweest, lang niet zo rijk als de Malfidussen, maar de Zwartsen toch zeker wel benaderend. In het testament van zijn ouders, James was een vooruitziend man geweest, stond geschreven dat de kobolden van Goudgrijp de erfenis – op dat zakgeld in kluis 687 na – moesten beheren tot Harry meerderjarig werd. En gezien de kobolden hem niet konden vinden op het moment dat hij meerderjarig werd, wachtten ze tot de oorlog voorbij was...

De groengeverfde tuinpoort zwaaide uit zichzelf open toen hij naderde. De poort wist wie hij mocht binnenlaten... Harry haastte zich over het tuinpad naar het landhuis toe. Binnen in het landhuis schoot hij onmiddellijk naar rechts, de kelder in. Achteraan in de wijnkelder stond een metalen hek. Harry tikte erop met de punt van zijn staf. De bezwering was afgesteld op zijn staf en zijn magie, niemand anders kon het hek open krijgen. Hij liep verder de kelder in en sloeg op het einde van de gang linksaf.

In de kamer waar hij uitkwam, stond er slechts één voorwerp: een kast. Een grote, zwarte kast. De kast was een fortuin waard, maar Harry had hem als schouwer in beslag genomen bij Odius en Oorlof, nadat Marcel had ontdekt dat de Kamer van Hoge Nood zich op mysterieuze wijze had hersteld van de brand en dat er zelfs een groot deel van de voorwerpen gered waren. Harry gooide de kast open en stapte erin. Bijna onmiddellijk bereikte hij de andere kant: een leeg, stenen vertrek. Vroeger was dit de slaapkamer geweest van professor Anderling, nu was het enkel nog de ruimte die grensde aan Harry's kantoor op Zweinstein – vroeger Anderlings kantoor. Harry had geen slaapkamer op Zweinstein.

Harry opende de geheime deur naar zijn kantoor.

"Homenum Revelio"

Er was niemand in het kantoor. Niemand meer..., maar er was wel iemand geweest. Harry liet steeds als hij zijn kantoor verliet enkele spreukjes achter. Letterlijk: spreukjes. Hele fijne, nauwelijks detecteerbare magie. Het minste was voldoende om ze te verstoren. De aanwezigheid van een persoon bijvoorbeeld. En de spreukjes waren verstoord...

Op zijn hoede voor eventuele valstrikken – er was een probleem, niemand wist wat, dus Harry verkeerde zowat in opperste staat van paraatheid – wandelde hij naar de deur van zijn kantoor. Op tien centimeter van de klink hield hij zijn hand stil. Hij taste in de lucht rond de klink. Sommige magische vaardigheden kon je niet op school leren. Vaardigheden zoals het voelen van magie. Magie liet altijd sporen achter. Een geoefend persoon kon zelfs de ene persoon van de andere onderscheiden, aan de hand van hun persoonlijke, magische vingerafdruk. Harry was een geoefend persoon.

Er was iets mis met de klink. Harry kon er niet de vinger opleggen wat. Er hing te weinig magie rond om te zijn vervloekt, maar teveel om normaal te zijn. Zoekend keek hij rond in de kamer. Aha! Zijn wintermantel hing nog aan de kapstok. Hij wikkelde hem zorgvuldig rond zijn hand en nam de klink vast. Er klonk een luid gesis. Harry trok onmiddellijk zijn hand terug. Een fractie van een seconde en een banvloek later lag de mantel in de tegenovergestelde hoek van het lokaal. Er kringelde langzaam een rookpluimpje uit omhoog. Zonder de klink dan maar.

"Homenum Revelio," zei Harry nogmaals, nu om de gang te controleren. Er volgde al snel een tweede spreuk: "Bombarda!"

Met een luide knal vloog Harry's deur tegen de muur aan de overkant van de gang. Harry overliep de situatie. Eén: Marcel had hem een signaal gestuurd. Twee: er was een bijzonder gevaarlijke bezwering geactiveerd waardoor er geen hulp kon komen. Drie: iemand was in zijn kantoor geweest en had geknoeid met zijn klink. Kortom: het gevaar was behoorlijk ernstig. Iedereen kon een gevaar zijn. Hij moest op zijn hoede blijven. Wees waakzaam! Harry stapte de gang op.

Het duurde even voordat Harry doorhad wat er niet klopte. Het kasteel was onnatuurlijk stil. Normaal gezien moest er op dit uur van de dag meer lawaai zijn. Professor Romantiae's zware stem terwijl hij lesgaf. Leerlingen op de gang. Foppe die een harnas demonteerde. Mensen die kwamen kijken wat die explosie te betekenen had. Er was echter geen enkel geluid. Op zijn hoede sloop Harry door de verlaten gangen. Waar was iedereen?

Daar! Harry had iemand gezien. Wie wist hij niet. De persoon ging net de hoek om. Hij versnelde zijn pas. Weer zag hij een schim wegglippen om de hoek. Nog steeds op zijn hoede, bleef hij volgen. Harry hoorde de persoon de trap op klimmen. Hij was dus onderweg naar de uilenvleugel. Geruisloos als een kat ging Harry hem achterna.

o~0/O\0~o

Elisabeth, Abraham, Scorpius en Hanne zaten ineengedoken achteraan in een nis in de uilenvleugel. De uilenvleugel was de ideale verstopplaats: het lag er vol rommel, overal waren er rondvliegende uilen die het zicht verstoorden en de muren zaten vol met grote en kleine nissen waarin ze konden nestelen. De nis waarin Elisabeth en co gekropen waren was uitzonderlijk groot. Ze bevond zich meer dan twee meter hoog en bood een goed overzicht over de uilenvleugel. Hanne beweerde dat mensen nooit omhoog keken, dus de kans was klein dat ze gevonden werden. De kans was sowieso al klein dat er iemand naar hier kwam. Er was iets erg verontrustends aan de hand in het kasteel. Ze wisten niet goed wat het was, maar het was zeer verontrustend.

De deur ging krakend open en er kwam iemand binnen. Elisabeth maakte een vreemde beweging: een combinatie van achteruitdeinzen van de schrik en vooruitleunen om te zien wie er binnenkwam. Ze voelde hoe Hanne haar dichter tegen zich aantrok. Ze herinnerde zich dat Hanne had gezegd dat ze zich niet mocht bewegen. Beweging trekt de aandacht. De man op de grond draaide zich om. Het was professor Lubbermans... Hij keek zoekend rond. Hanne begon te bewegen, maar verstijfde weer onmiddellijk. De deur ging nogmaals open. Ditmaal zag Elisabeth direct wie er binnenkwam. Nonkel Harry! Professor Lubbermans draaide zich verrast om, met zijn toverstaf in de aanslag.

"Marcel," begon Harry: "ik ben Harry Potter. Je hebt me daarnet geseind met de magische munt. Wat is er aan de hand?"

Het antwoord kwam volledig onverwacht. Anders had hij het wel kunnen afweren. Professor Lubbermans gebruikte een non-verbale spreuk. Harry bood geen verzet. De spreuk botste met een gigantische klap tegen hem aan. Met een ongelooflijke klap werd Harry achteruit geworpen. Hij ging dwars door de zitstokken van de uilen heen. De uilen vlogen klapwiekend en krijsend weg, maar Harry kwam nog niet tot stilstand. Hij ging door. Door het glasvrije raam. Het laatste wat Elisabeth van hem zag was de verbijstering op zijn gezicht, die nog groter werd toen hun blikken elkaar kruisten. En toen was hij weg.

Elisabeth voelde Hanne naast zich bewegen. Met een grote sprong kwam ze op de vloer van de uilenvleugel terecht. Haar gezicht was vertrokken van boosheid. Ze krijste: "Paralitis!"

Ditmaal was het professor Lubbermans' tijd om verbaasd te zijn. De rode lamstraal ging recht in zijn borst. Hij zakte bewusteloos in elkaar...

"Kom," zei Hanne tegen de anderen: "Het is hier niet meer veilig."

Elisabeth was te verbouwereerd om iets te zeggen. Scorpius nam haar bij de hand en trok haar mee. Nonkel Harry?

o~0/O\0~o

Met een zachte plof kwam Harry neer op de bosgrond van het Verboden Bos. Hij gaf zichzelf een mentale uitbrander: hij had beter moeten weten. Het had wisseldrank kunnen zijn of – te oordelen naar de wazige blik in Marcels ogen – imperiusvloek. Gelukkig was hij snel genoeg terug bij zijn positieven geweest om zijn val onder controle te krijgen. Wat enkele zweef en luchtkussenspreuken al niet met een mens konden doen...

Er waren twee lichtpuntjes in de duisternis. Eén: Marcel was uitgeschakeld. Dat had hij nog zien gebeuren in de verte. Een rode flits en hij zonk ineen. Hanne was vermoedelijk tot actie overgegaan. Dat meisje zat vol verrassingen... Twee: hij wist nu waar de rest van Zweinsteins leerlingen waren. In zijn vlucht had hij gezien dat er enorme activiteit was in een Noordelijker gelegen deel van het Verboden Bos. Vanuit de lucht had het geleken alsof er een hoop krioelende mieren aan het werk waren geweest. De leerlingen dus...

De rest van de voormiddag sloop Harry onder zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel rond op het schoolterrein. Wat was er in Merlijnsnaam aan de hand? Zo goed als alle leerlingen waren in het Verboden Bos aan het werk. De grond werd systematisch doorzocht en omgespit. Zonder magie, vreemd genoeg... De leerkrachten hielden toezicht, allemaal met een vreemde, wazige blik in hun ogen, die magie deed vermoeden.

Zoals elke dag ging 's middags de bel en trok iedereen naar de grote zaal om te eten. De sfeer was echter niet alledaags. Er hing nu een zware, bedompte sfeer. In de plaats van het normale, drukke gebabbel, hing er nu een loden stilte. Harry kreeg er rillingen van. Onder zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel, in een hoekje van de zaal, nam hij afwezigheden op. Het waren er niet veel: Hagrid, professor Sinistra, professor Morfosis en professor Romantiae. En natuurlijk Marcel en de kinderen die in de uilenvleugel zaten. Hanne, Scorpius, Abraham en Elisabeth.

Met een luide klap vlogen de dubbele deuren van de grote zaal open. Professor Romantiae kwam binnengewandeld. Zijn zware stem baste door de zaal: "Alle leerlingen, leerkrachten en personeel van Zweinstein worden verzocht mij te volgen. Het schoolhoofd zal een mededeling doen bij het Verboden Bos."

Samen met al de rest volgde Harry professor Romantiae richting het Verboden Bos. Op een geïmproviseerd podium stond professor Sinistra hen op te wachten, geflankeerd door professor Morfosis en – tot Harry's grote verbazing – Marcel. Hagrid stond aan een boom vastgebonden. Hij leek enigszins suf. Harry vroeg zich af hoe ze hem hadden neergekregen, door zijn reuzenbloed absorbeerde hij eerder magie, dan er door beïnvloed te worden. Zijn hart zonk hem pas echt in zijn schoenen toen hij Hanne en co zag staan, netjes bijeengebonden en ontwapend.

Professor Sinistra begon te spreken. De enkelingen die nog hadden durven fluisteren, zwegen nu. Haar stem schalde sinister over de menigte.

"Leerlingen, zoals ik jullie deze morgen al heb verteld, heeft het Ministerie ons met een belangrijke taak opgezadeld. Duistere krachten hebben een voorwerp onze terreinen binnengesmokkeld. Een duister voorwerp dat de geest verziekt. Het zet aan tot wanhoop, tot waanzin en tot rebellie. Het is daarom dat we deze beschermende bezwering hebben moeten aanbrengen."

Professor Sinistra wees naar de groene schimmen die de hemel afschermden.

"Het is ook daarom dat jullie normale lessenroosters geschrapt zijn teneinde dit voorwerp te vinden. Het is namelijk typisch aan duistere voorwerpen dat hun fysische afmetingen totaal geen verband vertonen met de ontzagwekkende kracht ervan. Dit voorwerp, dat de geest bedwelmd en aantast louter en alleen door lang genoeg in de ruime omgeving te verblijven, is slechts een kiezeltje groot. Een simpele, zwarte, geslepen steen. Als jullie deze steen vinden: raak hem niet aan! Roep onmiddellijk een van de leerkrachten erbij, die mij zal verwittigen. De gepaste maatregelen zullen dan worden getroffen. Ik verwacht van jullie dat jullie jullie uiterste best doen om dit duister voorwerp te vinden."

Er viel een dramatische stilte.

"Helaas heeft dit duister voorwerp al enkele slachtoffers gemaakt," ging ze zacht verder. Ze rolde een perkamentrol uit.

"Ik heb hier bij mij de maatregelen die we hebben toegestuurd gekregen door het Ministerie van Mystificatie. Helaas is de behandeling voor een vloek zoals de deze bruut en pijnlijk. Een Hippogriefenmiddel in de puurste zin van het woord. Om permanente hersenschade te vermijden, staat er hier, dient er eerst een sterke pijnprikkel te worden toegediend via een spreuk zoals crucio. Dit voorkomt het verliezen van binding met de realiteit. Gezien de persoon heeft aangetoond dat hij erg vatbaar is voor de vloek, is het aangewezen hem daarna onder de imperiusvloek te plaatsen, aangezien enkel dit krachtig genoeg is om de rebellie veroorzaakt door de bezwering tegen te gaan. Het is met pijn in het hart dat ik nu deze spreuken zal moeten gebruiken, voor de gezondheid en het welzijn van deze leerlingen en professor."

Professor Sinistra wees naar de samengebonden leerlingen en Hagrid.

Harry was tijdens het gesprek steeds bleker geworden. Ze waren op zoek naar de steen van Mergel. Een reliek des Doods! En als klap op de vuurpeil had Aurora dan ook nog net bekendgemaakt dat ze van plan was om Onvergeeflijke Vloeken toe te passen, op leerlingen en op Hagrid. Het was tijd om in te grijpen...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ai, deed ik het nu weer? Sorry. Het is moeilijk om anders te eindigen als je gedwongen bent om je finale te spreiden over meerdere hoofdstukken... Ik moet het tenslotte spannend houden. Hopelijk hebben jullie ervan genoten, zoja: gelieve mij dan te motiveren om zo snel mogelijk te vervolgen, dmv een review. Indien nee: zeg mij hoe het beter kan in een review.

Tenslotte nog een woord van dank aan mijn reviewers: Greendiamond123, Florreke en Ezzie-my.

Met vriendelijke groeten,

W.


	18. The Prestige

**AN: **Mijn oprechte verontschuldigingen voor het wachten. Ik heb een aantal drukke weken achter de rug, met veel (sociale) activiteiten en te halen deadlines. Maar hier is het dan uiteindelijk: de finale!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"The time that people aren't expecting what's going to happen, I find that's the best time to really cause the damage that needs to be done." Marilyn Manson<em>

Harry bestudeerde de situatie. Professor Banning en Romantiae hielden de leerlingen langs achter in de gaten. Vooraan stonden professor Morfosis, Sinistra en Marcel toezicht te houden. De leerlingen zaten klem. Hij moest ze op de één of de andere manier weglokken... Tijd voor listig spreukwerk.

Banning was vanop het podium nauwelijks zichtbaar. Zijn kleine gestalte werd bijna volledig verhuld door de menigte studenten. Het viel dus ook niet direct op dat hij in elkaar stuitte. Zeker niet omdat net op dat moment de hel losbarstte aan de rand van het Verboden Bos, vlakbij de plek waar professor Romantiae stond. Rode vonken sproeiden in het rond. Met een daverende klap ging een massieve eik de lucht in. Piepkleine splintertjes sproeiden overal rond. De poot van het podium, het dichtste bij het Verboden Bos ging krakend onderuit. Er heerste opperste verwarring. Perfect!

Harry sloop naar professor Sinistra, die volop de situatie onder controle probeerde te krijgen, toe. Hij wierp zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel af.

"Professor Sinistra, in Merlijnsnaam, stop met wat je ook bezig bent!"

Professor Sinistra glimlachtte... onheilspellend. Vals. Er bewoog iemand achter Harry. Met een ruk draaide hij zich om. Professor Morfosis stond klaar met een getrokken toverstaf.

"Imperius."

Harry's ogen werden even wazig.

o~0/O\0~o

Elisabeth kon bijna niet meer op haar benen staan van angst. Het touw waar ze mee was vastgebonden schuurde over haar polsen. Naast haar probeerde Hanne de touwen los te wringen. Verloren moeite. Op het podium beëindigde professor Sinistra haar toespraak. Elisabeth wist niet wat de spreuken waren die ze had genoemd, maar aan het toegenomen gespartel van Scorpius, Abraham en Hanne te merken, kon het niet goed zijn.

Toen barstte de hel los. Professor Romantiae werd omvergeblazen door een afgescheurde tak van een reusachtige eik. Hij krabbelde alweer overeind. Splinters van de boom raasden over het terrein. Het touw verslapte wat. Het podium stortte half in elkaar. En plotseling dook nonkel Harry uit het niets op. Elisabeth begreep er helemaal niets meer van. Daarstraks was hij nog uit één van de hoogste torens van Zweinstein getuimeld en nu stond hij hier, alsof er niets aan de hand was! Naast haar snakte ook Hanne naar adem. Ze begon nog harder aan het touw te trekken.

Plotseling stond professor Morfosis achter hem. Ze zag hoe nonkel Harry getroffen werd door haar spreuk. Zijn ogen werden even wazig. Er verscheen een glimlach op zijn gezicht. De glimlach van iemand die zich de locatie van een lang verloren schat herinnerde.

o~0/O\0~o

Harry wandelde aan een stevig tempo door het bos. Nog ietsje verder. Hij werd op de voet gevolgd door professor Morfosis, die op haar beurt werd gevolgd door Marcel, professor Sinistra en professor Romantiae. Hij spande zijn spieren. Eén neer, vier te gaan. Hij was nooit erg gevoelig geweest voor de Imperiusspreuk.

Met een grote sprong en een vleugje magie dook hij de struiken in. In het voorbijvliegen ontwortelde hij nog een boom. Verwarring creëren, verspreiden... en ze dan één voor één neerleggen. Dat was zijn tactiek. Hoofdstuk 3 in het handboek 'Aanvalstechnieken' op de schouwersschool. Zelfs de Romeinen kenden die techniek al. Zij noemden het 'verdeel en heers'. Plat op de grond liggend rolde hij zich onder een struik. Laat ze eerst maar wat zoeken. Onder de struik gelegen maakte Harry zich klaar voor het gevecht.

Professor Sinistra was zijn eerste slachtoffer. Ze voelde dat hij in de buurt was, maar waar? Op een kleine, open plek draaide ze rond en rond. Ze stond met haar rug naar hem toen Harry dichterbij sloop. Helaas trapte hij op een droge tak. Hij kon zichzelf wel vervloeken. Met een ruk draaide ze zich om. Harry vuurde de eerste spreuk af. Met een minachtende zwiep weerde ze hem af. De tegenaanval volgde razendsnel, maar kaatste terug op Harry's schild. Ze kon de teruggekaatste spreuk maar nipt ontwijken. Het gevecht werd heviger en de magie krachtiger. Vonken sproeiden in het rond en verschroeiden de planten. Een rode straal schoot door Sinistra's verdediging door. Ze viel plat achterover in de varens.

Sluipend tussen het groen ging Harry verder. Daar was Marcel. Met aandacht voor zijn voeten, een ezel stoot zich geen twee keer aan dezelfde steen, kroop hij langzaam dichterbij. Een rode flits schoot plotseling door de struiken. Harry gooide zich plat op de grond. De lamstraal schoot op meters afstand van hem langs. Het kon niet dat die voor hem bedoeld was.

Dat was hij ook niet. Een tiental meter verder zakte Marcel roerloos in elkaar.

"Renervatio" bromde een zware stem direct. Het reusachtige lichaam van professor Romantiae maakte zich los uit de struiken. Een doorzichtige schijn in de lucht rond hem verraadde het krachtige schild dat hij rond zich had opgetrokken. Doelbewust begaf hij zich naar de plek waar de lamstraal vandaan was gekomen.

"Potter," bulderde hij: "stop eens met verstoppertje spelen."

Met een zwiepje van zijn toverstaf ontdeed hij de struik van zijn bladeren. Hanne stond ineengedoken in de – nu kale – struik. Professor Romantiae's lach baste door het bos.

"Kom je meespelen met de grote mensen?"

Hanne hief haar toverstaf en lanceerde een uitstekende vleddervleervloek. Hij ketste moeiteloos af op Romantiae's schild. Professor Romantiae's glimlach verdween. Al snel vlogen de vonken en flitsen in het rond. Hanne werd achteruit gedreven. Ze kon Romantiae's magische geweld maar met moeite weerstaan. Harry stond recht.

"Romantiae!"

Verstoord draaide professor Romantiae zich om. Een dodelijke ernst was af te lezen van Harry's gezicht. Hanne had hem nog nooit zo ernstig gezien.

"Sorry." mompelde hij tussen zijn opeengeklemde lippen door.

Een knetterende bliksemflits schoot uit zijn staf, recht op professor Romantiae's schild af. Met een daverende klap botsten ze op elkaar. Het schild lichtte op. Hanne kon professor Romantiae's tanden horen knarsen terwijl hij zijn schild in stand probeerde te houden. Ook Harry's gezicht was vertrokken van de inspanning. Een draad van knetterend licht verbond nog steeds zijn toverstok met het schild. Een traan welde op uit zijn oog en zocht langzaam zijn weg naar beneden over zijn wang. Hij mompelde een onverstaanbaar woord. Een bol vloeibaar licht ontstond aan de punt van zijn toverstaf. Langzaam schoof het langs de bliksemschicht in de richting van het schild.

Met een daverende klap bereikte de bol het schild. Professor Romantiae werd meters ver weggeslingerd. Midden op zijn borst zat een rokende schroeiplek. Hij knalde tegen een boom en schoof bewusteloos naar beneden.

Hanne was door de schokgolf op de grond gesmeten. Ze krabbelde terug overeind. Harry stond nog steeds overeind, tussen de licht verschroeide bosplanten. Zijn blik ging speurend rond. Het gevaar was nog niet geweken. Uiteindelijk richtte hij zijn blik op Hanne.

"Je hebt nog training nodig, meisje. Blijf achter me en doe precies wat ik zeg."

En hij vertrok weer. Drie neer, nog twee te gaan. Marcel bleef maar herrijzen vandaag... Het struikgewas werd steeds dichter en dichter. Plotseling schoot er een flits uit de struiken, recht op Harry af. Met een vloeiende beweging van zijn staf weerde Harry hem af. Voor dat Hanne het goed en wel doorhad, was Harry in een vurig gevecht verwisseld met Marcel. Ze wisten allebei dat de toverkunsten van hun tegenstander niet te onderschatten waren. Sinistra was voor Harry niet veel meer dan een opwarmertje geweest. Hij had het toen kalm gehouden, om bijkomende schade te vermijden. Romantiae had hij bij verrassing kunnen nemen, maar daar had hij al bruut geweld voor nodig gehad. Een echt tovenaarsduel vereiste echter creativiteit. Spreuken werden niet alleen afgevuurd op de tegenstander, maar ook om zijn omgeving, om zo onrechtstreeks aan te vallen. Of op zijn minst de tegenstander even af te leiden. Een omvallende boom was net zo dodelijk als een goedgeplaatste verbrijzelvloek. En moeilijker af te weren...

"Hanne, achteruit!" schreeuwde Harry dan ook tussen twee spreuken door. Dit duel was even gevaarlijk voor toevallige omstaanders als voor de deelnemers. Zonder haar ogen af te wenden, deinsde Hanne achteruit. De doorns van het struikgewas bleven haken in haar kleding. Voetje voor voetje schuifelde ze achteruit.

Ze botste tegen iemand op. Als een metalen doorn werd een mes tegen de zijkant van haar hals geduwd. Een stem siste in haar oor: "Beweeg geen spier of..." Hanne bevroor.

De persoon duwde haar weer naar voren.

"Stop." riep Hanne's overweldiger: "Potter, leg je staf neer of je favoriete leerlinge sterft."

Het gevecht kwam onmiddellijk tot stilstand. Harry verplaatste zich voorzichtig, tot hij op een punt stond waar hij zowel Hanne als Marcel kon zien. In enkele ogenblikken beoordeelde hij de situatie. De punt van zijn staf begon te zakken. Voorzichtig legde hij hem op de grond.

o~0/O\0~o

Langzaam kwam hij terug recht en keek naar een punt vlak naast Hanne. Hanne veronderstelde dat hij haar overweldiger recht in de ogen keek.

"Zo, professor Morfosis. Waar hebben we dit complot aan te danken?"

Achter Hanne begon professor Morfosis kil te lachen.

"Heb je het nu nog niet geraden, Potter? Je dacht toch niet werkelijk dat iedereen blij was met het verdwijnen van de Heer van het Duister. En je dacht toch niet dat er niemand op de hoogte was van het feit dat jij de Steen van Wederkeer in het bos bent verloren? Als je dan het één en het ander bij elkaar optelt, moet je enkel de steen terugvinden en de Heer van het Duister kan wederkeren! Dus... Potter, waar is de steen?"

Hanne voelde het mes prikken in haar hals. Harry zette een stap naar voren.

"Alsjeblieft, Meta, ik weet zeker dat we hier samen een oplossing voor kunnen vinden. Laat haar gaan."

"De steen Potter, de steen."

"Dat gaat niet. Ik weet niet waar hij is. Ik ben hem kwijtgeraakt op de avond dat de Heer van het Duister omkwam."

Hanne voelde hoe het mes nog harder tegen haar keel aan werd gedrukt. Een druppel bloed welde op aan de punt en vloeide naar beneden.

"Ik denk dat je niet gemotiveerd genoeg bent, Potter! Niemand raakt zo een machtig, magisch voorwerp kwijt. Misschien moet ik je geheugen wat opfrissen. Zal ik beginnen bij haar oor?"

Langzaam gleed de punt van het mes over Hanne's huid in de richting van haar oor. Hanne's paniekerige ogen schreeuwden het uit. Doe dan toch iets!

"Wacht," zei Harry uiteindelijk kalm: "het is hier niet ver van."

Het groepje schuifelde door het bos, zonder elkaar uit het oog te verliezen. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze aan bij een vreemde, oude boom. Harry keek omhoog, naar de stand van de zon en begon vervolgens te stappen. Eén, twee, drie,... 42 stappen van de boom. Hij bukte zich en raapte iets op. Hanne kon niet zien wat. Harry's gezicht was vertrokken van de concentratie.

"Geef het aan hem." zei professor Morfosis en ze knikte naar Marcel.

Harry overhandigde hem het steentje. Het was een kleine, diepzwarte steen met een vreemd symbool op. Een driehoek met een cirkel in en daar een lijn door. Een grote barst liep over het gehele oppervlak van de steen.

Professor Morfosis duwde Hanne in Harry's richting en nam de steen over van Marcel. Ze draaide hem in haar hand. Eénmaal, tweemaal,... Een kille stem klonk uit de struiken.

"Avada Kedavra."

o~0/O\0~o

Het volgende wat Hanne zag was een groene flits. Er kwam een lange, smalle man uit het struikgewas, met een puntig, bleek gezicht en terugwijkend, sneeuwwit haar. Hij droeg een lang, formeel ogend, groen gewaad. Zijn lange, smalle vingers hanteerden soepel zijn staf. Rond zijn rechterringvinger zat een zware gouden ring in de vorm van een slang. De twee ogen werden gevormd door smaragden. Zijn koude, grijze ogen stonden op onweer.

"Potter, waar ben je in Merlijnsnaam mee bezig?!"

"Malfidus, ik moet toegeven dat je hulp welkom was, maar ik begon net terug controle te krijgen over de zaak."

"Je gaf haar de Steen van Wederkeer!"

"Neen. Bovendien zou dat haar niet geholpen hebben. Het was een gewone steen, die ik heb getransformeerd, zodat hij op de Steen van Wederkeer leek."

Harry wandelde naar professor Morfosis toe en nam de steen uit haar hand. Vervolgens strekte hij zijn arm en ving de toverstok die daarop uit zijn mouw schoot.

"Reserve." zei hij met oog op de verbaasde blikken van Draco, Marcel en Hanne. Hij tikte op de steen.

"Finite incantatem"

De steen veranderde terug in een ordinaire kiezel. Harry keek Draco aan.

"Hoe ben jij hier trouwens binnengeraakt?"

Draco tikte op de ring. Harry knikte.

"Natuurlijk, Zwadderichs ring. Ik veronderstel dat hij al eeuwen in de familie is?"

Harry knielde bij professor Morfosis' lichaam. Hij doorzocht de zakken van haar gewaad. Een klein, dun, rood boekje kwam tevoorschijn.

"Ik veronderstel dat dit het boekje is dat uit je bibliotheek was verdwenen."

Draco knikte. Harry gaf hem het boekje terug.

"Let er goed op. Het is nog gevaarlijker dan je denkt."

"Potter," zei hij aarzelend: "ik zou graag hebben dat mijn aanwezigheid hier, onbekend blijft."

Tot Hanne's grote verbazing knikte Harry instemmend.

"Dat komt niet zo goed over in je omgeving zeker... Hanne, geen woord hierover, tegen niemand. Draco, tot de volgende keer. Professor Morfosis is officieel door mijn toedoen gestorven."

Harry en Draco knikten elkaar toe en Draco verdween in het struikgewas. Harry draaide zich naar Marcel, die nog ietwat verdwaasd stond toe te kijken.

"Marcel," zei hij: "Amnesia."

o~0/O\0~o

Harry zat over professor Romantiae heen gebogen terwijl hij aan één stuk bezweringen bleef fluisteren. Hanne keek stil toe van aan de zijlijn. Professor Sinistra kwam toegesneld uit het bos, met in haar kielzog juffrouw Hac, de nieuwe Heler. Harry deed ongestoord voort. Na enkele minuten keek hij op.

"Juffrouw Hac, professor Romantiae moet naar het Sint-Hostilo. Normaal gezien heb ik hem nu voldoende gestabiliseerd voor de reis. Ik denk dat een spoedeisende opname op de vierde verdieping noodzakelijk zal zijn. Ik was gedwongen een Globfulgur-vloek op hem af te vuren."

Juffrouw Hac knikte en bekommerde zich verder met professor Romanitae.

"Aurora, heb jij de kvarantenobezwering terug uitgeschakeld?"

Professor Sinistra knikte bevestigend. Ze leek nog steeds erg onder de indruk te zijn van het hele gebeuren.

"Het hele circus van het Ministerie zal hier wel binnen enkele minuten neerstrijken. Je mag de Minister naar mijn kantoor sturen. Hanne, jij mag ook naar daar gaan, ik ga beginnen met jouw verklaring af te nemen. Aurora, iemand moet zich even bezighouden met Marcel. Zijn Imperiusvloek is hem niet goed bekomen. Oh ja, je hebt een nieuwe leerkracht Gedaanteveranderingen nodig. Professor Morfosis is helaas omgekomen."

Iedereen vertrok en Harry bleef alleen achter in het Verboden Bos. Verbaasd bestudeerde hij de grond. Hij glimlachte en raapte iets op. Nonchalant liet hij het diepzwarte, gebarsten steentje in zijn broekzak glijden.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Dit was het dan, Elisabeth Duffeling. Als jullie allemaal flink reviewen, krijgen jullie misschien nog een epiloog. Tenslotte wil ik graag eindigen met het bedanken van al mijn reviewers: Simone, Ezzie-my, Florreke, Greendiamond123, suzanne, max, LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n (sommige mensen willen echt moeilijk doen...), Nadine Snape, ANNEROOS, freddie97, Jade Lammourgy, KimPhilby, SoulOfsunlight...

Jullie zijn allemaal helden!

W.


End file.
